


Not Flesh and Blood, but Heart

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Carry On, Wayward Son [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon divergence after S01x13, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grand Romance, Lots of Angst, Lucifer whump, Non-Graphic Violence, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Sequel to "Hellions from Heaven," from the "Carry On, Wayward Son" series.The demon kings decide to kidnap Lucifer's son in order to install him as the new Lord of Hell.  Meanwhile, an old foe returns to torment Lucifer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [Mia_Vaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts).



> A super-huge thank you to my wonderful friend titC, who helped get me out of the hole I had found myself in after Hellions from Heaven. Thank you!! 
> 
> Another super-huge thank you to my wonderful friend Mia_Vaan, who helped me with my writer’s block on Chapter 5. The hellbeast is dedicated to you!
> 
> A super-huge thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! Thank you, you totally rock!
> 
> A very, very big thank you to all of you wonderful readers out there who asked me if I was going to continue this series, and waited five months for another installment. I’m sorry it took so long. I had started seven or eight times -- all that is in the trash bin, now -- and couldn’t get anything to work until titC gave me some fresh inspiration. Thank you for waiting, and I hope this doesn’t disappoint!
> 
> NOTE: This series was started right after S01x13, before canon clarified exactly how time in Hell worked. In this alternate universe, time flows at the same rate on all the planes as on Earth, _except_ in the cells in Hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Amenadiel, Maze, and Penelope Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. (Everyone else is my creation.)

 

 

It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons.  
-Johann Friedrich von Schiller

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

In Hell, a gathering of demon kings was taking place.

Paimon arrived in the throne room to see the that other three kings had already arrived.  Frowning, he wondered why they had been called.  It had been a long time since the four demon kings had congregated -- the last time was when Lucifer had announced he was leaving Hell.  Since then, they had taken turns meeting any representatives from Heaven, for leaving a kingdom for any length of time only left it open to attack by the other kings.

Taking his seat on one of the four giant stone chairs at the great obsidian table, the demon crossed his legs as he examined his colleagues.  Amaymon of the Southern Kingdom, with his rotting face and his large claws, ruled by brute force.  His exact opposite, Aegym of the Northern Kingdom was small, bony, and sported a rat’s head with giant tusks protruding from his mouth.  He chose to rule with cunning and deceit.  And then there was Bael, the largest of the four, with a gigantic head in the shape of a frog, saucer-like eyes, and a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth, like a shark.  He ruled the Eastern Kingdom through cannibalism.  Paimon of the Western Kingdom -- the most human-looking of the four, with his beautiful, effeminate face and slender, muscular body -- despised them all.

The demon king’s sharp eyes studied the one who had summoned them.  He did not recognize the dark-haired angel, but that was understandable -- they numbered in the thousands, if not the millions.  Paimon considered himself lucky that he did not have to deal with the despicable winged creatures on a daily basis.  But what would an angel want with all four demon kings?  It boded ill....

“So, what brings you here, Messenger of a Mad God?” Bael asked.

“Have a care, demon.  You will speak to me with respect.”  The angel lifted his chin.  “I am Raziel, and I have news.”

Aegym’s rat-like whiskers twitched as he smirked.  “It must be quite important news for you to bring us all together.”

Smiling, Raziel leaned forward and looked each one in the eye.  “Oh it is, believe me.”

The angel’s smile caused Paimon’s stomach to twist into knots.  There was something about him that felt... wrong.  Not madness -- the demon had dealt with that before, and knew the signs of it -- but something different.  There was something about his eyes....

Amaymon seemed completely oblivious to any oddity about the angel.  “Then hurry and tell it to us.”

“As you know, your lord Lucifer has left Hell, and since then we have noticed how chaotic it has become.”

Aegym snickered to his comrades.  “Not as chaotic as Heaven.”  Harsh laughter filled the air from all the demon kings except Paimon.

The messenger angel ignored the interruption.  “We’ve decided that it is imperative a new ruler be found.  Hell _must_ have a lord.”

Bael snorted.  “Not one of you, that’s for sure.  We’d tear you apart, wouldn’t we, boys?”  Another round of laughter filled the throne room.

“The easiest solution would be to have Lucifer return --”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Amaymon muttered.

The angel spoke over the demon.  “-- or have his son rule.”

Bael snorted with contempt.  “That old Antichrist rumor again.  Don’t get our hopes up.”

“No rumor.  Truth.”

A collective gasp went up around the table.  As a feeling of unrest wound through his insides, Paimon uncrossed his legs and sat up.  He knew that Lucifer had taken a queen -- although the others didn’t -- having met her when he had helped them launch the offensive on Heaven.  That they had a child, though -- this was news to him.

The kings exchanged glances before turning their gazes to Raziel.  “Nephilim?” Amaymon asked, then grinned.  “A Nephilim to set the world afire?”

Aegym nodded.  “We may yet take over the Earth.”

“We would have thought your kind would have killed the Nephilim,” Paimon said quietly.

“It’s not a Nephilim.”  The angel broke into a wide smile.  “It’s something else.  A hybrid between an Old God and an angel -- far stronger than anything we have ever seen.  And it can be your lord.  Can you imagine?  It is yet a babe.  Whoever controls it --”

“Controls Hell!” Bael roared.  “Yes!  All of Hell will be mine --”

“No, mine!” Aegym yelled.  “No more stupid divisions between the kingdoms --”

“I will rule the realm!”  Amaymon stood up from his chair and drew his sword.  “Me! I am the most fit!”

“You?!  You are too stupid to rule, whereas I am the most intelligent --” Aegym countered.

The demon with the rotting face laughed mockingly.  “You would have all of Hell destroyed in an instant.”

“Silence!” Bael finally roared, slamming his great fist down upon the stone table.  “Amaymon, Aegym, if you do not stop bickering this very instant, I will rip your heads off and swallow you whole!”  Turning toward the angel, Bael’s big, saucer-like eyes narrowed.  “How do we get the babe, though?  The Hellmouth is closed --”

“And will remain so,” Raziel said.  “You cannot get to Earth without divine intervention.”

“You?” scoffed Amaymon.

He nodded.  “I will transport two of you up.  We will do reconnaissance for a couple of weeks, learn their movements, then make our move and kidnap the babe.”

Paimon frowned.  The plan seemed too easy, too simple.  He finally asked, “What of Lucifer?  He will not take this lying down.”

The angel shrugged.  “Once we have the babe, nothing else will matter.”

Amaymon licked his lips.  “So we can kill everyone and everything, then, once we have the babe?”

“You can kill Lucifer’s family, If you wish.  I care not.  We only want a ruler for Hell.”

Paimon’s brows furrowed.  That did not sound like an angel’s desires, but rather a demon’s.  The whole situation was entirely wrong -- backwards....

Aegym stood up and pointed to his chest.  “I am the best choice to go.”

Bael laughed harshly.  “You?  You would betray us all and slit our throats if you could, you rat-faced bag of bones.  No, I will go.”

“And you would eat everyone there.  Lucifer would send us back here before we even got a whiff of the night air,” Amaymon snarled.  “No, I am the best candidate to go.”

A sly look came over Aegym’s face as he turned to face the messenger.  “What’s to stop us from calling our demons when we get there and overtaking the Earth?”

Raziel snorted with contempt and lifted a brow at the demon.  “Do you really want to try that?  The goings-on with Father’s favorite toy are observed quite carefully.  Should you attempt to destroy the Earth, the angels will obliterate you, and you will lose your chance to rule all of Hell.  Is that what you wish?”

Silence descended as the demon kings exchanged glances with each other.  The angel had a point -- no one wanted to fight the entire Holy Host, and everyone wanted Hell.

Aegym’s eyes grew shifty.  “I will go.  I will be best at stealing the babe --”

“You will stay here.  I do not trust you,” Bael ordered.

After listening to the demons bicker, Paimon knew what he had to do.  “I will go.”  The other kings turned to him in surprise.

Bael laughed harshly.  “You?  Don’t be ridiculous.  You are loyal to Lucifer --”

The beautiful demon turned cold eyes toward the other King and bared his wickedly long, sharp teeth.  “Lucifer has been gone a very long time.”

Amaymon turned to Raziel.  “Why can’t we all go?”

The angel laughed contemptuously.  “And leave your kingdoms unprotected?  Are you all really that idiotic?”

“But I do not trust him,” Aegym spat as he pointed at Paimon.

Bael lifted an eyebrow at the small, thin demon and smirked.  “If _you_ do not trust him, then he shall go.”

Amaymon shot a jealous glance at Paimon.  “I do not trust him either.  He has the most soldiers -- he could overrun us all.”

Anger burned within the slender demon, but he kept his face an expressionless mask.  “Do I look that stupid to you?”

“Calm down, everyone.”  The angel said.  “We will tie his hands.”  Turning to Paimon, he said, “You will only summon four soldiers.  That is all.”

The demon’s mouth dropped open as shock filled him.  “That hardly seems fair.  Four soldiers is not even enough to protect me --”

“You will agree if you want to go,” Bael said with a warning note in his gravelly voice.

Paimon’s sense of outrage mixed with his anger, but he swallowed hard and forced it away.  It was imperative that he be part of this plan.  “Very well.  Four it is.”

“And who is the other to be?” the messenger asked.

Amaymon turned his rotting face toward Bael.  “I am the best to go, and you know it.  I cannot keep Aegym in check as well as you --”

“Who says I need to be kept in check?!”

Bael’s eyes narrowed as he turned to Aegym.   _“I_ do.  I do not trust you.  Amaymon will go.”

“Good, then it is decided,” Raziel said.  “I will be in contact with you all.”

 

 


	2. Baby Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the still night air.

Lucifer Morningstar peeled back one eyelid, then closed it again.  Surely it was his imagination...?  Yes, yes.  Just a nightmare, he was sure of it.  Or perhaps it was Maze downstairs, doing torturous things to Amenadiel.  The thought brought a smile to his lips.  Tightening his hold on his wife, he snuggled closer to her in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Another screech sounded.

His eyes flew open.  Bloody hell, that definitely was _not_ his imagination.  Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away...?  Maybe.  As long as his lovely wife did not awaken, everything would be fine.  Just as the thought flashed through his sleepy brain, Chloe stirred against him.  Cursing his luck, he stilled her movements with a gentle hand and a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll go,” he whispered.

He didn’t want to, of course.  What lay in the other room was a fate worse than death but, being the Devil, he should have relished the challenge.  Should have... but didn’t.  If there was some way he could have avoided the whole confrontation, he would have, but the alternative was letting his wife handle everything, and that was unacceptable.  No.  He was the Devil.  The angel who lit the stars.  He had battled Mum, Dad, crazy siblings, and an insane goddess.  There wasn’t anything he couldn’t face.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself to a seated position and threw his legs over the side of the bed.  For a moment he sat there, gathering up his courage, before he forced himself to his feet.  Slinging on his black silk robe, he walked out into the living room and made his way to the source of the screaming.

His son.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer reached into the crib and pulled the fussing imp out.  His bottom was leaking... again.  Of course.  Emrys never seemed to leak on Chloe or Trixie -- just him.  Pulling a face as he held the baby well away from him, he walked to the changing table and laid him down.  After switching on the dim light there, the fallen angel stripped the diaper off of the angry baby, then placed a cloth over his lower half -- but not for propriety’s sake.  Oh no.  The little monster had squirted him with byproduct time and time again, so now he always kept a cloth handy to deflect... accidents.  It was nightmarish.  More of his clothes had been ruined by this anklebiter than he could count!  Not to mention the number of suits that had permanent stains on them from Emrys spitting up on him.  Oh, the cost to his wardrobe had been immense -- but it all would have been worth it if he could have gotten along with his son.

But he couldn’t.  His son hated him.  Lucifer’s shoulders sagged as he wiped his baby’s bottom with a diaper wipe, then changed his nappy.  Rejected by the babe -- it only emphasized what he knew already.  He was a dismal failure -- a worse father than Dad had ever been.  Only three weeks had passed, and already the fallen angel was ready to tear out his hair.  If alcohol had any effect on him, he would have drunk himself into oblivion by now.  Honestly, how did humans do it?  How did they put up with the screaming, the dirty nappies and the spitting up?  And how did they get babies to stop crying?  For nothing he did ever made Emrys happy.

As Emrys continued to grizzle, Lucifer stripped off the baby’s clothes, tossing the soiled ones into a hamper close by.  Maneuvering a clean set of modified clothes onto his son and around the stubby, fuzzy wings, Lucifer was thankful Emrys wasn’t moving his angelic limbs just yet.  It was the calm before the storm -- once the baby discovered he had wings, it was going to be impossible to dress him.  Heaving a sigh of relief when he finally completed his task, the fallen angel tried to rock Emrys in an effort to calm him down, but his son stubbornly refused.

Food?  Perhaps the baby wanted food?  Walking over to the bar, Lucifer carried Emrys in one arm as he reached into the refrigerator under the counter and pulled out a bottle of milk.  Luckily Chloe had prepared for their son’s midnight feeding by storing a bottle before going to bed.  Tapping into his lightbringer energy, the fallen angel brought forth just enough heat in his hand to quickly warm the bottle to lukewarm.  With a steady hand he held the tip to his son’s lips.

Emrys drank for a few minutes before shoving the bottle away.  Studying his father with dark, angry eyes, he let out a howl that would have made a banshee proud.  Slinging a cloth over his shoulder, Lucifer bent the baby over his shoulder and patted his back until he heard a loud burp.  Relief flooded the fallen angel -- but only for a second, for the baby once again belted out a shriek.

“Oh, come on, I changed you!  I fed you!  I even burped you, you little scamp!  What more do you desire?” Lucifer cried, a desperate note in his voice.

“Lucifer.”

Turning, he saw Chloe walking out of the master bedroom, dressed in his silk shirt.  A tender expression graced her face as she approached him in the dimly lit room.  Relief flooded his insides at the sight of her, even as regret coursed through him.  With sad eyes, he held Emrys out to her.

“I’m sorry, love.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Taking the baby in her arms, she smiled up at her husband.  “I know.”  Turning her attention to their son, she cooed, “Awww, Emmie, what’s wrong?  Daddy’s been so good to you....”

The little baby broke out into a huge smile and gurgled happily.  Heartbroken at how Emrys acted with his mother, Lucifer considered throwing himself off the balcony.  Wilting, he rubbed the back of his neck.  “He hates me.”

Chloe frowned.  “He does not.”

“Right.  It’s been three bloody weeks!”  He couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice.  “He never wants to be with me.  He knows what a failure of a father I am.”

“Lucifer!”  Her voice was sharp.  “You are _not_ a failure.”

The fallen angel shook his head.  “You’re just saying that.  I’m worse than Dad.  He’d be laughing his head off right now -- well, if he was sane.”

Chloe sighed as she walked over to the crib and laid the baby down.  “You’re just nervous.  Emmie feels that, and reacts to it.  If you would just stop handling him like he was glass and relax  --”

“I am relaxed!”

Tilting her head at him, her eyes wise, she raised her brows.  “Oh, really?”

Lucifer pursed his mouth and looked away.  Right... so maybe he wasn’t _completely_ relaxed.  How could he be, when Emrys hated him?  Contempt from his son was harder to bear than the hatred he suffered from his siblings -- every time he interacted with the little one, he grew more and more nervous, fearing how his son would react.  Grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes, he said, “Right.  It’s useless.  I should just leave until he’s grown --”

“Don’t you dare.”  Walking swiftly up to him, Chloe wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  “You just need to bond.”

Staying limp in her embrace, he shook his head.  “He can’t speak yet, he leaks from every orifice, and he hates me.  How am I supposed to bond with him?"

She gave him another squeeze.  “Give it time, husband.  It will get better.”

The fallen angel hesitated before lifting his arms and returning her hug. Burying his face in her neck, he whispered, “It won’t.”

“It will.”  With a tug, she pulled his lips down to hers and gave him a searing kiss.  All thought left his head as passion burned bright within him like a torch, causing his hands to clench her waist.  Pulling her close, he deepened the kiss.  It had been so long...!

But then sanity returned and he tore his mouth away from hers, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath.  “We can’t.  It’s only been three weeks.  Your body hasn’t fully recovered yet --”

“I know.”  She was panting as hard as he was.  “I... I’m sorry.  I know I should just get Rafe to heal me, but he’s seemed preoccupied lately, and I don’t want to bother him.”

“Look, love, let me talk to him.  I worry about your health --”

“No.”  Taking a deep breath, she gave him a gentle smile and caressed his cheek.  “I’ll be fine.  It’s a natural thing, and I’ll be back to normal in another month.  I’m sorry I’ve been too tired to... well, satisfy you lately --”

Lucifer’s heart squeezed painfully at her words, and he leaned his forehead against hers.  “Goodness, Chloe, you always satisfy me.  Just being around you completes me.  But I do miss you.  You have no idea how much....”  He sighed, his breath coming out in a harsh rasp.  “All your time is taken up by the little monster --”

“His name is Emmie, Lucifer,” Chloe chided, but she was smiling as she laid a hand on his chest.

He rolled his eyes.  “Hellion is more like it.  I knew we should have named him Damien.”

A laugh bubbled up from within her.  “You’re being silly.”

“Silly?”  He lifted his eyebrows in mock indignation.  “You think I’m silly?  My dear wife, I’m the most perfect specimen of Devilhood you have ever feasted your beautiful aqua eyes on!  I’ll have you know that I’m cool, dashing, sophisticated, and most definitely wondrous in my naked splendor!”

“Right.  Sure, Lucifer,” she chuckled.

“Well, at least when I’m not tending to our son, who does nothing but howl his lungs out --”

“Shhhh.”  She caressed his lips with her index finger.  “He’s not howling now.”  Her eyes took on a sultry air.  “Come on, Mister Morningstar.  Why don’t you show me some of those devilish moves you’re famous for?  And maybe I’ll show you a few of my own.  I mean, we don’t have to... well... you know.  There are other ways.”

His eyes widened with surprise.  “Are... are you sure, love?”

With a coy look, she took a step back.  “What’s this?  Is the Devil afraid to fulfill a desire?”

Excitement burst within him as arousal shot through his body, bringing a flush to his cheeks and causing his heart to thump like a jackhammer.  Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her back to the master bedroom.  “Never -- not when it’s one of yours, Mrs. Morningstar....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Later, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms as Lucifer struggled to catch his breath.  One thing was for sure -- his wife was an amazing lover.  He could barely keep up with her, and he was the Devil!  Keeping his eyes closed, he reveled in the feel of her warm body against him.  It was such a joy to have her finally in his arms without his son interrupting!  He was certainly thankful he had been able to convince her that Emrys’s crib was fine right outside their doorway, instead of inside their room....

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?”  Goodness, how he loved listening to her soft voice, lulling him with its soothing tones.  He didn’t care what she said -- bloody hell, she could read the dictionary to him, and he’d be happy.

“You know, Emmie is growing up fast.”

“Mm.”  He wasn’t really paying attention -- he was enjoying her voice too much.

“Too fast.  He looks like he’s six months old, already.”

“True.”

“And he has wings.”

“Right.”  His hands danced on her skin, drawing intricate shapes.  Chloe was the perfect canvas for his artistic fingers to lovingly sketch and trace invisible patterns on her.

“Lucifer, you have to stop that --”

Her squirming under his tender touch had him pausing.  Hearing the husky passion in her voice had him smiling.  With his eyes still closed, he let his hands roam once again.  “Why?”

“Because I can’t concentrate when you do that.”  She pulled away and put a safe distance between them.  Lucifer opened his eyes and frowned at her.  In the moonlight she looked... radiant.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  How was it that she was even more beautiful after she had the baby?

“We can hide his wings, but at some point, my mother’s going to ask why he’s getting big so quickly....”

“Tell her it’s his angelic constitution,” he said as he reached for her.

She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.  “Will you be serious?  We can’t do that!  She’d think I was crazy.”

Tucking his hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling.  “Right.  So what do you suggest?”

Biting her lower lip, she propped he head on her arm and reached out to caress his chest.  “I don’t know... but she wants to come over tomorrow.”

A heavy sigh escaped Lucifer.   _“Lovely._  Yet another human who hates me.”

“Lucifer, our son doesn’t hate you.”

“And your mother?”

Chloe shifted uneasily.  “Well... she’ll love you once she gets to know you better.”

He snorted.  “Ha.  I bloody well doubt that.”

“She will!”

He scooped up her hand and kissed her palm before pressing it to his cheek.  “Right.  If you’re so sure, then maybe it’s about time we told her who I am.”

Chloe grimaced.  “No.  That’s not a good idea.”

“But --”

 _“No._  Trust me, Lucifer.  That’s not the way to go.”

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, he sighed heavily.  “I’m sorry, love. All this tension between you and your mother is my fault --”

“No, it’s not --”

“It is.  All of it.”  Reaching over, the fallen angel pulled his wife onto his chest.  “I wish I could tell you I’d take it all back if I could, but I can’t.  I wouldn’t change a single second.  You’re my everything....”

Her eyes darkening with passion, Chloe gave him a smoldering look.  “I wouldn’t change anything either, husband.”  She reached for him.  “I think we still have a few hours before daylight....”

Lucifer felt arousal light up his insides like fireworks and smiled.  “Well, in that case, let’s make the best of it, shall we?”

 

 


	3. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme -- you make my work shine!

 

 

“How’s my favorite nephew doing?”

Lucifer looked up from pouring himself a drink as Raphael walked in from the balcony.  Wincing at his brother’s loud voice, he waved his arms for silence.  Pointing at the crib, he said, “Shhh... the little monster’s sleeping.  We don’t want to wake him.”

Walking up to his fallen brother’s side, the healer chuckled.  “By Father, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cowed by anyone or anything before.”

The fallen angel glared at his brother.  Sometimes Rafe could be  _ such _ a prick.  “Right.  Well, you haven’t had to deal with an angry baby who hates you.”  Reaching for another glass, he held it up to his guest, even though he knew the angel would decline.  “Drink?”

“I could use one.”

Lucifer blinked in surprise, then took a hard look at his brother.  There were dark circles under the healer’s eyes, and he looked... haggard.  Older.  There were new lines on his face.  “Brother, you look awful.”

Pulling at the back of his neck, Raphael gazed up at the ceiling.  “I feel awful.”

“Well, by all means, have a seat.”  As the angel ambled over to the couch, Lucifer poured another drink and brought both to the living room, handing his brother the one with far less alcohol.  “What’s happened?”

The healer didn’t answer right away.  Instead, he glanced around.  “Where are Trixie and Chloe?”

“Chloe went to pick up Trixie from school.  Why?”

Raphael shook his head.  “I didn’t want to cause any extra stress on Chloe -- she has enough on her hands with the baby.”  Taking a sip of the alcohol, the healer suddenly erupted in a coughing fit as his face turned red.  “What in Father’s name is that?!”

Lucifer’s mouth quirked up into a smile.  “Glenmorangie Signet.  It won Whisky of the Year in 2016.  It’s... adequate.”  Taking a seat in his armchair, he saluted his brother before downing his Scotch in one gulp.  His eyes grew intense as he leaned forward.  “Now tell me... why do you look like you’ve been trampled by a herd of Hellbeasts?”

Setting his drink down on the coffee table, Raphael sighed.  “Bad things are happening upstairs.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer said wryly, “So what else is new?”

“I’ve been kicked off the Council.”

Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat at his brother’s announcement.  His mouth fell open as his brows furrowed.  “But... why?”  Indignation started to rise within him.  “Bloody hell, you’re the only one who ever made any sense!  Why would they get rid of you?”

“They said I was biased in favor of you and your family.”

“Biased?!”

“And also because of these.”  Raphael pointed to the wings on his back.  “Everyone knows these aren’t the ones from Father.  Most of our siblings now regard me as some sort of freak.  They still let me do my job since I’m the best healer they’ve got, but they don’t hesitate to tell me what they think of me.”

Fury rose within the Devil, so great that he thought his head would explode.  “The ungrateful tossers -- are they all a bunch of sodding pillocks?  That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard --”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Raphael shook his head.  “They’re lost without Father, Luci.  Most can’t think for themselves -- they don’t know how.  And the ones that can -- they scare me.”  Leaning forward, he caught his fallen brother’s eye.  “Look, a lot of our siblings don’t like the fact that you’ve locked up so many of our powerful brothers.  There have been rumors of a faction who want Michael and Orphiel released from Hell --”

“Oh bloody hell, no --”

“Barachiel, too.”  The angel shuddered.  “I hope to Father  _ that _ never happens, but... everyone is quite unhappy.  Now that they know Chloe is an Old God and that somehow I had my wings restored, they are afraid the Old Gods will try to return.  And with Father the way he is, well... you can imagine the fear.”

“Our siblings are a bunch of frightened sheep,” Lucifer spat.

“True, but don’t underestimate them.  There are some wolves in the fold.”

The Devil’s mouth tightened into a grim line.  “What have you heard?  What do you know?”

Raphael shook his head.  “Not much, but I think kicking me off the Council was the precursor to something bad.  I won’t be able to help you without that Council seat, and they know it.”

Sighing, the fallen angel ran a hand over his face.  “I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.  Right -- I’ll get us moved to Hal’s place until we can figure out what is going on.”

“I think that would be best.  I won’t be able to give Emrys and Chloe check-ups until this all blows over.  I’ll have to stay away, so I don’t lead them to you.”

“Understood.  Healing can take over the check-ups.”  Lucifer bit his lower lip.  “I know Chloe was concerned about transporting the baby across planes when he’s so young, but it can’t be helped, now.”

Regret touched the angel’s face.  “I’m sorry, Luci.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.”  As the two brothers rose to their feet, Lucifer reached over and clasped Raphael on the shoulder.  “I appreciate this, brother.  Never think that I don’t.”

Even though his eyes were full of worry, the healer pulled up a smile.  “I owe you, Chloe and Healing for my wings.  That’s a debt I cannot repay.”

“You are taking good care of Chloe and the baby, you helped bring me back from the brink of death -- I’d say I was in  _ your _ debt.”  The fallen angel’s eyes filled with concern.  “What will you do now?”

He shrugged, but Lucifer could see the unhappiness in his eyes.  “Go back to work upstairs.  What else is there for me to do?”

“Right.  You need a vacation.”  He threw his arm across his brother’s shoulders.  “Why not leave those ungrateful wankers behind for a bit and go away somewhere?”

Raphael rubbed his eyes.  “Luci... where would I go?  There’s nowhere --”

“Go see Healing.  The Old Gods are a little wary, but they’re a good lot.  If Sachiel is there, I’m sure she’d welcome you.”  He paused for a moment, thinking.   _ “Is _ Sachiel there?”

“Well, she disappears every once in a while, much to the consternation of the Council.  I can only assume she goes to to visit Healing.”

“Splendid!”  The fallen angel’s face split into a huge grin.  “There you have it!  A place for you to recharge your batteries, so to speak, and make our ungrateful siblings appreciate you more.”

“But what if you need me?”

“We’ll know where to find you.”  The joviality left Lucifer’s eyes.  “Be careful, brother, and take care of yourself.”  Suddenly uncomfortable with the amount of caring he was revealing, he blustered, “After all, I need you to look after my family when I run off and rattle everyone’s cages back at the Silver City!”

That brought a smile to the healer’s face as he shook his head.  “Still an ass, as usual.”  Chuckling, Raphael clasped his brother’s shoulder, then strode to the balcony and took flight. Recalling the grim news, the smile fell from Lucifer’s face.   Anxiety nibbled away at his insides as he watched his brother fly away.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Mommy, when will Emmie start moving his wings?” Trixie asked when she climbed into the car, after school let out.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as she started the engine and pulled away from the curb.  Leave it to Trixie to ask the very question she and Lucifer had been curious about.  “I don’t know, baby.  It all depends on him, I guess.”

The little girl gave her mother a huge grin.  “I can’t wait until he starts flying, but his wings are so cute and fuzzy right now!  Like a big chickie!  I just want to squish him like a plushy toy!”

Chloe laughed.  “Well, don’t squish him too hard -- he  _ is _ your brother, you know.”

“Yes, but he’s so cute!”  Trixie looked up at her.  “I wish I could tell someone about him.”

She looked back at her daughter.  “You know you can’t do that.”

A sulky expression crossed the little girl’s face.  “I know... I just wish I could.  It’s hard to keep a secret this big.”

“Well, Lucifer and I appreciate that you are keeping it.”  She smiled at Trixie.  “And you know, you can always talk to Maze and Amenadiel.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same.”

Casting a worried glance at her daughter, Chloe decided to change the subject.  “Oh, by the way -- Nana’s coming over today.”

The little girl turned to stare out the window.  “Oh.”

Chloe frowned.  Trixie had never really felt comfortable around Penelope ever since the incident where Dan, under the influence of Aphrodite, took her from her grandmother’s care.  Sessions with Linda seemed to help the child, but the mistrust was still there.

“Mommy?” The little girl suddenly piped up.  “Is Emmie going to call Lucifer Daddy?”

Her mother wondered why she was suddenly asking.  “Of course.  He’s Emmie’s father.”

Trixie sighed heavily.  “I wish I had a daddy.”

“You do have a daddy --”

“But he’s in jail.”  The little girl stared down at her hands.  “I wish Lucifer was my daddy.”

Ah.  There was the reason.  Giving her child a smile, Chloe said, “He is your father, too, you know.  We’re married.  You’re his daughter now.”

“I know... but....”

“But?”

“I want to call him Daddy.”

_ Awwww.... _  Chloe’s heart melted in her chest.  “I’m sure Lucifer would be proud to have you call him Daddy.”

Her child looked up at her, her eyes full of anxiety and excitement.  “Do you think so?”

“Why don’t we ask him when we get home?”

“Okay!”  Trixie’s face brightened as she bounced up and down in her seat, a huge smile on her face.  “Drive faster!  I want to go home!”

Chloe laughed.  “Okay, but that reminds me -- we need to stop by the store really quick.  Emmie needs larger diapers.”

Trixie cocked her head at her mother.  “He’s sure getting big fast.”

Chloe chuckled.  “Don’t I know it.”

She pulled into a the parking lot of a nearby grocery store, where they both got out of the car.  Chloe took Trixie’s hand as they walked inside.

As they entered, Chloe’s mind wandered to her husband.  Lucifer was convinced he was a horrible father, which wasn’t the case at all -- there wasn’t a more wonderful man than her husband.  He tried so very hard, taking care of all of Emmie’s needs with a gentle hand -- despite complaining about it vigorously -- and doting on her and Trixie, as well.  It was as if he was desperate for affection, trying to compensate for all the love that his parents and siblings had withheld from him.  Her heart clenched at his anguish and insecurity.  If only she could convince him that he was doing fine!

But his family members had left their mark, and her poor Devil’s psyche was terribly damaged.  Every day, with love and care from his family, he got a little better, a little more confident, but Chloe knew it would be a long, uphill battle.  It didn’t help that Emmie seemed to reject his own father.  She knew it wasn’t hate, like Lucifer feared, but anxiety.  Her husband treated their son like glass, and she was sure his nervousness in handling him was felt by Emmie.  Babies were very sensitive, after all.

But Trixie calling Lucifer “Daddy” was sure to lift his spirits.  He loved her as if she was his own, spoiling her with random presents, chocolate cake, and little rides in the sky.  He complained constantly that he wasn’t a horse, but Chloe knew he secretly enjoyed the time with Trixie -- why else did he let her wrap him around her little finger?  Her Devil liked to bluster, but deep inside, he was a soft marshmallow.  The thought made her chuckle.

As they turned up the baby aisle, Chloe caught sight of two tall, slender men at the other end.  She wasn’t sure what it was about them that caught her attention.  Perhaps it was the way they moved -- with purpose -- and that they stared straight at her.  Their clothes -- all black leather -- didn’t help calm her nerves, either.  The wrongness of the situation started screaming at her, slowing her steps.  Trixie, also sensing danger, tightened her grip on her mother’s hand.  Chloe’s police instincts went into overdrive as she took a step backward.  The way they moved didn’t seem natural.  Trusting her gut, she ushered Trixie back the way they came -- only to find two more leather-clad men cutting off their escape.

For a moment panic fluttered in her chest, before she tamped it down.  Her police training kicked into gear and a sudden calmness fell over her.  As she took in the situation at a glance, her mind started working out scenarios for the best possible outcome.

Even though she had her gun in her boot and the gun at her side, she had no intention of drawing.  The store was fairly empty, but Trixie was right next to her, and she didn’t want her little girl to get hurt.  There were other innocent bystanders around as well, so... no gunplay.  Her main priority was to keep both Trixie and herself alive.

As she debated whether or not screaming might help, one of the men smiled, revealing insanely long and sharp teeth.  That was when Chloe realized that they were not humans -- were they demons?  Whatever they were, screaming as a means of getting attention wouldn’t work.  They would just kill anyone who came to help them.

“You are to come with us,” the one who had smiled said in a voice that was rough, like a rasp.

Hoping at some point they would be able to escape, the blonde woman nodded.  Picking Trixie up and whispering words of comfort her, Chloe walked with the four men out of the store.

  

 


	4. A Horde of Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme -- you rock!

 

 

The four men -- or whatever they were -- took Chloe and Trixie to a warehouse that wasn’t far from LUX.  They boxed mother and daughter in closer than the secret service protecting the president.  The detective was surprised that they didn’t frisk her for weapons or a phone, or... well, anything.  They had been quite polite, not touching her or Trixie in any way, ushering them into the car and driving them to their destination, as if sure they would not resist.

Not that she could, with Trixie there -- she had to make sure her daughter stayed safe.  The thought of what these men might do to her daughter had her shuddering.

As they walked into the main space of the warehouse, a horde of different creatures emerged out of the shadows and from behind pallet stacks -- larger, uglier men with their faces falling off, who hooted and hollered like wild animals.  They jeered, showing off rotting teeth and waving sharp claws that looked like eagles' talons.  Chloe felt a strange relief that those creatures -- demons, she was sure of it now -- had not been their abductors.  Had they been, she was sure that neither she nor her daughter would still be alive.

Trixie hid her face against her.  “Mommy, I’m scared!”

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here,” Chloe soothed quietly in as calm a voice as she could.  Pushing down her own fears, she wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and gave her a little squeeze.  “I’ll won’t let anything happen to you.”

A tall man pushed his way through the throng of demons until he stood before the two of them.  He was quite handsome, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair stylishly swept to one side, but the fact that he was here in a warehouse full of monsters made Chloe’s skin crawl.

Whirling on the demons, his face screwed up with anger.  “Why are there two of them?!”

The crowd parted for a tall, slender man who closely resembled the four abductors in black leather.  His effeminate face was strikingly beautiful, and he held himself proudly as he came forward.  Chloe’s heart froze for a second, before beating in double time as she recognized him.   _ Paimon? _  What the hell was he doing here on Earth, and with these ghoulish creatures?

Her mind flitted back to the time she had first met him, when Lucifer had planned the assault on Heaven.  She had brought Paimon up from Hell, and had been quite impressed by his good manners and his loyalty to her husband.  Why would he want to kidnap her and Trixie now?

“They were together,” the demon said calmly.  “You can hardly expect my soldiers to leave the girl to alert Lucifer.”

Another opening in the crowd appeared as a huge, hulking creature with a decomposing face batted smaller demons away until he was right up in Paimon’s face.  “Your soldiers should have killed her.”

The smaller demon snorted.  “And what purpose would that have served?  We have discussed this ad infinitum, Amaymon.”

Amaymon’s giant claw shot out, hooking Paimon’s leather outfit and pulling his close.  “You will speak to me with respect, or I will kill you.”

The demon looked bored.  “As if you could....”

Chloe hugged Trixie to her when it appeared the two demons would come to blows, all while the other creatures with rotting faces cheered them on.  Surprisingly, the four demons who had brought them to this place tightened their circle around them, almost protectively.

“Stop it, you two,” the dark-haired man snarled.  “They’re both here now, and in a way, it’s better.  We have more leverage.”

The hulking demon called Amaymon shoved Paimon back, then batted the tall, slender demons away from Chloe and Trixie.  With a smile full of malice and decaying teeth lighting up his face, he drew close to the blonde woman.  She nearly gagged at the fetid stench of his breath.

“So you’re Lucifer’s concubine.”

Chloe glared at him.  “I’m Lucifer’s  _ wife.” _

The demon smirked as he circled her.  “You have fire.  I  _ like _ that.  Maybe I should keep you when we are finished here -- after I eat the child, of course.”  He opened his arms and reached for Trixie with monstrous claws.

Anger burned through Chloe as she shoved Trixie behind her.  “Over my dead body.”

Amaymon laughed.  “That can be arranged, although it would be a waste.  You can be  _ my _ concubine.”

Bile fought its way up Chloe’s throat as she lifted her chin.  When the demon reached out a clawed finger to caress her cheek, she swallowed hard and tried not to flinch.

But before he could touch her, Paimon shoved himself between her and Amaymon.  “You will not touch either one of them.”

The hulking monster laughed contemptuously.  “Oh, so you covet them for yourself?”  Baring his teeth, he snarled at the smaller demon.  “I am the Demon King of the South!  I can do anything I want.   _ Take _ anything I want.  You cannot stop me.”

“You know that the South has always been weaker than the West.”  Paimon got right into the bigger demon’s face and bared his sharp teeth back.  “Do not test me, Amaymon.  I can rip your throat out faster than you can blink.”

“Will you two just stop it for once?  Father above, you demons....  It’s amazing Hell even still exists with the likes of you running it.”  The dark-haired man shook his head in disgust.  “I’m surprised that your men did not kill the target, Paimon.”

The slender demon turned emotionless eyes to him.  “Why would they?  I had told them to bring her here without bloodshed.  They are loyal to the one who rules them.”  He glanced back to look at Chloe.

She took an involuntary step back at his intense gaze, so completely at odds with his stoic face.  Was he trying to send her a message?  She turned the words over in her mind.  Loyal to the one who rules them?  Was... was Paimon on her side?  What the hell was going on?!  Frustrated, she decided she had had enough of all the talk and no answers.  Having once faced down a crazy goddess, she wasn’t about to be cowed by demons.  Standing straight and tall, she took the offensive.  “Who are you? Why did you kidnap us?” she asked the man.

He smiled.  “My name is Raziel, not that it matters much.”

She blinked in surprise.  An angel ordering demons about?  What the hell...?

“As for why I kidnapped you,” he continued, “That was Paimon’s suggestion, really.  The plan was to storm Lucifer’s home and kill everyone and everything before taking what we wanted, but the demon suggested that stealth and kidnapping would be far more effective.”

Shock rippled down the blonde woman’s spine.  Paimon’s suggestion...?  Was he betraying Lucifer, or trying to protect them?  Nothing made any sense....  Reeling as if she had been struck, she shot a glance at the demon, who stared back at her impassively.

“And I have to admit, the Demon King was right in this instance -- it would be far easier to kill you, once everyone was rounded up.  Although...  I’m surprised that a demon would want less bloodshed and not more.”  Raziel side-eyed Paimon.

“I do not waste the lives of my demons, especially since you have constrained me by only allowing four to join us.” he said simply.  “I enjoy bloodshed just as much as Amaymon, but see no reason to lose my soldiers in the process.”

The angel snorted.  “I thought all demons in Hell were strong and brave, but I see I might have to revise my opinion.”

“Paimon is just a coward,” Amaymon sneered.  “Afraid to confront the one who abandoned us so long ago.”  He turned to the slender demon.  “You have become  _ soft, _ Paimon.  You lack the bloodlust of our kind --”

The demon once again bared his horrifically long and sharp teeth.  “Do not insult me.   I thirst just as much as you.”

Chloe felt Trixie’s arms tighten around her waist as Amaymon hissed with anger.  Doing her best to impart strength in her daughter, she gave her a hug back.  “Don’t worry, baby.  Lucifer will save us,” she whispered softly.

Upon overhearing Chloe’s words, Raziel laughed.  “I highly doubt it, although you can think that, if it will make your death more palatable.”  Turning to the two demons who looked ready to kill each other, he snapped.  “Stop it.  Let’s stay focused, shall we?”

Just as the demons backed off, a shrill ring filled the air as Chloe’s phone suddenly rang in her pocket.  Amaymon roared with anger, his huge hand shooting out and grabbing her neck.  The blonde woman heard her daughter scream, just as pain clamped around her throat.

“What is that foul noise?!” the demon snarled.

She could barely get out the words as his fist closed around her neck, cutting off her air.  “M-my phone.”

And then Paimon was there, knocking Amaymon’s hand away.  “I told you -- do _ not _ touch her.”  Turning to Chloe, he held out his hand.  “Please give me your phone.”

As she massaged her aching throat, she handed him the device, which he promptly crushed.

“Enough interruptions,” snapped Raziel. “We go.  Now.”

Paimon gave a short bow.  “Understood.”

With a last snarl at the smaller demon king, Amaymon turned to the angel.  “Fine.”

Nodding with satisfaction, Raziel smiled.

Chloe paled as a cacophony of raucous laughter filled the air.  The smaller demons with decaying faces hooted and hollered as their faces took on human form, as did Amaymon’s.  Trixie let out a yelp of fear as she and Chloe were carried along with the wave of demons pushing and shoving their way forward.  Their four abductors suddenly appeared beside them, shoving the nastier demons away, giving them breathing space.

Fearful of what was to come, the detective could only keep a strong hold of her daughter’s hand and hope that Lucifer would be able to thwart whatever the angel and demons were plotting.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe was late.

Lucifer normally would not have fretted if she was late picking Trixie up from school -- sometimes the child had extra classes that ran late -- but with Raphael’s warning ringing in his head, he felt paranoid.  His call had gone unanswered, which was unusual, prompting him to send a spate of texts to her phone... but there was no response.

His first impulse had been to drop everything and go find her, but then Emrys started to cry.  Of course.

Trying to call Maze and Amenadiel ended up with them claiming they had “somewhere to be,” and then a click as they hung up.  Apparently, they had heard the howling monster in the background of his call.

So Lucifer shucked off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and got down to business.  Maybe once he finished changing his son, he could throw him into a car seat and take him with him in the Corvette when he went to look for Chloe.

Just as he finished changing Emrys and put a thick fleece shirt on him, the elevator dinged.  His heart soared.  Chloe was back!

But... no.  It was Penelope.

Trying hard not to look disappointed as his mother-in-law stepped out of the elevator, Lucifer juggled the howling baby in his arms and plastered a fake smile on his face.  “Penelope, darling, welcome.”

The woman’s eyes were sharp as she strode up and yanked Emrys away from him.  “You have no idea how to take care of a baby.”  Glaring at him, she felt the baby’s bottom.  “Is he wet?”

“Nay, I just changed him --”

“He’s probably hungry.  Where’s Chloe?”

“Picking up Beatrice from school --”

“Go get a bottle for him,” she ordered as she bounced Emrys in her arms.  Sighing, Lucifer went to do her bidding.  He heard Penelope’s voice take on a sing-song quality as she spoke to the little gurgling baby.  “Ooh, and how’s my favorite grandson?”

The handle of the bar refrigerator cracked in Lucifer’s hand as he heard his son coo at the older woman.  Bloody hell, why, why,  _ why _ couldn’t his son be like that with  _ him? _  Heaving a sigh, he pulled out a bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it up with his lightbringer energy.  He should have gone to the kitchen and done the normal human routine of warming it up, but he was far too frustrated to do that.  Luckily, Penelope was not paying attention as she sat down on the couch.

Walking over to his mother-in-law, he handed the warm bottle to her.  When she snatched the bottle from him with a glare, he rolled his eyes.  Bloody hell, he really needed Chloe here!

“You’re a pathetic father,” Penelope said in a cooing voice as she gave the bottle to Emrys.  “You can’t even take care of your own son.  I bet you let Chloe do all the hard work.”

Flushing at the unfair statement, Lucifer opened his mouth to deny it, then shut it again.  What was the bloody use?  She hated him, and she always would.

“I don’t even know why my daughter married you.”  She cast a baleful look in his direction.  “You ruined her life.”

Her words weighed on shoulders, pressing him into the ground.  Taking a seat next to her, he struggled to find the right words to soothe his mother-in-law’s ire.  “Look, Penelope, I know you think I’m a horrible person, but I do love Chloe.  I’d do anything for her.”

For a long moment she stayed silent.  Then, in a surprising move, Penelope half-turned toward him as she continued to feed Emrys.  “Do you mean that?”

Was his mother-in-law starting to come around?  Hope flickered in his chest.  “Yes.  With all my heart.”

Looking down at the baby, the older woman sighed.  “That means a lot.  I worry about Chloe, you know. She’s my only daughter, and ever since I lost John, her happiness is all I care about.”

The fallen angel bit his lower lip. “Believe me, that’s all I care about as well.  I’d do anything to make her happy.”

Penelope closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and staring deep into his eyes.  “I don’t know if I can ever like you, but my daughter loves you -- god knows why.”

“Well, actually I don’t think he does --”

Penelope squinted at him.   _ “What _ are you talking about?”

“Just that --”

“Never mind.”  She waved him into silence.  “Look, you’re the father of my grandson, and I have to come to terms with the fact that if I want to see him, then I have to see  _ you.” _  Sighing like a heroine in a melodrama, she said, “I suppose we could  _ try _ to bury the hatchet.”

“I’d... appreciate that.”

She sniffed and turned away, then took a hard look at the baby in her arms.  Her brow furrowed.  “How on earth did he get so big so fast?  What in god’s name are you feeding him?!”

“Nothing in Dad’s name, believe me.”  Lucifer squirmed as Penelope’s piercing eyes threw daggers at him.  “Just milk --”

“He looks like he’s six months old!  He’s huge!”

“Yes, well....”

Just then the elevator dinged.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucifer rose to his feet.  “That must be Chloe and Beatrice --”

It  _ was _ Chloe and Trixie... as well as a horde of demons disguised as humans.  The fallen angel’s mouth fell open as they poured out of the elevator, keeping a tight circle around his family, while the emergency exit door at the far end of the penthouse slammed open.  Even more demons swarmed into the living room.

“Chloe!” he cried.  “Beatrice!”

As the fallen angel took a step forward, a dark-haired man shoved his way past the demons until he stood at the head of the crowd.  Lucifer recognized him instantly as his brother, Raziel.  Bloody hell, what was  _ he _ doing here, and with a horde of demons, no less?

“Hello, Brother,” the angel said.  “I believe you have something we want.”

 

 


	5. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You are awesome! <3

 

 

As Penelope rose to her feet with Emrys in her arms, Lucifer positioned himself in front of her while he assessed the situation.  Several demons swarmed behind them -- Southerners, by the looks of it. The same type of creatures also crowded around Chloe and Beatrice, with a handful of Westerners mixed in.  Bloody hell, they were surrounded....  But what were demons doing here?  They couldn’t come to Earth without being summoned, so how had Raziel brought so many of them?

Lucifer had his answer when he caught sight of Amaymon pushing his way forward to stand by his brother.  A demon king? _Here?_  And there was his most loyal subject, Paimon, taking a position next to Chloe and Beatrice.  He could barely believe his eyes as his heart skipped a beat.  The kings were betraying him!

Anger coursed through him, hot and burning like wildfire.  That his brother would bring the kings to Earth to threaten his family twisted his insides and sent his heart pounding.  Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed a fierce red.  Once he got his family safe, he would make them pay and _kill them all...._

“What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer roared.  His worried eyes sought out Chloe.  “Have they harmed you?”

“We are okay,” she said as the Southerners surrounding her and Trixie jeered.  To anyone else she sounded fine, but he could hear the fine trembling in her voice.  Hoping to reassure her, he gave her a slight nod, before turning his attention to the demon kings.

“You dare to threaten me and my family?”

“You have been gone a very long time,” Amaymon hissed, then grinned, showing off a mouthful of black, decayed teeth.  “Things have changed.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he studied the king.  “You have not changed one bit.  Bold only when you outnumber your opponent -- except you’ve forgotten to whom you speak.”  Standing tall with eyes that burned even brighter, the Devil  took a step forward and stared hard at his opponent until the demon’s eyes fell away. “Be mindful of who I am!”

Amaymon took a step back as he lifted his chin and thrust out his chest.  “You abandoned us -- you are no longer our lord and master!”

“Lord and master?!” gasped Penelope behind him.  “What are you, some sort of Mafia don?!  God, I always knew you were a criminal!”

Lucifer squelched the urge to roll his eyes.  Penelope seemed completely oblivious to the danger they were in.  Not only that, she now thought him even more despicable than she already did. _Lovely._

At her comment, Raziel snickered.  “He’s far from being a _criminal,_ little human.  Did you not know?  He’s the Devil -- Evil Incarnate!”

“Shut up, Raz.”  The fallen angel kept his eyes trained on the intruders.  “Penelope, take Emrys into the other room.”

“What’s he talking about?  I refuse to go anywhere until someone tells me what’s going on --”

Reining in his temper when he was so absolutely furious was difficult, but he managed to force his eyes back to dark brown as he whirled on his mother-in-law.  “Go to the other room.  Now.”

When Penelope opened her mouth to protest, Chloe called out in a stern voice.  “Listen to Lucifer and go.”

A smile played on Raziel’s lips as he approached the older woman.  “Oh no, no one goes anywhere.”

Fear mixed with rage within Lucifer, sparking his eyes into a furious red once more as he took a step toward the angel. “You leave her alone.”  Without taking his eyes off of his brother, he ordered again, “Penelope, go.”

As the older woman finally started moving past Lucifer with a fussing Emrys in her arms, Raziel gestured to three demons who split from the group to block her path.  “No, I’m in command here and she stays.  The fun is just beginning.”

Amaymon grinned as he dropped his glamour, revealing his hideous, rotting face and massive claws.  “Yes.  She will make a tasty morsel.”

Penelope started screaming as the rest of the horde exposed their true forms.  As the three creatures reached out for her, Lucifer sidestepped in front of them.  “Do _not_ touch her!”

For a moment they hesitated, then pressed forward again with arms outstretched.  Furious at their impudence, the Devil shoved them away, sending them flying across the room.  A movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye -- demons moving in from the rear.  Whirling, he bared his teeth at those behind him, his fists lifted threateningly as he raged with eyes burning.

When Penelope screamed again, he glanced at her, looking for the threat to her -- only to see she was screaming _at him._  The sight of her white face with huge eyes staring at him with horror quickly tempered his wrath.  Bloody hell, he hadn’t meant for her to find out this way....  The red faded from his eyes as he reached for her.  “Penelope --” he began, a plea in his voice before he broke off.

She backed up quickly, right into the arms of the demons, but she didn’t seem to notice.  “W-what are you?” she whispered, right before she slumped to the floor in a dead faint, with Emrys still in her arms.

Cursing, Lucifer lunged forward and tried to catch her, but the cackling attackers tackled him from the side, knocking him to the floor.  He was dimly aware of Raziel’s laughter as he struggled against the superior number of demons dogpiling on top of him.  Catching a glimpse of Penelope as he fought, he saw Amaymon standing over her, licking his lips.  White-hot rage filled him, fueling his strength as he punched and kicked his assailants away, but they just kept on coming.  Terror filled him as he saw the king reach for Emrys with claws outstretched.   _No!_  Not his son!  He’d never get to them in time --

And then Paimon suddenly stood in front of Penelope and Emrys, baring his razor-sharp teeth as he grabbed the demon king’s claw and threw it back at him.  “You will not touch them.”

The whole world seemed to freeze at his words.  Lucifer blinked with surprise at the turn of events, and even the horde pinning him down stopped to watch the scene unfold.

“Selfish bastard, you seek to steal what is rightfully mine?” Amaymon growled.  “Stand aside!”

Paimon fell into a fighting stance.  “I will not.”

Raziel let out an exasperated sigh.  “Must you two compete over everything?  Now is not the time --”

The slender demon glanced at the angel.  “I am not competing for anything.  I swore an oath to my lord.  I am faithful to the one who rules me.”

Hope suddenly shot through Lucifer at the king’s words, lifting his spirits.  His face lit up with a grin.  He should have known that Paimon would never break his trust!

“You traitor!  You’re betraying us?” yelled Amaymon as he grabbed the other king by the neck and shook him like a rag doll.  The slender demon kicked his larger opponent in the crotch, then fell to the floor as the King of the South doubled over with a grunt.

“I am not the traitor,” he said hoarsely as he rubbed his neck.  “We swore fealty to our lord -- never to this... this _angel.”_  He spat the word as if it was a curse.  “Lucifer is our lord and master, and his family is royalty.  It is our duty to defend them from all threats -- especially from _them.”_  He tossed his head in the direction of Raziel.

“You are a fool!  Why are you still faithful to him?  He abandoned you!” the angel yelled.

“That does not mean _we_ should abandon _him!"_

Amaymon backhanded Paimon across the face, then snarled at his demons.  “Kill the humans!  Kill them all!”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Right before Paimon had intercepted Amaymon, he looked at Chloe and Trixie, then his four soldiers and ordered in a hushed voice, “Protect.”

That one word had sent a flood of relief through the detective as the four guards tightened their circle around them.  As Paimon confronted the other king, Chloe felt the first stirrings of hope.  She had been so fearful for her mother and son, but seeing the demon defend the older woman eased the tension that had wound around her heart.

“Kill the humans!  Kill them all!”

At Amaymon’s words, Chloe’s heart tightened once again, but her police training kicked in as she drew her sidearm.  She raised her gun to start shooting the hostile creatures, but it was impossible to get a clear shot as Paimon’s soldiers jumped in to shield her and Trixie.  And perhaps it was better this way -- without an infinite number of Hell-forged bullets, she had to use her shots judiciously.  Should the demons helping her get overpowered, she had be ready to defend herself and her daughter.

Bodies flew left and right as the slender guards fought valiantly to protect them.  A part of Chloe longed to run to her mother and son, but she refused to leave Trixie.  A clear head was what she needed, not emotion.  Running into that other fight right now was bound to just make everything worse -- and besides, she had the Devil on her side.

Her eyes flew to Lucifer, now free from the horde that had pinned him down.  He fought his way toward Penelope and Emrys, punching and throwing attackers out of his way.  Before he could reach them, though, Raziel knocked him to the ground with fists flying.  Fear filled Chloe as she saw Lucifer’s head snap back before his brother kicked him in the chest, then threw him into a bookcase.  He cried out at the impact, then fell to the floor as books and broken shelving fell on top of him.  When he groaned in pain, horror filled her.  Her presence was making him mortal.

_Oh god, no --_

Chloe’s breaths grew short and nausea overwhelmed her, sending a rush of saliva into her mouth.  Swallowing convulsively, she struggled to get a handle on her emotions.  She had to leave, put distance between her and Lucifer so that he would be safe!  But she was surrounded by demons, trapped like a bird in a cage....

Trixie’s arms tightening around her waist brought her back to her own situation.  Glancing over, she saw what had upset her daughter -- one of the attackers had plunged his large claws into their guard’s chest.  Two of the slender guards had already been killed by the multitude of hostile creatures, and now a third had fallen.  Even as she watched, the attackers gutted the final protector with their sharp claws before turning toward her.

Immediately tucking Trixie behind her, Chloe prayed her daughter hadn’t just seen the gruesome scene.  Sandwiching her daughter between herself and a wall, she raised her gun.  “Stay behind me, monkey, and keep your eyes shut.”

Taking aim, she squeezed the trigger again and again.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The sound of gunshots penetrated Lucifer’s dazed brain as he struggled out of the collapsed bookshelf, setting his heart thumping at a furious pace.   _Chloe!_  He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.  If she was harmed in any way, he’d never forgive himself --

Knocking the books aside, he pulled himself to his feet.  Blood poured from a cut on his forehead into his eyes, and he angrily wiped the red liquid away.  Blinking hard to clear his vision, he saw more creatures surging toward Chloe and Trixie, even though she brought down a demon with every shot.  It was only a matter of seconds before she would be overwhelmed.

For a moment he couldn’t think as white-hot rage boiled over inside, robbing his brain of coherent thought.  Moving faster than he thought possible, he sprinted over and tackled the nearest foe, punching him in the head.  Picking up the limp body, he threw it at the other assailants, then jumped into the fray, striking out like a fighting whirlwind.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

As Lucifer fought the demons, Chloe dropped her now-empty gun, then grabbed her other firearm from her boot.  Raising her weapon, she tried to get a bead on the attackers, but saw that she didn’t need to.  Her husband was staying on the offensive, beating them back before they could strike him.  Even if they did manage a blow, his rage was so great that Chloe doubted he even felt it.

Glancing over to at her mother and son, she saw Paimon fighting with Amaymon as Penelope roused, the howling baby still clutched in her arms.

“Mom!” she cried, gesturing to her.  “Get to the other room!”

Penelope seemed to understand, but she was moving so slowly that Chloe wanted to scream.  She knew that her mother had received a terrible shock, but she was still in danger, even with Paimon shielding her.  Her eyes shifted to that demon, only to see Raziel plunge a knife into his back.  Taking advantage of the unexpected attack, Amaymon clawed open Paimon’s chest.  Injured, he tumbled forward, trying to grapple his attacker around the waist, but Amaymon kicked him away easily, then yanked Emrys from Penelope’s arms.

“Emrys!” Chloe screamed as Penelope scrambled away from the large monster and angel.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer knocked away the last demon when he heard Chloe’s scream.   _Bloody hell, no --_

Turning, he saw Emrys in Amaymon’s arms.  Heart squeezing painfully in his chest, he ran toward them as the demon and angel strode to the balcony.  One of the last remaining adversaries tackled Lucifer, knocking him to the floor.  Desperate to reach his son, the Devil smashed his fist into his attacker’s face and tried to wriggle out from under him, but his opponent swung his claw down.  Just as Lucifer caught the wrist of the talon before he was gutted, a gunshot rang out.

The demon collapsed on top of the Devil.  With a hard shove, Lucifer pulled himself out from under the dead body, then rushed to his feet and saw Raziel grab Amaymon from behind, spread his wings, and take off into the sky.  He started chasing after them, then spun on his heel.

“Chloe?” he called out, hesitating a split-second.

“We’re okay -- go!” she yelled back.

“Right!”  Running for the balcony, he unfurled his wings, tearing his shirt as the huge appendages emerged.  He heard Penelope’s scream as he spread them wide, but he couldn’t bother with her.  She already hated him -- proof of who he was wouldn’t change a thing.  Leaping over the railing, he dove after the kidnappers and his son.

 

 


	6. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-super huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!!

 

 

Leaping over the railing, Lucifer spread his wings wide as he fell and caught an updraft.  The wind lifted him as he flapped his wings for more speed, then pulled them in tight as he dived like a peregrine falcon after his prey.  Raziel was fast, but weighted down by his cargo.  Lucifer struggled to discern where they were headed.  He couldn’t imagine Heaven or Hell, so possibly a hideout on Earth?  Why did they want Emrys, anyway?  As all sorts of horrible reasons crowded his head, fear for his son drove the Devil onward, faster and faster.  He could do this -- he would catch them, then give his bloody brother and that traitorous king what for....

After looking over his shoulder, Raziel suddenly changed directions, soaring skyward into a giant cloudbank.  Determined not to lose him, Lucifer gave chase.  The mist was thick, almost soupy, but he could still see the very dim outline of his brother ahead of him.  When the angel veered wildly left and right, the Devil stuck with him.  Slowly Lucifer started to make headway, until he could almost grab a hold of his brother’s ankle.  He reached with fingers outstretched.  Just a few more inches --

Without warning Raziel suddenly dropped like a rock, straight down through the cloud. Caught off-guard, Lucifer cursed as he overshot, losing precious seconds as he did a somersault in midair and went into a hard dive.  The wind roared past as it buffeted him, pushing hard and giving resistance, but the fallen angel gritted his teeth and increased his speed.  He couldn’t lose his son, he couldn’t...!

As he burst through the bottom of the cloud, he caught sight of his brother far ahead, soaring straight down.  Shooting after him like a bullet, Lucifer started to catch up once again.  There was no way that Raziel could escape now -- he was running out of sky.

But as Raziel plummeted toward the ocean, Lucifer realized that his brother had no intention of slowing down -- the bloody bastard was headed for Hell.

“Shite!”  

Desperation rode him, urging him to fly faster than he ever had in his long, immortal life.  If he didn’t catch up with Raziel before he hit the water, there would be no turning back.  He didn’t want to go back to Hell -- not this way.  Just the mere thought of the pain he’d have to endure had him cringing inwardly.  His gut reaction was to turn and run, figure out another way to get his child back, but he knew that wasn’t an option.  He’d be damned if he left his son in the hands of his brother and a horde of demons.  

No, he’d Fall a thousand times for Emrys.

The wind tore at his wings, his body, his very skin, burning him with its resistance, but he pushed back furiously.  So close -- he could do this, he could catch them!  Pushing against the force of the wind screaming past him, he reached out for his brother, his fingertips just brushing the angel’s ankle.  Raziel kicked out at him, then let loose with a final burst of speed, plummeting into the sea with a huge splash.

Cursing, Lucifer followed without hesitation.  As he plunged into the blue depths of the ocean, the sheer cold of the water robbed him of the air in his lungs.  Then his angelic powers kicked in, shielding him as he plummeted downward, faster and faster.  His heart pounded in his chest as he pursued his brother to the border that separated the planes.  How frightened his son must be, in the arms of a demon being carried by a crazy uncle, away from his mum!  And now headed for Hell -- would Raziel’s Grace keep Emrys safe?  It had to, right?  After all, kidnapping his son only to burn him would not make any sense at all....

That belief was the only thing that gave Lucifer any sense of comfort as he passed through the Hellmouth and hit the thick atmosphere of Hell.  Fire erupted all over his body, searing everything away -- clothes, skin, hair -- leaving him a raw mass of muscle and ligaments.  Blood boiled in pockets on his limbs and torso, increasing his torment.  

Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Lucifer struggled to hold onto his rationality even as horrendous pain speared through him, destroying all coherent thought.  The only thing left was such fierce agony that he almost wished he was dead.  But no, he couldn’t die -- Emrys needed him... his son.  Holding the image of the baby in his mind, he warded off the pain-induced insanity. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Lucifer squinted against the flames and held up an arm to fend off the worst of the wretched heat burning in his lungs, his body, his face, but it was too overpowering.  Although his wings were protected by their divinity, even they began to singe at the edges.  

Just able to make out his brother’s figure ahead of him, the Devil stayed on his tail, streaking across the sky like a flaming meteor.  Lucifer was glad that Raziel was headed for the outskirts of Hell, bypassing the great city of Topheth where the infinite number of cells were kept, to land in a remote area in the Barathrum Rock Plains.  Not deserted, though -- he could see a horde of demons below.

Doing his best to avoid the massive throng, he smashed into a clearing just beyond them like a falling star.  The ground heaved and buckled beneath him as he plowed into it with the force of a torpedo.  Pebbles and rocks abraded his muscles as he tumbled, then skidded his way to a stop, embedding into his flesh and increasing his agony.  

For a moment he just lay there, unable to believe he had finally landed.  Everything was unnaturally still, as if all the denizens of Hell held their breath to see if he still lived.  Did he?  He didn’t even know anymore -- all he knew was that his whole body throbbed in time with his heartbeat.  Small granules of rock fell on his abused body as he tried to move, sending daggers of pain through him.

A baby’s cry shattered the quiet air, and Lucifer’s heart gave a jolt.  _  Emrys! _

With as much effort as he could muster, he peeled himself off the piles of rock and dirt.  His son needed him -- he couldn’t be lying about, no matter what kind of pain he was in.  Cursing his Graceless state -- and Dad, for that matter -- he staggered to his feet and shook out his white wings, now singed at the edges and brown with dirt and dust.  Could he still fly?  He hoped so.

Tottering like a drunken man, he took a few steps forward before he leapt and flapped his wings, hoping they would support his weight.  Miraculously, they did, catching the air current and lifting him upward.  Even the wind rushing against him hurt, but he gritted his teeth and soared out of the giant rift. He quickly spotted his son, still in the hands of Amaymon and standing next to Raziel, surrounded by demons.

As soon as he touched down outside the horde, Lucifer fell to his knees, but pulled himself upright and stood tall.  He was the Lord of Hell, and he couldn’t afford to show any weakness.  Snarling at the creatures blocking his path, he started forward.  They instantly made way, opening up a path straight to where the king and the angel stood.  One particularly brave demon -- an Easterner -- scurried up to him with a bow and handed him the set of robes from his own back.  Without breaking stride, Lucifer took the clothing and quickly shrugged it over his horribly damaged body as he pulled his human glamour about him like a cloak.

“Stop right there,” Amaymon ordered as he held up a screaming Emrys for all to see.  “I have the babe!  I am the new Lord of Hell!”

The sound of Emrys’s terror stoked Lucifer’s anger to fever pitch.  How dare he frighten his son!  As he continued marching toward the king, his eyes grew a fiery red.  “You are nothing of the sort, you bloody idiot.  Give me back my son.”

“No!  The angel said that if I had the babe, I would control all of Hell --”

“Is  _ that _ what this has been all about?” Lucifer’s fury grew so great that he thought he’d spontaneously combust.  “Well, you bloody wanker, let me dispel that notion for you.  My son is not some tool that you can use.  He is  _ my son.” _

“And that is why he will let me control everything -- he is the crown prince!  And since you have abandoned us, we owe you no loyalty.”  Amaymon pulled the baby close to his chest.   _ “He _ is now the Lord of Hell, and since he’s too young to do anything,  _ I  _ am in command.  Now back away.  I control everyone now -- I can order them to attack you.”

“And you think that frightens me?”  The Devil laughed mockingly.  “Seriously?  They know who I am --  _ don’t they?” _  He whirled on them all, watching the horde fall back with fear.  Grinning with satisfaction, he turned back to Amaymon.  “Besides, I’d think the other kings would have something to say about that.”

“They are dead,” howled one demon -- a Northerner.  “A week ago, my lord waged war on East --”

Lucifer’s mouth fell open.  “Bloody hell, why?”

“He wished to be the Lord of Hell, Sire.  He said we had a chance with the Kings of the West and South preoccupied on Earth.  We launched a major offensive two days ago at the Disputed Lands, along the Abyss.  Both kings and many legions tumbled in, and are now lost forever.”

Reeling from the news, the Devil took a step backward.  “And all of you here...?”

“Are that is left of the North and East.  The Westerners are awaiting their king at their own lands, but The King of the South has just informed us that he, too, is dead.  We are lost without our kings, Sire.  There is only Amaymon of the Southern Kingdom left to follow.”

“And now your new lord _ is _ here!” the king crowed.  “My possession of the babe marks me as the new ruler of Hell!”

White-hot rage scorched through Lucifer, so great that he was sure his insides looked even more charred than his outsides.  The bloody tosser thought to take over Hell by using and manipulating his son?  A harsh laugh spilled out of his mouth -- a terrible sound filled with vehemence.  Once he got his hands on Amaymon, he’d kill him  _ very _ slowly. With eyes brimming with a killing lust, he marched toward his adversary.

“You made a big mistake,” Lucifer growled, his voice dropping to a guttural snarl.  “If you had but asked, I would have happily handed the reins of Hell over to you.  Instead you threaten my family and steal my son -- and for that, I shall punish you.”

Amaymon took a step back, the grin falling from his face, only to be shoved forward by Raziel.  “Go face him.  Give me the babe and fight your one-time lord and master.”

The king looked at the furious Devil approaching, then back at the angel before he shook his head.  His eyes darted left and right, before resting once again on Raziel.  “No, it wasn’t supposed to be this way --”

“And what way did you think it would be?”  Lucifer’s voice slowly increased in volume as a berserker fury took a hold of him, until he was yelling.  The pain in his body ceased to exist as he stalked the demon.  “Did you really think I would let this kind of insolence slide?!”

“You stay back and bow to me,” Amaymon yelled as he lifted Emrys in front of him, like a shield.  “Or I will kill the babe!”

For a split second, Lucifer faltered, for his son’s safety meant everything to him.  He’d gladly give his life for the baby -- but then, as he recalled everything he knew about the Demon King of the South, he realized he wouldn’t have to.

“No, you won’t.  When it comes right down to it, you’re a coward, Amaymon.  You always have been, even though you bluster like some bloated cow.”  The Devil smiled wolfishly as he pressed on, ruffling the feathers on his outstretched wings.  “You know it, and I know it.  Is challenging me what you really desire?  Because you know I can easily beat you in one-on-one combat.” 

“You don’t scare me.”  Although the king smiled, sweat beaded his brow, contradicting his words.  He took a step back.  “I have the babe --”

“Yes, you do.  But come on, Amaymon.”  Lucifer’s voice took on a cajoling quality.  “It’s not what you really want, is it?  You don’t  _ really _ desire having your face torn off, then dying slowly as I rip your lungs out, do you?”   When he came within five feet of his opponent, he stopped.  “Now hand over my son, and perhaps I will refrain from having the hellhounds chew your liver to shreds.”

“What are you waiting for?” Raziel hissed.  “Give me the babe and fight him!”

Amaymon shifted uneasily as Emrys screamed and howled.

“Give me back my son.”

“Fight him, you fool!”

Lucifer saw the indecision on Amaymon’s face before the king finally turned toward Raziel.  “You must help me -- this was your plan!  You must help --”

As Amaymon took a step forward, the angel pulled a dagger from his boot and plunged it into the king’s gut, slashing him open as he ripped the blade out.  Stunned, he stared down at his wound, then the angel, with eyes wide with disbelief.  Raziel tore Emrys from his arms, then stabbed Amaymon repeatedly in the chest.  As he fell to his knees, the angel kicked him viciously in the head and knocked him away.  The king fell at Lucifer’s feet, and did not move again.

A collective gasp from all the surrounding demons resounded in the air as Lucifer stared in shock.  Glancing down at Amaymon’s body, then at the angel, he tried to comprehend what had just happened in a matter of seconds.  “Bloody hell -- are you mad?!”

“Useless coward.”  Raziel spat at the dead body.  Glancing up at Lucifer, he shrugged.  “No loss -- demons are lower than worms, more wretched than humans.  They should be wiped from existence.”

The fallen angel gaped.  “But then why did you help him steal my son?!”

“Because it was all part of  _ my _ plan,” a voice called out behind him -- one horribly familiar that he had hoped never to hear again.  Turning slowly, Lucifer saw a huge, hulking angel with white-blonde hair standing behind him, a wicked smile on his face.  

The Devil felt his heart stutter before pounding madly in his chest.  “Mike.”

“Hello, Brother.  We’ve been expecting you.”

 

 


	7. Healing Paimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!

 

 

“Mom!”

Chloe ran toward her mother sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by dead demons and screaming her head off.  As she knelt by her side, she saw Paimon stir slightly.  He was still alive!

“Trixie!  Get me some towels -- now!”

“Okay!”  The little girl dashed off to the linen closet in the hall.

Seeing that her mother was unharmed, she turned to the demon and cringed at the extent of his injuries.  Lying in a widening pool of blood with his chest torn open, his eyes, glazed with pain, sought hers.  Trying to speak, he coughed instead and spit up blood.

“Don’t speak, Paimon. You’re going to be okay --”

“I’m... sorry... my lady queen.  Failed... you.”  Paimon shut his eyes briefly before looking at her again.  “Failed... my lord....”

“No, no, you did fine,” Chloe soothed.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly wrenched her away from the dying demon, and she turned to see Penelope with wide and frightened eyes next to her.  “What are you doing, Chloe?  We have to get out of here --”

“Paimon’s hurt --”

“He’s a demon!”  A look of horror crossed the older woman’s face.  “Oh my god, you’re married to the Devil!”

“Mom --”

“Your son is the Antichrist!”

_“Mom!”_

Chloe wanted to start throwing things.  Now was not the time for this discussion!  She turned back to Paimon, only to be yanked to her feet by her mother.  “We have to get out of here,” Penelope’s fingers dug into Chloe’s arm as she tugged her toward the elevator.

“Mom, no!  Stop!  I have to help Paimon --”

But Penelope’s grip was surprisingly strong and did not loosen.  “I have to get you out of this hellhole, pumpkin.  You need to be saved.  We can still get you and Trixie out of here.” She turned toward the hall just as the little girl came dashing out, her arms filled with towels.  “Trixie, come here -- now!”

Chloe dug in her heels and yanked hard against her mother’s grip, but it was like trying to escape an anaconda.  “Dammit, Mom, I have to help Paimon.  He’s dying --”

“He’s a demon -- let him die!”

“No!  He saved our lives!  He saved _your_ life!”

Trixie’s eyes grew round with fear at the sight of Penelope dragging Chloe toward the elevator.  The older woman spotted the child and cried, “Come here, Trixie.  Come to Nana!”

Struggling to control her temper, the detective tried to reason with her mother.  “Mom, please stop.  You’re scaring Trixie -- and me. Now come on, I need your help --”

“Help?!”  Penelope laughed hysterically.  “You want me to help you with that... thing?!  While your husband is god knows where, chasing god knows what, because he’s the _Devil?!”_  She rounded on Chloe, her eyes crazed.  “Did you know he was the Devil when you married him?”

“Mom --”

“Did you?!”

“Goddamn it, Mom, let me go!”  Prying the tight fingers off of her arm, Chloe finally managed to wrench away from her mother.  “Look, Mom, I know you’re scared, but if you can’t get a hold of yourself, you’ll have to leave.”

The older woman’s mouth fell opened.  “You can’t --”

“I can.  Now look, I need to help this man --”

“He’s a demon!”

“He saved our lives!”

“You’ve been brainwashed!  The Devil has subverted you!” her mother screamed and grabbed her again.  “We have to exorcise you --”

“Stop it, Mom!” Chloe yelled as she shook off Penelope once again.  “Either help me or get out!"

For a moment the older woman stared at her, mouth agape, before snapping her jaw shut and turning on her heel.  “This isn’t over.  I’ll get you deprogrammed, I swear!”  She stalked to the elevator and glared at her daughter until the doors closed on her.

Rushing back to Paimon, Chloe tried not to think about what had just happened. She knew her mother had sustained a horrible shock, and this was definitely not the way she wanted Penelope to find out about Lucifer, but what was done was done.  She’d deal with it later.  She had bigger things to worry about now.

Kneeling by Paimon, she checked for a pulse -- faint, but there -- then beckoned to her daughter.

“Why did Nana act so weird?” Trixie asked as she dashed over.

“Nana’s a little... shocked right now.”  Chloe glanced up at her daughter as she took the towels from her and placed them on Paimon’s chest.  “Trixie, baby, I need to heal Paimon.  Can you help me?”

The little girl bobbed her head bravely.  “He saved us, Mommy.  I want to help save him back.”

Chloe gave her a smile.  “Good girl.  Put pressure on his wound, okay?  Just to stop the bleeding.  With any luck, he’ll be better before we know it.”

“Okay.”

Closing her eyes, Chloe placed her hands upon Paimon.  Drawing deep within her, she pulled up as much power as she could, and dived in after the white energy as it poured into the demon.

She was shocked at how much damage there was, not just to his chest and back, but all over -- he had sustained many more injuries than she had been aware of.  She worked diligently on his damaged organs, then shifted her focus to his other injuries.  They weren’t quite as bad, but were still worrisome.  When she was finally satisfied that she had healed him to the best of her ability, she pulled back.

Coming back to herself, she found herself hunched over his body.  Looking up, she saw Trixie sitting across from her, staring with worried eyes.  “Hey,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Are you okay, Mommy?  You’ve been lying on him a long time....”

Managing a crooked smile, Chloe nodded.  “I’m... okay.  Tired, but okay.”  She struggled to her feet, but wobbled dangerously.  Oh, if only Lucifer was here to help get her to bed -- all she wanted to do was sleep!  But he was on a much more important mission -- to get their son back from the demon and crazy angel.  She hoped he would return soon, otherwise she would go and find him -- something she couldn’t do in the shape she was currently in.

Trixie rushed to her side, giving her some much-needed stability.  “You sure?”

“Yes, monkey.  Help me to the couch, will you?  Mommy’s just gotta lie down for a little bit.”

Once they got there, she collapsed in a heap.  A part of her brain felt bad that Trixie was surrounded by dead demons in the penthouse, but she just couldn’t stay awake.  Her last waking thought was the hope that Lucifer and Emrys were okay.  Then a giant abyss of darkness opened up before her and, unable to resist, she fell in.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The sound of Trixie giggling woke her up.  Chloe lay there, trying to get her bearings.  It didn’t feel like she was in her bed....

“And you call this... cake, Miss... Beatrice?”  A man’s voice -- one she didn’t recognize.

Her eyes flew open.  For a moment fear shot through her.  What the hell?  An invader was in the penthouse, talking to Trixie?  Taking a deep breath, she assessed the situation. She was on the couch in the living room, and the lamps were on -- it was night.  Turning her head, she saw Paimon sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bar, with Trixie sitting next to him.  They were sharing a piece of chocolate cake.

Memories of the abduction, the battle, and saving Paimon came flooding back to Chloe.  Letting out a big sigh of relief, she relaxed her guard and quietly watched the demon and her daughter as she gathered her strength.

“Isn’t it good?” The little girl gave the demon a huge grin with a mouth surrounded by chocolate frosting and cake crumbs, before grabbing a napkin.

Paimon nodded soberly.  “Indeed.  We do not have such things in Hell.”

“What do you eat?”

“We enjoy hunting and eating Sheol scorpions.  A scorpion’s blood is quite refreshing, and its flesh is particularly tasty when roasted over an open flame.”

Trixie pulled a face.  “That sounds gross.  And aren’t scorpions small? It doesn’t seem like it would fill you up....”

“Sheol scorpions are twice as long as I am tall, and quite vicious.  It takes a number of demons to kill them.  The flaming salamanders of Abaddon Swamp -- also quite large -- are delicious raw.  We covet their livers when we find them.  We used to eat Hellbeast -- it was considered quite a delicacy -- but my lord banned their consumption.”

“So you don’t eat Hellbeasts?”

“No.  Unbeknownst to our knowledge, my lord had befriended one.  When he found out we had started hunting them for food and sport, he was... not pleased.”

“What did he do?”

“He issued a proclamation, then set aside part of the Gehenna Archipelago as a preserve.  It is heavily warded, so no one can see or sense what is inside.  Most Hellbeasts now reside there, although if we are lucky, a few will wander out, which we can catch and use as steeds.”  Paimon’s eyes grew distant.  “I remember tasting Hellbeast long ago.  The meat was so succulent, so flavorful --”

Trixie suddenly grinned.  “But it isn’t as good as chocolate cake, right?”

A slight smile touched the demon’s mouth.  “No, Miss Beatrice.  It is not as good as chocolate cake.”

Chloe smiled at the exchange.  It seemed like Trixie had made a new friend.  Now it was time to find out what the hell was happening.  With a groan, she pulled herself to a sitting position.  Her head spun, making the room swirl around her, before she was able to control the dizziness.

“Mommy!”  Upon seeing Chloe up, Trixie dashed over, jumped on the couch beside her and gave her a big hug.  “You’re awake!”

On her heels came Paimon, bending on one knee beside her, his eyes full of concern.  “My lady, how do you fare?  Is there something you require that I can procure for you?”

“No, I’m okay.”  As she hugged Trixie, her eyes darted around the living room.  “Lucifer is not back with our son?”

A regretful expression crossed the demon’s face.  “I am afraid not, my lady.”

Crap.  He should have been back by now, which meant that he had run into trouble.  Trying to rise to her feet, she found herself so overwhelmed with dizziness that she say back down.  “I have to find him --”

Paimon shook his head.  “You are in no condition to do anything.  I will find him for you, only....”

“Only...?”

“I believe he has gone to Hell, my lady, and I cannot go back without assistance.”

The blood drained out of Chloe’s face.  “He’s gone back to Hell?”

The demon’s expression was regretful.  “I suspect so, my lady.”

She reached out and grabbed his forearm.  “Tell me everything.”

“The angel came to us -- we four Kings -- and said that we could rule Hell under Lucifer’s son... that whoever had the babe, had Hell under his command.  The original plan was to kill everyone and take the babe --”

“But you convinced them not to.”

“I was only allowed four soldiers.  I did not think I could protect you and the babe in an all-out attack.  I also did not realize you had so much family here.”  His gaze fell to Trixie, then back to her. “Please forgive your servant for going along with the angel’s plan, even briefly.  It was necessary, in order to protect you -- and in the end, I failed.”  Regret darkened his expression as he bowed his head.  “Please take my life in compensation.”

Chloe shook her head.  “I’m not going to do that.  Thank you for saving us, and my mother.”

Paimon gazed at her earnestly.  “Lucifer is my lord and master.  I am faithful to the one who rules me.  I will go to Hell for you to search for my lord, if you will but send me back.”

Chloe took a hard look at the demon’s face, which was drawn and pale.  “You aren’t in any shape to go.”

“My lady --”

“And I’m in no shape to transport you or anyone now.  We rest tonight, and then we’ll find him first thing in the morning.  Besides, what if they come back, or send more angels?  I need to get in touch with Maze and make sure Trixie stays safe.”

Paimon nodded.  “You are wise, my lady.  My lord has indeed chosen well.”  At his words, Chloe felt a blush stain her cheeks.

“Can I go too, Mommy?” Trixie asked as she bounced on the couch beside her mother.  “I can help!”

“I need you to stay safe --”

She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  “Maze has been teaching me how to use my dirk!”

Oh, great.  That’s all she needed -- her daughter throwing herself in danger in Hell.  “Baby --”

“The little one has the heart of a demon,” Paimon said with approval.

Chloe shot a dark look at the demon.  “Don’t encourage her.”  Turning back to Trixie, she said, “I need you to stay safe.  God only knows what might happen down there --”  She paused, considering her words.  “Well, he probably doesn’t, but at any rate, I want you to stay with Maze and Amenadiel until we return.”

“Awwww!”

At her daughter’s crestfallen expression, the blonde woman felt her heart clench, but she had to keep Trixie safe.  “I’m sorry, monkey, but it’s for the best.  There will probably be more bloodshed -- “  As soon as she said the word, Chloe realized that all of the fallen demons were gone, and the black tiles had been mopped clean.  “What happened to all the... uh... the....” She waved at the floor.

Paimon’s gaze followed the wave of her hand, then returned to her.  “They are on the balcony, my lady, awaiting a funeral pyre.”

“I helped him clean the blood on the floor!” Trixie piped up, hopping onto the sofa next to her mother.  “He didn’t know what a mop was!”

“I see.”  Chloe gave her a smile, hoping her daughter wouldn’t be too traumatized by that.  Perhaps she could ask Sachiel to dull the little girl’s memories of the fight and aftermath so that she wouldn’t have nightmares.  Turning back to the demon, she said, “Thank you, Paimon --”

“It is I who must thank you.  The little one has told me that you saved my life.  It is a debt I cannot repay.”  he bowed his head to her.

Chloe rested a hand on his shoulder.  “You protected us.  Consider it repaid.”

“My lady queen, you are far too generous.  I will do all I can to serve the royal house.”

Trixie yanked at Chloe’s arm.  “Mommy, did he just call you a queen?”

“He did, monkey,” Chloe answered as another blush tinted her cheeks.

“Does that make me a princess?” Trixie asked, her face lighting up.

The demon turned his attention to the little girl.  “You are the child of my lord and my queen, and older than the babe, which makes you the Crown Princess of Hell.”

Trixie grew even more excited.  “Cool!”

 _Oh god, no._  “Well, She’s my child by blood, my husband’s by marriage,” Chloe said as she gave her daughter a warning look.  “None of my children are the crown prince or princess of anything.”

“Awww, but Mommy...!”

“No.”  As Trixie’s face fell, Chloe ruffled her hair affectionately.  “I do not want any of my children ruling Hell.”

“But --”

_“No.”_

The little girl threw herself against the backrest of the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  “It’s not fair.”

“If I may, my lady?” Paimon asked Chloe.  She wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but she reluctantly gave her approval.  At her nod, he turned to Trixie.  “Miss Beatrice, you are still part of the royal family.  I am yours to command.”  He bowed his head to her.

Trixie immediately brightened.  “Wow!”

“He may be yours to command, but don’t abuse him, Trixie,” warned Chloe, hoping her daughter would not take advantage of Paimon’s loyalty.

“I won’t!”  The little girl grinned at her mother before turning shining eyes to the demon.  “Can you fly?”

“Alas, no, Miss Beatrice.”

“Oh.”  She cocked her head at him.  “So what can you do?”

“I am the Demon King of the West, and I command two hundred legions.”

Her face fell.  “That doesn’t sound very interesting.”

“I am sorry.”  He looked down at the floor before turning hopeful eyes toward the little girl.  “I do have vast amounts of knowledge...?”

“That’s not very cool either.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, you must do something that’s cool!”

Paimon blinked.  “Well, I do ride a dromedary....”

The little girl squinted at him.  “What’s a dromedary?”

“I believe you call it a camel.”

Trixie’s face lit up.  “Now _that’s_ cool!  Can you show me your camel?”

“Well, he is in Hell --”

“Oh.”  Her face fell, before she finally smiled. “That’s okay.  We can still be friends.”

“I am honored, Miss Beatrice.”

Chloe was surprised that she could still chuckle, despite everything that had happened.  “Well, I’m glad that is settled. Trixie, get me the cordless phone, will you?  I need to call Maze and Amenadiel, and get them up to speed....”

 

 


	8. An Old Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you, Luci.”

Lucifer looked Michael up and down as his berserker fury washed away, to be replaced by cold fear.  The fact that his brother Michael was free from his cell boded very ill, and with Emrys in the hands of Raziel, everything suddenly took a turn for the worse.  Swallowing hard, he buried his anxiety as he smiled and adopted a cocky attitude.

“Well. brother.  Found a way out, I see.”

“No thanks to you.”  Michael lifted his chin.  “Raziel released me right before he took the demons to Earth.”

“I figured as much.”  Facing the archangel, the Devil was careful to keep himself between him and Raziel behind him.  As long as they were separated, Mike wouldn’t be able to get his hands on Emrys....  “So you’ve turned to mere kidnapping, have you?  I must say you’ve fallen very far indeed.  And here I thought you wouldn’t stoop to anything less than murder, as well as treachery, defamation, fraud --”

The blonde angel snorted with contempt.  “As arrogant as ever.”  His ice-blue eyes bored into Lucifer’s.  “And still just as stupid.”

“Stupid?  My, my, brother.  I would have thought you would think of better insults than that.  After all, you spent... how long in Hell?  A year?”  Lucifer smirked as he took a step back.  If he could reach Raziel while keeping MIke preoccupied, he could grab Emrys and get him to safety.  There was no way he’d battle his archangel brother without a weapon when his son might get injured.  “Oh that’s right, time moves much faster in a cell, doesn’t it?  Which makes it even sadder that after umpteen millennia in confinement, the best insult you could come up with is ‘stupid.’”

“Insolent dog -- you dare to imply that I’m stupid, when you’re the one who is caught like a fox in a snare?”

Lucifer backed up another step, then shot a quick glance at his other brother.  Holding the crying baby loosely in his hands, Raziel glowed with euphoria as he stared at the archangel.  He wasn’t paying any attention to the Devil at all, which was good....

“Well, then, why don’t you enlighten me all about this snare, then?”

Michael lifted his chin and laughed.  “We’ve been planning this for months.  Ever since Orphiel took over the Council, Raziel has been visiting me.  He’s told me everything: Father going insane, you getting your whore pregnant --”

Fury exploded inside Lucifer at the insult.  “Do  _ not _ talk about my wife that way --”

“Still in love with the vile insect, I see.  Why shouldn’t I call her a whore?  It’s the truth.”

Clenching his fists, the fallen angel struggled to control his rage.  He couldn’t afford to get pulled into a physical fight with his brother -- not while his son needed rescuing.  Besides, he had just Fallen and burned -- he was no match for Michael right now.

“So why did you kidnap my son?”

The archangel laughed.  “You haven’t figured that out yet?”  Leaning forward, he gave his fallen brother a vicious smile.  “Why, to lure you here, of course.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he tipped his head.  “Lure me...?  Why not just have Raziel set you free and confront me on Earth?”

“And alert every other sibling in the Silver City that I’ve been released?  They’d be on me like a pack of dogs, thanks to you.”  Without warning, Michael rushed Lucifer and grabbed him by his robes.  “Most of them don’t trust me anymore, thanks to  _ you!” _

Pain exploded across Lucifer’s face as Michael smashed his fist into his jaw.  Blood flew from the blow as he lost his footing, but his brother didn’t release his grip on him.  Dragging him forward, the archangel got nose to nose with the Devil.

“Thanks to you, almost everyone except Raziel sees me as some sort of lying, cowardly brute, when it’s always been you who’s been Evil Incarnate!”  He began pummeling his brother.  “You!  Your fault --  _ you!” _

Lucifer cried out as Michael punched him again and again.  His head spinning, he struggled to stay conscious and reserve his strength for when the time was right.  Talking -- he had to keep his brother talking....

Spitting out the blood from his mouth, he glared at the blonde angel.  “B-but... That doesn’t explain... the demon kings....”

The archangel tossed him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs.  “Idiot.  Hell’s a lot less monitored than Earth is.  Raziel and I figured that if we could lure you down here, I could kill you -- slowly.  I could finally have my revenge.  Then we’d head home and convince the Council that everything that happened was all your fault and that I’m innocent.  Once that’s done, I’ll have them install me as the king of Heaven -- then the rest of our siblings would  _ have _ to accept me.”

Lucifer stared at his brother, then let out a contemptuous laugh.  “You’re insane if you think the Council would do that.”

“They are sheep -- they’d do anything I told them to.  Raziel already got them to dismiss Raphael.”

“And bringing the demon kings into it was also my idea,” the brown-haired angel said excitedly, his eyes filled with unnatural zeal.  Emrys was still howling in his arms, but he didn’t seem to notice.  “They aren’t too bright, so I convinced them that your son would be the next Lord of Hell.  Before I left, I dropped a few choice words in the two kings’ ears and set them on one each other.  Then I took the other two top side.  I have to admit, Paimon was more loyal than I expected -- I fully thought he’d betray you.”

“Yes, well, Paimon’s cut from a different cloth than the others,” Lucifer said as he tottered to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I knew we weren’t strong enough to kill you, but if we stole your son, you’d chase us right back here, where Michael would be waiting,” Raziel continued gleefully.  “And it worked!  It was a little disappointing that the demons didn’t kill the rest of your family, but they were completely unreliable.”

“But perhaps it’s better this way,” the archangel said with a smile.  “I’ll bring your whore down here and kill her right before your eyes --”

With an angry yell, Lucifer barreled into him, catching him around the waist and tackling him onto the ground. Anger drove his fist hard into Michael’s nose and broke it.  As his brother roared beneath him, the Devil punched him again, this time in the jaw, before leaping off of him and racing toward Raziel and Emrys.

The look of surprise on the angel’s face was almost comical, but Lucifer didn’t have time to appreciate it.  He could hear Michael getting to his feet with a snarl.  Fear pulsed through him, setting his heart pounding and shortening his breath.  All he had eyes for was Emrys --

All of the demons surrounding them roared with approval and started placing bets as the Devil barreled into Raziel, driving his shoulder into the angel’s chest as he reached out and yanked Emrys from his arms.  As they both fell to the ground, Lucifer twisted his body so that he fell onto his brother, but kept his son safely cushioned.  Jamming his elbow hard into Raziel’s midsection, he knocked the wind out of his brother.  As he pulled himself up, he saw Michael sprinting toward him like a runaway freight train.

Quickly throwing himself to the side, the Devil avoided the archangel, who fell hard onto Raziel.  As Michael flipped onto his back as he tried to untangle himself, Lucifer stomped on Michael’s crotch, eliciting a bellow from his brother, before spreading his wings and launching himself toward the sky with Emrys in his arms.  All the demons around him waved and cheered as he flew skyward.  He knew the moment Michael took flight after him when cries of “Boo!” filled the air.

Glancing over his shoulder, Lucifer saw his two brothers hard on his tail.  Shite!

Injured, weaponless, and saddled with a baby, the Devil needed time to rest, hide, and figure out a plan of attack.  He couldn’t do that if he didn’t lose his brothers, but they could sense his location, if they had a mind to.  He needed a place where they wouldn’t be able to find him...and he suddenly knew exactly where he could go.

Giving his wings a hard flap, he shot ahead of his brother, pushing himself as hard as he could.  Already exhausted, he felt as if this last giant effort would do him in, but he knew it would be worth it.  Over the city of Topheth he flew, back the way he came, then further westward past Paimon’s kingdom, into the Fiery Canyons.

Lucifer dived down into the deep gorge where rivers of lava ran, creating several canyons.  Banking hard through the twists and turns of the rocky walls, he pressed on.  Chancing a glance behind him, he saw his brothers still following.   _ Shite, shite, shite! _

Emrys cried against him, raising a ruckus and threatening to bring the entire sky of Hell down around him with his screams.  Glancing down at the baby, Lucifer’s mouth tightened with worry.  If his son kept on howling, they’d be found for sure, no matter where they hid.

“I’ve got you, Emrys,” he yelled over the wind roaring past them, hoping his familiar voice would be enough to calm the baby down.  “I’m sorry, but could you be quiet for a spell?”

Of course the baby did not comply.  What had he been expecting?  A miracle?  Rolling his eyes, Lucifer concentrated on flying.

“Lucifer!”  Michael’s bellow resounded throughout the canyons, echoing back across the rocks.  “You can’t hide -- you might as well surrender!”

“We’ll see, you sod,” the Devil muttered under his breath as he tightened his hold on his son and veered to the right, following another lava flow through the multitude of canyons.  Bloody hell, he should have reached the Magma Sea by now...!  Flapping his wings hard, he pushed himself to his limits as he sped up, putting distance between himself and his brothers.

The canyon suddenly widened as the river of lava flowed into a giant sea of glowing, viscous rock, where the magma had cut through the land and created thousands of tall, spire-like islands.  Big lava waves splashed against the hard rock and slowly eroded the cliffs while building them up as it cooled and hardened, giving the tall, rocky structures strange, curved shapes.  Lucifer grinned as hope burst in his heart.  The Gehenna Archipelago -- location of the Hellbeasts’ preserve and where he could at last hide from his brothers.  Now he just had to find the warded area....

Seeing the Archipelago invigorated him as he wove between the tall columns of rocks and tried to lose his pursuers.  He knew exactly when he had crossed the border into the preserve when curses erupted in the air behind him.  Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw Michael and Raziel hovering, glancing left and right.  It wouldn’t take them long to figure out what had happened.

Mouth set in a grim line, Lucifer sped on until he found a particularly tall pillar with a tiny cave near the base of the cliff, where the magma waves hit the rocks with a roar.  Hoping it would drown out the sound of Emrys crying, he flew in and pressed himself to the wall of the cave.  Bouncing his son up and down as he kept an eye out for Michael and Raziel, he shushed Emrys.

“There, there, Emrys.  It’s all right....”  Then he realized why the baby was crying -- his bottom was wet.  Of course.  Oh, bloody hell, and not a single nappy in sight....  “Shh, shh, there, there, just hold on a bit, yeah?  We have to make sure your crazy uncles don’t find us first, then I’ll change you....”

When his son continued to bawl, Lucifer stooped to begging.  “Please, Emrys, please, I know I’m not Mummy, but I’m all you’ve got right now.  Look, I promise to change you -- just stop crying for a wee moment....”

Emrys stared at him with his dark eyes for a full minute, screwing up his face as if to start howling, but finally gave his father an angry look and sniffed piteously.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered as he slumped against the wall of the cave.  Why couldn’t he make his son happy?  It was impossible -- trying to get along with his son was useless.  He should just stop trying....

Sighing heavily, he shoved aside his despondency for the moment and dared to peek outside.  Carefully poking his head out, he pulled back in as he caught sight of Raziel flying nearby.  Bloody hell, he hoped the angel hadn’t seen him....

Long minutes passed as he held his breath, while his heart pounded furiously in his chest.  As if sensing his fear, Emrys suddenly stopped grizzling and grew deathly quiet.  The Devil squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the flap of wings by the entrance of the cave.  Pushing himself flat against the wall, he hoped his brother couldn’t see them.

“Did you find them yet?” he heard Michael yell.

“Not yet.”  Raziel’s voice was oh, so close....

A bead of sweat ran down Lucifer’s spine as he bit his lower lip.  If he got caught in this tight space without any weapon, they were dead.   _ Go on, Raz, there’s nothing here.... _

The sound of more wings flapping.  “Damn this warded zone, I can’t sense anything.”  Michael, closer now.

“What if he leaves this area while we’re here?  We won’t be able to know.  We’re as blind as bats here.”  Raziel.

Michael snorted.  “You keep searching.  I’ll go back and wait at Topheth.  If he’s flown out of this wretched place, I’ll catch him.”

“All right.”

The sound of more flapping wings, then silence.

Lucifer waited for many long minutes, fearing that they were lying in wait for him.  When he heard nothing but the wind and the molten sea, he crept along the wall of the cave to the entrance with Emrys in his arms, and peered out.

Nothing.

Glancing back and forth until he was sure the coast was clear, he finally let out a heavy sigh.  Just then, his son let out another howl.

“Right,” Lucifer muttered as he lay the fussing baby down and tore off a strip of material from the bottom of his robes.  “First things first.  I promised to change you, and I will.  You’ll soon discover, Little Emrys, that your father never lies.”  He tried to give his son an encouraging smile, even though his heart wasn’t into it.  What was the use?  Besides, he had so many other things to worry about.  Although they needed to stay on the move, Emrys needed shelter and food....

 

 


	9. Planning the Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You're awesome!

 

 

“You are _not_ going to Hell without me, Decker.”  Maze folded her arms and gave the blonde woman a hard look as she leaned back on the sofa.  “By the looks of it, I missed one hell of a battle!  I can’t believe you didn’t call me.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sighed, resisting the urge to rest her head in her hands.  “We were a little busy at the time.”

Maze and Amenadiel had come up shortly after she phoned them, and the demon had joyfully hugged then punched Paimon in greeting.  He had punched her back as they laughed and stared at each other with undisguised lust, while Amenadiel shifted from foot to foot, clearly unhappy about the demon king’s presence.  After the demons and the angel burned the bodies on the balconies, Maze had ordered her favorite pineapple and jalapeno pizza.  As they sat down to eat, the detective filled them in on what had happened.

“Besides,” Chloe added as she grabbed another slice of pizza, “my phone was destroyed.”

Maze lifted a skeptical brow.  “And how did that happen?”

Paimon raised his hand sheepishly.  “That was my fault, Mazikeen.  I destroyed it.”

“Why the hell did you do that?!”

He shrugged.  “It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

Trixie giggled.  “You should have seen it, Maze!  He crushed Mommy’s phone with one hand, like Superman!”

Amenadiel glowered.  “I could do that....”

“Can you ride a camel?” the little girl asked with sparkling eyes.

The angel looked at her like she was crazy.  “A camel?!  Why in Father’s name would I want to ride a camel?”

“Paimon rides a camel in Hell!  It’s totally cool.”  Trixie beamed at the demon king, who sat up a little straighter with a slight smile on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes.  Okay, she had to get control of the conversation. This was getting out of hand. “Look, we need a plan when we go back to Hell.  I asked you to come here so that you could help me with that, and also watch over Trixie --”

“I wanna go to Hell!” the little girl cried.  “Everyone gets to go to Hell except me!  I wanna go!”

 _Oh god...._  Slamming her palm against her forehead, the detective wondered if it could get any worse.

The elevator dinged, and Penelope came striding in with a Catholic priest carrying a hefty cross and a Bible.

Chloe groaned.  It had just gotten worse.

“Pumpkin, I brought someone to see you.  Father Robert from the local church.”  Penelope waved airily at the priest behind her, who stepped forward.

“Hello, my child.  Your mother tells me you have been plagued by the Devil --”

“And demons,” Penelope added.

“And demons,” said Father Robert.

The older woman scanned the dining table and screamed as she pointed at Paimon.  “Oh my god, the man in black -- he’s still alive!  He’s a demon!”

Everyone sitting around the coffee table exchanged uncomfortable glances, before Chloe stood up and let out a nervous laugh.  “Father Robert, I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing.  My mother is just high-strung --”

“I am not high strung!”  The older woman frowned at her.  “Why are you lying about such things?  You and I both know the truth.”

“Mom, please --”

Maze stood up, her face filled with glee.  “So what... are you going to perform an exorcism, or something?”

 _Oh, god...._  Chloe’s eyes shot back to the demon.  “Don’t make this worse.”

“Yeah, Maze, you don’t know if those things really work --” Amenadiel warned.

“Of course they don’t work,” she scoffed.  “Don’t be a wuss.”  Sauntering up to the priest, the leather-clad demon grinned as she eyed him up and down.  “You look really repressed.  I know just how to fix that.  Let’s fu--”

“Maze!” Chloe scolded as she jerked her chin at Trixie.  “Not now!”

The demon pouted as Paimon rose to his feet and approached the priest.  “I believe I am the cause of all this anxiety.  You may try your exorcism on me, but I highly doubt it will work.”

Penelope stepped in front of him, poking him in the chest.  “We’ll see.  Father...?”

The priest stepped forward and raised the large cross in his hand.  “Exorcizámos te, ómnis immúnde spíritus, ómnis satánic potéstas, ómnis infernális adversárii, ómnis légio, ómnis congregátio et sécta diabólica, in nómine et virtúte Dómini nóstri Jésu Chrísti, eradicáre et effugáre a Dei Ecclésia, ab animábus ad imáginem Dei cónditis ac pretióso divíni Ágni sánguine redémptis....”

Paimon yawned, showing off his very large, sharp teeth. The priest broke off and gasped at the sight.  Maze, meanwhile, looked bored.

“That’s it?” she asked.  “I mean, come on, there’s gotta be more to it than that.”

With a white face and shaking voice, the priest continued his prayer.  “Non últra áudeas, sérpens callidíssime, decípere humánum génus, Dei Ecclésiam pérsequi, ac Dei eléctos excútere et cribráre sicut tríticum. Ímperat tíbi Deus altíssimus, cui in mágna tua supérbia te símile habéri ádhuc praesúmis; qui ómnes hóminess vult sálvos fíeri, et ad agnitiónem veritátis veníre....”

Maze suddenly started screaming, clutching her neck as she staggered to the floor.  “I’m burning!  I’m burning!”  Concerned, Amenadiel started to reach for her, when she suddenly popped back to her feet and laughed heartily.  “Not!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Chloe announced.  Turning to Penelope, she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bar area.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m trying to free you.  I know you don’t see it now because you’re brainwashed, but we’ll get you fixed, I promise!”

“For the last time, I am not brainwashed!”

Penelope smiled condescendingly and patted Chloe’s cheek.  “Of course you are, dear.  You just don’t see it.  It’s all part of the programming.”

Frustration ate at the detective’s insides.  Why wouldn’t her mother listen to her?!  “Mom, you have to stop this!  Look, I wish there had been a better way to tell you, but --”

“And where is the Devil?”  The older woman glanced around her nervously.  “Has he come back with the Antichrist?”

The sudden urge to throttle her mother caught Chloe by surprise, and she clenched her fists to squelch the desire.  Taking a deep breath, she tried again.  “Mom, Emmie is not the Antichrist!  Please, will you just listen?”

“How can I listen when I know you’re married to the Devil?!” hissed the older woman.  “He’s the root of all evil on this planet!  God cast him out of Heaven --”

“Mom, Lucifer isn’t evil!  He’s --”

“Chloe!”  Amenadiel’s sharp voice had the detective whirling.  Her mouth fell open at the sight of Paimon closely examining the rosary around Father Robert’s neck, while Maze tried to remove the priest’s vestments.

“Oh for crying out loud --”  Rolling her eyes, Chloe marched over to the pair of demons.  “Children!  Leave the poor priest alone!”

Paimon instantly dropped the rosary, while Maze hissed before slinking off to Lucifer’s armchair.

The detective turned toward the harassed priest.  “Father, I am so, so sorry.  They... uh... have no sense of boundaries.  Raised in very free-spirited families.”

“I... see,” Father Robert said nervously as Chloe guided him back toward the elevator.

“You can’t send him away,” Penelope cried.  “You’ll go to Hell if you do --”

“Mommy’s going to Hell, anyway!” Trixie piped up happily.  “I want to go too, but she won’t let me.”

The priest’s mouth fell open, then he ran for the elevator.

Chloe pushed Penelope gently after him, and stuffed them both into the elevator.  “Mom, please stop this nonsense.  Believe me, I’m not brainwashed.”

Penelope sniffed disdainfully.  “This isn’t over, Chloe.  Your father would be turn in his grave if I gave up on you now,” she said as the elevator closed and whisked her and the priest away.

Chloe leaned her forehead against the metal doors of the elevator and wished that her mother had never found out about Lucifer.  If only they had been able to break the news to her gently!  Now her mother was acting unhinged....

But now wasn’t the time for this.  She had to make plans.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” she said as she strode back to the coffee table.

“I still think I should go,” Maze said as she chewed her pizza.  “I mean, come on -- I’m Lucifer’s number one demon and I’ve babysat Emmie, so that qualifies me.”

“But if the other demon kings have Master Emrys, then we shall have a massive war on our hands,” Paimon said.  “Even now, the demon kings are most likely fighting amongst themselves for control.  If we are to return Master Emrys to my lady queen, we will be facing all three of the demon kings and their armies.  You are strong, Mazikeen, but no match for thousands of soldiers.  We will need far more manpower.  I have my legions -- two hundred strong.”

Chloe nodded.  “So we’ll need to fetch your soldiers, if my power doesn’t bring us straight to Lucifer first.  I’m hoping he’s holed up with Emrys somewhere, but there’s always the possibility that he hasn’t been able to get him back from Amaymon and Raziel.  He would have burned when he went back, so he’ll be in pretty bad shape.”

The demon king’s mouth tightened.  “Let us hope he has the babe.  It will make our lives much simpler.”

“So you want us to watch over Trixie, then?” Amenadiel asked.  “I mean, if they already have Emmie, the chance of Raziel coming back is pretty low, isn’t it?  I can bring Maze down to Hell to help....”  Maze gave him an approving look that had him thrusting out his chest.

Chloe shook her head.  “That would be great, but I really need someone to watch over Trixie --”

“I can look after myself!” the little girl exclaimed.

“No, monkey.  Not with Nana acting so... odd.”  Chloe glanced back at the angel.  “You saw how my mom is behaving.  I don’t want her to get any weird ideas if she comes and finds everyone gone except Trixie.”

Maze snorted and looked away.

The detective turned back to Paimon.  “So... let’s assume the demon kings have Emmie.  Where do you think they would hold him?”

The demon king thought.  “Topheth -- the main city, where the cells are located. It is where my lord has his quarters.  One would think that is where they would go, but it is not a sure bet.  Bael is strong, but Aegym is cunning.  Amaymon is a bully.  Each one would want the babe in his own territory -- they may be fighting as we speak.  We will have problems no matter where we go, for they will all know by now that I am not with them.”

“All the more reason for me to go, Decker!” Maze interrupted.  “I mean, come on.  I can slip in and get Emmie out of there --”

“They all know who you are,” Amenadiel said dryly.

“They do not!”

He rolled his eyes.  “You’re Lucifer’s number one demon.  Trust me -- _everyone_ knows who you are.”

“I could go!” Trixie piped up.  “No one would notice me!”

Paimon shook his head.  “Forgive me, Miss Beatrice, but you would be noticed right away.”

Chloe glared at her daughter.  “Trixie, for the last time: you are _not going.”_  She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.  No matter what they did, it sounded like they were going to have trouble.  How were they ever going to find Emrys, if he was separated from Lucifer?  They’d be stuck in the middle of a massive war.  Fear crowded out all the thoughts in her head until she was just a giant bundle of nerves -- which she could not afford to be.  She had to remain calm.  Taking a deep breath, she tried to still her pounding heart.

“Okay, first thing in the morning, Paimon and I will head down to Hell and find Lucifer.  If my power doesn’t lead us to him right away, we’ll head to Paimon’s kingdom to get troops.  After that, we’ll search for him and Emmie at Topheth.  Amenadiel and Maze, please take care of Trixie while we’re gone.  I should be back in the evening -- Earth always calls me back -- but I don’t know if we’ll have Emmie and Lucifer by then.  If not, we’ll figure out who can watch over Trixie -- definitely not my mom -- while we give it another go the following day.  Sound good?”

“I’ll get to go next time, right?”  Maze asked.  “You need my skills, Chloe, and I am dying for a good fight.  Torturing Amenadiel only goes so far -- he likes pain too much.”

The angel looked horrified.  “Hey, come on, Maze, they don’t need to know that --”

“What?  I’m just telling the truth.”  A sultry look crossed her face.  “Come to think of it, all this talk of fighting is making me hot.”  She suddenly jumped her boyfriend on the couch, kissing him voraciously as she tore his shirt off. They rolled off the cushions onto the floor while Paimon looked on with approval.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Chloe cried as she covered Trixie’s eyes.  “Come on, you guys, now is _not_ the time!”

The demon looked up at her with a snarl, while Amenadiel struggled to catch his breath.  “I get to go next time?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes, if we fail this time, then Amenadiel can bring you down next time.”

Maze smiled as her boyfriend helped her to her feet.  “That’s more like it.”  Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the elevator.  “Come on, sexy beast.  Let’s go have some fun --”

“Thanks -- I’ll see you tomorrow!” Chloe called after them as the elevator doors shut on the couple.  Breathing a sigh of relief, she gave Paimon and Trixie a smile.  “Whew, I’m glad that’s settled.  With any luck, by tomorrow at this time, we’ll all be one big, happy family again.”

 

 


	10. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Staying on the move was easy in the preserve.  Finding food for Emrys was not.

Lucifer had no idea where to find food for a baby here in Hell.  There was nothing that the baby could eat, unless he wanted to drink the blood of a Sheol scorpion.  Somehow, Lucifer doubted that.  If he fed Emrys scorpion’s blood and Chloe ever found out about it, he was pretty sure she would knock him right into the next century... so no.  That was not an option.

Finally landing on the top of a spire, Lucifer rubbed his forehead and tried not to feel like a failure.  How did this happen?  Trapped in Hell, on the run from his crazy brothers, in terrible pain from Falling, and stuck with a baby who hated him.  Just  _ lovely. _  He was sure that if his wife had been there, she would have made a positive experience out of everything that had happened.  He wished yet again that he still had his father’s Grace and that the Hellmouth was not closed to him.  Then he could be back home with Chloe, and life would be good again....

Emrys let out another cry, and Lucifer sighed.  He needed to find food for his son, but he just didn’t know where.  Bouncing the baby in his arms, he tried reasoning with him.  “Come on, Emrys, I know you’re unhappy, but considering what could have happened to us, this isn’t quite so bad.  After all, this used to be my realm.”

The baby eyed him, unimpressed.

“The food here isn’t as good as what Mummy gives you.  You have to admit, that’s probably the most splendid food you’ll ever get in your life.  Wouldn’t you rather wait to eat until you got back home?”  Lucifer wilted under the stare that his son gave him.  “Right.  Fine.  Be stubborn.  You got that from your mum, I’m certain.  Look, our experience here will just make you appreciate your mummy more --”

Emrys howled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, then glanced at the sky, searching for any sign of Raziel.  “Right.   We need to get you in some shelter, and I’ll find you some food -- I promise.”

He wondered if the old Hellbeast he had befriended from long ago would still remember him?  Would he know of where to get some food for Emrys?  Was his old friend even still alive?  Sighing, he decided to search the preserve.  Not that he knew where the Hellbeasts stayed, but surely if he could find one, he could ask about his old friend?

Staying low, he flew in short spurts, finding ledges to land on as he leaped from island to island and tried to stay out of the air as much as possible.  He refused to take any chances of being spotted while he had Emrys in his arms.  Of course, the preserve was very large, so Lucifer hoped the angel was searching the other side of the warded area, far, far away.  Still, he had no intention of putting his son’s life at risk on wishful thinking.

Although he explored the area, he could not find any Hellbeasts.  Instead, they found him.

It must have been Emrys’s crying, for Hellbeasts had very sensitive ears... or perhaps it was the scent of angels in the air that brought them.  Lucifer had just finished navigating a few of the larger islands, landing on a tiny ledge just above the molten sea, when the crunch of rocks above had him looking up at the top of the rocky spire from which he had just leapt.  Two giant Hellbeasts stared down at him.

The huge creatures resembled hyenas in structure, with brown and black mottled fur on their heads and overly large ears, except the rest of their bodies were covered entirely with feathers.  Instead of paws, they sported large talons like eagles, and large wings.  Tufted serpentine tails twitched behind them as they observed him silently.  A pair of short blue horns crowned their heads, and their eyes glowed red, revealing their suspicion and readiness to attack.

Holding up his free hand, Lucifer showed them he was not armed.  “MIght I come up?” he asked them.

The two Hellbeasts exchanged glances with each other, then backed up and waited.

Lucifer spread his wings and took flight, landing gracefully on the top of the pillar with Emrys in his arms and still holding up his hand.  “I mean no harm -- I’m not here to hunt.  I’m... looking for a friend of mine -- an old Hellbeast. He has a broken horn.”  He tapped the left side of his head.

The two male Hellbeasts stared at him suspiciously, but their eyes slowly reverted to jade green.  One walked up and sniffed him, taking a big whiff of Emrys in his arms.  Closing his eyes, Lucifer felt the air rush past him as he struggled not get pulled forward by the suction.  His son quieted for a moment, his eyes big as he stared at the huge creatures before them.  Then he belted out such a loud cry that Lucifer nearly dropped him.

Laughing nervously, he bounced Emrys until the baby reverted to soft complaining whimpers.  “Sorry about that, lads.  He’s a little... sensitive.”

One of the Hellbeasts snorted, then growled with a twitch of his head, indicating that Lucifer should accompany them.  As the huge beasts both leapt into the air and spread their giant wings, the Devil followed behind.

They flew to a group of several large rocky islands in the middle of the sea.  Lucifer had no idea that such a place had existed.  When he had warded the area, this part of Hell had all been solid.  That had been several millennia ago, so Lucifer could understand how the landscaping had changed.  As he looked further to the west, he saw where the sea ended, becoming solid land and providing the Hellbeasts with protected hunting grounds.  With so much erosion to their habitat, he’d have to move the wards further back one day, to give them a larger area to hunt.

As he landed, he noticed several Hellbeasts milling about on the top of the large islands.  Lucifer had never seen so many congregated in one area.  Many lay curled up on the ground, while others stood over them protectively, but they all looked somewhat young.

A hard nudge behind him caught him by surprise, nearly knocking him off his feet.  Stumbling forward, he struggled to keep upright and spun to see who had shoved him.  A juvenile, perhaps, too excited at seeing something new?  A protective male whose territory he had accidentally wandered into?

No, it was neither of those things.  A giant Hellbeast faced him, with one broken horn and gray fur peppering his muzzle.  Before Lucifer could even register that this was his old friend, the Hellbeast licked him happily with his big, slobbery tongue.

“No, not the tongue!” Lucifer cried.  “Oh, bloody hell --”

The Hellbeast sat on his haunches and let out a series of soft chuffs that sounded like laughter as Lucifer wiped the drool from his face with a groan of disgust.  Reaching out, he touched his old friend’s nose and smiled.

“It’s been a long time.”  Brightening, the Devil held up the screaming baby to show the creature.  The Hellbeast drew back at the noise coming from the small bundle.  “This is my son, Emrys.”

Cocking his head, the massive beast slowly approached the baby and sniffed delicately.  Lifting an eyebrow, he looked at Lucifer, then let out a worried whine.

“Right.  Yes, well, he’s hungry, and I don’t have any food.  I don’t suppose you have any nursing mums upon whom I could impose?”

Looking extremely proud, the Hellbeast sat up straight, then walked a short distance away to a reclining beast.  Following slowly, Lucifer wove through the animals until he reached his friend, who let out a happy rumble.

“Why you sly dog,” Lucifer said softly, as he walked up to the female Hellbeast and the cub curled up next to her.  His eyes sparkled at the sight.  “Yours?”

The Hellbeast grinned and nodded.

“Well, congratulations are in order, then!”  Gingerly approaching the female Hellbeast, Lucifer reached out a tentative hand.  For a moment the female stared at him, then lowered her head so that he could touch her soft snout.  “Hello, Missus Hellbeast.  Nice to meet you.  I’m Lucifer.  Your mate and I are old friends.”

As the Missus gazed at him, Lucifer was struck by her beatific expression.

“My, you’re a beauty.  I have a wife, too -- her name is Chloe.  She’s as beautiful to me as you are to my old friend.”  He held up his bawling son.  “And this is my son.  His name is Emrys.  Might I have some of your milk?  He’s hungry and I have nothing to feed him....”

The Missus leaned over and nudged her horse-sized cub out of the way.

“Thank you, madam.  I’m ever so grateful.”  Lucifer lowered Emrys to the ground beside his friend’s paw, then fashioned a rough-looking crater out of the loose sand around him.  Using his lightbringer energy, he melted the sand and fused it into a glass bowl.  Lifting it up, he addressed the Missus before going to milk her.  “And my son thanks you from the bottom of his very hungry stomach.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Later, after a particularly messy feeding, Lucifer sat and leaned against the side of his old friend, who lay comfortably on the ground.  Feeling protected by the Hellbeasts, the fallen angel finally dropped his guard and enjoyed the soft feel of the feathers under him as he cradled Emrys in his arms.  The baby was still fussing, but Lucifer was too exhausted to care.  Fighting the demons at the penthouse, Falling and burning, trying to escape his brothers -- it had all taken its toll on him.  He was wiped out from all of it, but found that he couldn’t sleep.

The old Hellbeast curled around him and nudged Lucifer’s leg gently.

“Sorry, old mate.  I know he’s disturbing the entire pack, but I can’t seem to stop him from crying.  He hates me, you see.”  The despair that he had been holding off all day came back to him tenfold as he bounced his crying son.  The back of his eyes burned.  “I’ve tried everything, but he just wants his mum.  He knows I’m a failure.  A worse father than dear old Dad.”  He chuckled, but it wasn’t a happy sound.  “And now here he is, stuck with me until his mum can come and get us out of here.”  His eyes flew to the sky of Hell.  “Not that she’d be able to find me here in the preserve, but I’ll see her coming.  And when she does come, I’ll have to face my brothers, for I can’t leave her unprotected.”

Shifting his son in his arms, he turned to look at the Hellbeast’s concerned eyes as the creature let out a soft whine.

“I’ll be fine... well, I hope so, at least.  Mike is the only sibling who’s stronger than me.  He might very well beat me.”

The Hellbeast lifted his head with concern and rumbled.

Lucifer was touched by his old friend’s offer to help.  “Thank you, but no.  You stay here.  You have a family to take care of.”  Bouncing the baby in his arms, he said, “I’m finding that true family is the most important thing.  Well... as long as they don’t hate you.”

Lowering his head back to the ground, the creature looked at Lucifer with sad eyes and whined once again.

His shoulders slumping, the fallen angel glanced back at his friend.  “Oh, yes, I’m sure Emrys hates me.  He won’t stop crying, you see.  I’ve tried talking to him, reasoning with him, bouncing him up and down... nothing seems to work.  I’m resigned to him hating me for the rest of his life.”

The Hellbeast woofed softly.

Lucifer sat up and stared at him in surprise.  “Sing?  You really think that would make him stop crying?”

The giant creature nodded.

Leaning back, the fallen angel got comfortable once again.  His brows furrowed as he glanced back at his friend.  “I don’t know, but I suppose it’s worth a try.”

Lucifer turned the idea over in his head.  Music might work....  The question was, though... what to sing?  He didn’t know any baby songs... not even one.

Well, who said it had to be baby songs?

“Right.  I’ll sing his mum’s favorite,” he announced.  Clearing his throat, he started to croon “Eternal Flame” softly over Emrys’s cries.

“Close your eyes...”   _ Yes, please, little Emrys, close your eyes, please.... _

“Give me your hand, darling....”  He squeezed the baby’s chubby little hand in his.

“Do you feel my heart beating?

“Do you understand?

“Do you feel the same

“Or am I only dreaming?”

At the sound of his father singing, the baby paused, blinking up at him with wide eyes.  Lucifer couldn’t believe it.  Emrys had never stopped bawling before.  Spurred on, he kept singing.  When the song ended and his voice faded to nothing, his son gurgled and looked at him with big eyes.

“Well, music really does soothe the savage beast!” the fallen angel said with a grin.  The smile quickly faded when Emrys screwed up his face like he was going to start screaming again.

Panicked, Lucifer scrambled to think of another song, but his mind went completely blank.  Bloody hell, why couldn’t he think of a single one?  When he was relaxed, he could pull up a whole compendium of songs in his head....

“Sorry, little spawn, you’re getting Rick Rolled,” Lucifer said before jumping into a rendition of “Never Gonna Give You up.”  “We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I...”

Apparently his son didn’t have any musical taste, for he smiled happily and gurgled along with the music.  Meanwhile, all the Hellbeasts, having grown quiet as they listened to the fallen angel’s serenade, shifted restlessly at the fast pace.  Lucifer decided that he’d better sing something a little slower for the next go-around.

After the song ended, the fallen angel let out a sigh of relief that it was over.  “Right, we’re going to have to send you to a music appreciation class.”  Glancing down at his son, Lucifer winked and grinned.  “Your Mum really likes “‘I’m Too Sexy’ by Right Said Fred, but we’ll save that for another time, yeah?”

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer started to croon softly, “(Everything I do) I do it for you” by Bryan Adams -- another of Chloe’s favorites.

“Look into my eyes -- You will see

“What you mean to me....”  He squeezed his eyes shut.  If only his son could see...  Everything grew still, and the world stopped to listen as his beautiful voice wove the melody in the air, mesmerizing all of the Hellbeasts around them.

“...Yeah, I would fight for you, I’d lie for you,

“Walk the wire for you, yeah, I’d die for you....

“You know it’s true...

“Everything I do, I do it for you....”

As his voice faded away, he glanced down at Emrys, shocked at the lack of sound coming from the bundle in his arms.  His son was blissfully sleeping.  The fallen angel had no illusions that it would last for very long, but he was grateful for the reprieve from the crying.  Warmth permeated his chest, setting his insides aglow.  Glancing around, he saw that all the Hellbeasts, including his old friend, had also gone to the land of slumber.

A smile quirked up on Lucifer’s lips.  “Well....” he breathed with surprise, then glanced down at his son, sleeping peacefully and drooling on him.  He nearly doubled over from the love that burst from his heart at that moment.  Giving the baby a little squeeze, he whispered, “It’s true, Emrys.  I would die for you.”

Cuddling his son, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	11. The Desert of Sheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!

 

 

Lucifer’s body jerked as he suddenly awoke from a particularly pleasant dream of having sex with Chloe.  After rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he blinked and wondered what had woken him up.  A squirming bundle of baby in his arms was his answer.  

Sighing, he felt Emrys’s bottom.  Wet, of course.  Rolling his eyes, he wondered how in the world he had ended up with a leaky faucet for a baby.  His son hadn’t started howling -- yet -- but was definitely unhappy as he grumbled in his father’s arms.

“Right.  Hang on, you little hellion, give me a moment.”  Pulling himself upright, he picked his way through sleeping Hellbeasts until he found a clear spot and set Emrys down on the ground.  Sighing, he looked at his ever-shortening robe.  “What I wouldn’t do for some modern nappies.”

Reaching down, he tore off a strip of material to use as a diaper and set to work, cleaning Emrys as best he could, then changing him.  When he was done, he held the dirty cloth nappy in his hand and incinerated it with his lightbringer energy.  His son stared, fascinated by the wisps of smoke rising from his palm.

“Like that, do you?” Lucifer asked, feeling more than a little pleased.  It was so rare for his son to show any interest in him at all.  Most of the time he wanted his mum....  

Depression settled over the fallen angel as he frowned.  He had no illusions -- he knew that once they returned home, his son would revert back to his old self, and only want Chloe.  Biting his lower lip, he pressed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.  Well, he’d enjoy his son while he could.

Emrys suddenly let out a loud cry, shattering the peaceful silence.  A number of Hellbeasts raised their heads in alarm at the baby’s crying, then gave Lucifer a dirty look.  Giving them a sheepish grin, the fallen angel picked up the baby and bounced him.

“Now what?” he asked Emrys through the side of his mouth.  “You’re disturbing the Hellbeasts, child.  You have to stop that.”

If anything, the baby howled even louder.

“Are you hungry, is that it?  Well come on, then, let’s see if our old friend can ask the Missus for a little milk.”  Walking back to the gathering of Hellbeasts, he petted his old friend on the cheek.  The large creature opened one eye, then closed it again.  Lucifer frowned.  Right, he was going to be of no help.  Swiping up his glass bowl from the ground nearby, the fallen angel juggled it and Emrys in one hand as he wandered over to the Missus.

With a gentle stroke on the muzzle, he woke her up.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I’m sorry, madam, but....”  He held up the screaming baby in front of her.  “The little monster’s hungry.  Would it be possible...?”

With an understanding gaze, the Missus made room for him.  Setting Emrys on the ground, Lucifer got to work.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

After another particularly messy feeding -- Emrys didn’t seem to like drinking out of a bowl much -- Lucifer set about cleaning up his young son, when he froze.  Glancing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, and yet....

His old friend lifted his head and rumbled a question.

“I don’t know, something feels off.”  Lucifer straightened and scanned the skies.  Nothing, and yet....

There -- far in the distance.  A gleaming white orb, descending from the sky.

_Chloe._

For a moment his heart soared.  She had come for them, at last!  Then, as quickly as the thought came to him, his spirits plummeted.  She was not coming any nearer -- and why should she?  He was in a warded area.  She wouldn’t be able to sense him -- no one could.

And that’s when it occurred to him -- if he could see her coming, so could Michael.  The archangel wouldn’t know it was her, but he’d investigate.  As soon as he realized it was her, she would be his hostage -- or, worse yet, he’d kill her.  She wouldn’t know Mike had been freed -- she wouldn’t be expecting him at all, and would be caught unaware.

“Bloody hell!”  All the blood drained from his face as his heart started to pound furiously.  A rushing noise roared in his ears, and a terrible chill swept through him, as if winter had settled in his chest.  Chloe was his everything.  If anything happened to her, he’d never forgive himself --

The Hellbeast cocked his head at him and whined softly, but Lucifer could only shake his head.  He had to save Chloe, but he didn’t have any weapon.  Going in defenseless would only get all three of them killed.  He needed a plan, only... he couldn’t think!  Why couldn’t he think?!

Right.  He had to calm down.  Panicking would serve no purpose.

As if sensing his anxiety, Emrys started to cry.  Lucifer looked down at the baby in his arms and frowned.  Of course his son was crying -- what else did he ever do?  Bouncing him up and down, he paced about as he took a deep breath.

Think -- think!

Distraction -- it was the only way.  He needed to distract Michael and Raziel from Chloe’s presence -- if they hadn’t noticed her already -- and there was only one way to do that.

He had to be the decoy.

But what about Emrys?   He couldn’t take him into battle, but he couldn’t leave him, either.  The Hellbeasts had their own worries, and besides, they were too huge.  He knew they were careful, but one wrong step and his son would be flattened.  No -- he’d have to take his son with him and hope for the best.  Besides, if he could take care of his brothers, then he could fly straight on to Chloe and get home.

Nodding to himself, he turned to say goodbye to his friends.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer shot up into the sky, clutching Emrys to him tightly as he flew north out of the preserve and followed the Magma Sea’s shoreline.  With any luck, Michael would sense him and give chase.  Keeping an eye on the white orb, he tried to determine Chloe’s destination, but was too far away.  It really didn’t matter -- he just needed to put space between him and her, so that he could lure his brothers away.  Once she touched down in Hell, she could easily hide.  They wouldn’t be able to sense her since she wasn’t angelic, and when the coast was clear, he could swing back over toward the main city of Topheth and find her.

His body still ached horribly from the Fall, but his worry for Chloe gave him strength.  If worse came to worst, he could hand off Emrys and send her home while he led his brothers away.  All that was important to him was that she and their son were safe -- nothing else mattered.

After a few minutes, his eyes caught sight of his brothers, speeding at him from the east.   _Good._  Lucifer dived down, skimming over the desert landscape.  Flying around rocky outcroppings, he tried to evade them -- but not too hard.  He caught a glimpse of his brothers as he looked over his shoulder, then glanced to the southeast.  The orb was gone -- Chloe had set down.

Giving her a few more minutes of time, he wove in and out of the rocks, then veered around a large hill and headed toward Topheth.  If he wanted her to find him, he couldn’t stay out in the wastelands -- he had to get somewhere more accessible.  Besides, with any luck, he could lock Michael and Raziel up before Chloe even knew they were free.

Emrys gave a loud gurgle as they flew.  Glancing down, Lucifer saw that his son had a huge smile on his face.  Well, at least _someone_ was having a good time.  The baby didn’t seem to realize the danger they were in, which was far better than having him howl his displeasure for all of Hell to hear.

“Right.  Enjoy it while you can,” the fallen angel said as he banked hard and zipped around another rock.  “Things are going to get rough.”

Stealing a glance behind him, he saw that only Raziel was following.  His heart nearly stopped before thumping into overdrive.  Where was Michael?  He had to be around, somewhere.  His eyes darted left and right, searching, but he saw no sign of his brother.  Was he hiding behind some other rocks, setting a trap?  Lucifer pulled up slightly, to get a better view of the landscape, but did not see the archangel.  His gut instinct urged him to look up -- his brother was directly above, diving straight for him like a missile.  

“Cor!”  For a split second, Lucifer was frozen into immobility, then he flapped his wings hard to escape.

Too late -- Michael slammed into his back like a wrecking ball.  There was a horrible snap as pain shot through one of Lucifer’s wings.  Unable to control his descent, he went into a nosedive and slammed into the rocky ground.  Tucking his body protectively around Emrys at impact, he rolled until he finally came to a stop.  

Spitting the sand from his mouth, he uncurled himself and glanced down at his son.  The baby smiled up at him and giggled, his bright eyes merry.  Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Lucifer let out a sigh.  “Of course you liked that, you hellion.”

For a moment he lay there as pain throbbed in every part of his body and stabbed at his wing.  It was broken, he was sure of it.  Bloody hell, how was he going to get to Chloe now?  Pulling himself to his knees, he looked around.  Lovely -- the Desert of Sheol.  Nothing but rocks and sand, and home to the most vicious scorpions in all of Creation.  Damn it all, those monsters would come for them if they lingered, and he couldn’t have that -- but with his wing broken, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Michael rose from where he had tumbled a short distance away, and dusted himself off.  “Thought you could get away, didn’t you?”

Hiding his anxiety, Lucifer smiled.  “Almost did, if you hadn’t pulled that stunt.”

“But I got you.”  His brother drew his sword as Raziel landed beside him and pulled out a dagger.  “Now we can finish this.  I’ll kill you ever so slowly.  Too bad there will be no one to hear you --”

“What, scream?  I believe the tag line is ‘In space, no one can hear you scream,’” Lucifer snorted as he forced himself to his feet and slowly backed up toward a rocky outcropping.  There was no doubt the scorpions would be coming soon, but perhaps he could use them to his advantage....  “You’ve been watching too many horror movies, brother.”

“You will not mock me!”  The archangel started to march forward, but Raziel stopped him.

“Wait -- he still has the babe.  Do you realize what we could do with it?”

Michael’s eyes narrowed.  “What are you talking about?"

Disturbed by the unbalanced look on Raziel’s face, Lucifer tightened his grip on his son.  “Yes, Raz, what are you talking about?”

The angel’s eyes glowed with madness.  “Don’t you see?  The babe!  The demons all believe that it will be the next ruler of Hell.  With it in your hands, you can not only rule Heaven, but Hell as well!”

The archangel frowned.  “I still don’t see --”

“Raise it as your own.  He can be an extension of you.  You will have Heaven and Hell at your command.  You can conquer Earth and control all three realms!  You will be all-powerful!”

Emrys as Michael’s son?  Lucifer blanched.  Bloody hell, no.   _No, no, no --_

“And if you really want to make Lucifer suffer, trap him down here and have his own son torture him!”  

Michael’s face lit up like a beacon.  “What a wonderful idea, brother!  I like it!”

Lucifer scrambled onto the rocks.  Blast and damn, where were those bloody scorpions when he needed them?  “I’ll never give my son to you.”

The big blonde angel started walking toward him.  “You don’t have a choice.  Hand over the little monster.”

Ignoring his brother, the Devil skidded down the other side of the outcropping and ran.  Fear gave him strength, numbing him to the pain in his body and the broken wing dragging on the ground.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his pursuers laugh and slowly approach him.  They knew he couldn’t get far -- not in the shape he was in.  They could have flown, but they were playing cat-and-mouse with him.

“You can’t hide!” Michael yelled out.  “Might as well surrender....”

Zigzagging through the rocks, the Devil finally crammed himself between two large boulders.  Struggling to catch his breath, he clutched Emrys to him.  He hissed at the pressure of the rock against his broken wing, but squeezed his eyes shut and willed the pain away.  As if feeling the urgency of the situation, his son was unusually quiet, staring up at him with big, worried eyes.

“Trust me,” Lucifer told him.  “I’ll get us out of here.”

Just as he spoke, a large shadow fell over him.  Looking up, he saw a large, monstrous creature staring down at him from atop one of the large boulders.  

A Sheol scorpion had found him.

 

 


	12. Brother Versus Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Lucifer stared up at the giant scorpion, who looked back down at him.  Bloody hell, the creature was even larger than he remembered!  Having gone on hunts with some of the demons in the old days, he knew how hard it was to kill the giant monster.  That nasty stinger was filled with deadly venom that killed instantly -- many demons had lost their lives while hunting the Sheol scorpions.

Biting his lower lip, the fallen angel took a deep breath and prepared himself.  Glancing down at his son who stared somberly at him, he gave a reassuring smile.  “Don’t worry, little one.  I’ll get you back to your mummy.  I promise.”

Emrys gurgled once, then gave him a smile and a laugh.

Taking it as encouragement, Lucifer nodded once to his son.  “Right.  Here we go.”  Waving his free arm about, he yelled up, “Hey!  Hey, you bloody monster!  Come get me!”

As he dashed from the rocks, he heard the giant creature jump down onto the hot sands with a thump and give chase.  He didn’t dare chance a glimpse back -- it would just slow him down.  Sheol scorpions were notoriously fast, but all he needed was a few seconds....

Spotting Raziel and Michael, he ran straight for them.

Stunned by the sight of the monstrous creature chasing after Lucifer, the two angels just stood there with their mouths open.  The Devil smirked as he ran in between them and turned on his heel.  Waving, he yelled again.  “Oy!  Come on, you ugly beast!”

As the scorpion bore down on Michael, the archangel cursed and struck at the monster with his sword.  The blade bounced off the hard carapace of the scorpion as it attacked him with its pincer.  When Raziel jumped in to help, the giant creature knocked Michael to one side and took a swipe at the new threat.  Taking advantage of the distraction, Michael sprinted toward Lucifer.

“Bloody hell --” The Devil turned on his heel and ran.  Why didn’t his idiot brother fight the scorpion that was now fighting with Raziel?   _Because he’s Mike and a bloody tosser, that’s why...._

A fist suddenly grabbed his broken wing and yanked hard.  With a cry, Lucifer fell backward onto the hot sand.  Before he could even move, Michael punched him across the jaw, rendering him dazed for a moment, then stomped on his crotch.  Terrible agony exploded within him and he doubled over to one side, managing to hang onto Emrys as he writhed on the ground.

“Payback, brother,” Michael gloated as he kicked him, then shoved him onto his back.  Pinning him to the ground with his foot, he crushed Lucifer’s stomach as he reached for the baby.  Grimacing, Lucifer struggled to shove the foot away as he tightened his hold on Emrys.

_No --_

But his brother’s hands never reached the baby, for suddenly the scorpion’s pincers wrapped around the archangel’s waist and lifted him high into the air.

Thanking the monstrous creature for its timely rescue, Lucifer flipped to his hand and knees, hugging Emrys to him. Wincing, he stumbled to his feet, then glanced over to see the scorpion toss Michael aside as Raziel beat at its pincer with his dagger.  The archangel rolled, then sprang to his feet.  Scanning the area around him, he caught sight of Lucifer and ran toward him.

“Shite -- don’t you ever give up?” he muttered as he turned and sprinted as hard as he could across the hot sand.

A scream sounded behind him.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Raziel impaled by the scorpion’s venomous tail.  Michael slowed down at the cry, as well.  The creature took a hold of the angel in its pincers, then spat up green liquid all over him.  His body started to melt as the scorpion settled down and feasted on him.

Bile rose in Lucifer’s throat, but he swallowed hard and kept on running.  No one should die like that -- not even Raziel -- but he couldn’t think of that now.  He had to keep Emrys safe.  Up ahead were some boulders -- if he could lose Michael in them, it would buy him some time to make a new plan.

A loud rustle of wings overhead was the only warning he had before something hard hit him from above, slamming him into the ground.  Time seemed to slow as fear for his son flooded him.  Safe, safe, had to keep Emrys safe....  Twisting hard, he fell on his side as he cradled the baby.  And then Michael was on him like a bear, pummeling his head until he could no longer think.

Blinded by the blood pouring down his face and his eyes swollen shut from the punches, he cried out when he felt Emrys ripped from his arms and heard his son’s panicked howl.  “No --”

A kick this time, to the stomach.  Curling into a little ball, Lucifer tried to protect his head as blows rained down on his back, his chest, his ribs... everywhere.  The pain was excruciating, but not as bad as the agony he felt knowing that Michael had his son.  Grabbing his brother’s ankle, he attempted to pull himself up, but got a kick in the face for his troubles.  But he couldn’t give up -- he had to get his son back....

As he got to his hands and knees, Michael grabbed a fistful of Lucifer’s hair and slammed his face into the ground, stunning him.  Leaning close, the archangel whispered into his brother’s ear.

“Poor Luci -- so pathetic.  You can’t even protect a little baby.  What a failure you are!  Did you really think you could keep him from me?   _Did you?_  You sorry excuse for a Devil -- you’re weak.  Useless. A coward.”  The archangel laughed.  “I could kill you now, you know that, don’t you?”

Panting hard, Lucifer turned toward the sound of his brother’s voice.  “T-then why don’t you?”

“Because I want to see you suffer.  I want you to know that _I_ raised your son, that he will follow in _my_ footsteps, be _my_ most faithful soldier.  I will raise him to love me and despise you.  He will curse your name with every breath he takes, and I will teach him to despise all of humanity.  He will grow up to be the Antichrist and destroy all those disgusting creatures you so love -- including your whore.”

“No....”  Lucifer struck out at his brother, but Michael turned his blows away easily.  “Won’t let you --”

A harsh chuckle escaped Michael’s lips.  “You can’t stop me.  You will have no one to blame but yourself.  You should have stayed in Hell in the first place.  None of this would have ever happened if you had just stayed. In. Hell.”  He punctuated the last three words with punches.

Lucifer lay on his back, unable to think, unable to move as Michael straightened.

“And now, brother, I’ll leave you.  I’m off to inform your demons that I am their new master, then it’s back to the Silver City where I’ll blame all of this nonsense on you.  Fitting, don’t you think?  After all, what else would the Devil do but wreak havoc on Hell?  I’ll send some demons for you, to deposit you in a cell until your son is ready to torture you.”

Michael’s laugh echoed in his ears as he heard his brother leave in a flurry of wings.  The sound of Emrys’s cries grew more and more faint until nothing but silence reigned.  Lucifer struggled to rise, but only managed to lift his head an inch before he fell back down onto the sand.  Darkness swirled around him, and although he struggled against it, there was no way to fight it.  Everything faded away to nothingness.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally regained consciousness.

It couldn’t have been too long, for the sand was still warm underneath him.  Had it been longer, it would have been cold.  Pinpricks of pain peppered Lucifer’s body as a strong wind kicked up the sand and sprayed it over him, embedding the granules into his wounds.  His entire body throbbed in time to his heartbeat like an infected wound, and his broken wing lay crushed beneath him. But none of it mattered.  Nothing mattered anymore.

He had failed his son.

He had promised to get Emrys back to his mum, and instead the poor lad was stuck with Michael for a father.  Who knew what tortures Michael would inflict on him?  And that madman would raise him to be cruel, heartless... a murderer.

His eyes burned as a hard lump formed in the back of his throat.  He hadn’t just failed his son, he had failed Chloe, as well -- Chloe, who loved their son with everything she had.  How was he going to tell her that he had lost Emrys?  Not only lost him, but let him fall into the hands of one of their greatest enemies?

He was a failure.  A complete and utter failure.  As a father, as a husband, as the Devil.

Tears welled up, loosening the blood caking his eyelids and allowing him to open his eyes.  The hot liquid ran down the sides of his face as he lay there on his back, staring up at the sky of Hell.  He knew he should get up, but why?  Even if he could get up, his wing was broken -- it would take him a very long time to reach Topheth on foot, and by then Michael and Emrys would be gone.  Apathy poured into him as he closed his eyes again.  So then, what was the point?  What was the damn point anymore?  Maybe a scorpion would come by and ingest him....  It would be a fate far too good for the likes of him, but at least it would put him out of his misery.

Footfalls crunching in the sand alerted him to the fact that something was near, but he just didn’t care anymore.  He lay, unmoving, as the thing came closer and closer.

_Eat me now... come on.  Eat me._

A large, wet, slobbery thing ran all over his face, and Lucifer groaned in disgust.  Was it the digestive juices from the scorpion?  It certainly didn’t burn....

Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with his old friend, the Hellbeast.  For a moment his despair was forgotten as he pulled himself up and stared in wonder.  How had his old friend found him?  Laughing at the creature’s appearance, he hugged the Hellbeast’s muzzle until his laughter dissolved into tears and he wept.

The Hellbeast gave a concerned rumble and nosed the fallen angel in the chest.

“Right.  Sorry, old friend.  You... followed me?”

The giant beast nodded somberly.

“I told you not to....”

His old friend merely yawned, making Lucifer smile reluctantly.

“Right.  Well... th-thank you.  I can’t tell you how much it means to me, but... you’re too late.”  Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  “I... I lost my son.”  At the Hellbeast’s soft woof, he turned away, unable to face the pity in his friend’s eyes.  “My brother took him, and I couldn’t stop him.  I’m a failure, through and through.”

The giant creature sat on his haunches, cocked his head at Lucifer, and whined.

“I couldn’t protect Emrys,” the Devil continued as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  “Mike’s taken him to the City, and I can’t even follow.  My wing is broken --”

He paused for a moment, then looked up at his old friend with wide eyes.  Hope blossomed in his heart as he brightened.  “But yours aren’t!”  As the tight band around his chest loosened, the fallen angel fought the pain in his body and struggled to his shaking feet.  “Can you help me?  I know you hate Topheth, but can you take me there?  Please... my son needs you.”

The giant creature got to his feet and bowed his head, allowing Lucifer to climb aboard.  Once there, the fallen angel petted his friend as he blinked back hot tears.  “Thank you.  I owe you one.”

The Hellbeast’s muscles bunched as he sprang into the air and spread his wings wide, flapping his appendages hard as he took the Devil southeastward.

 

 


	13. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Chloe landed with Paimon at the western border of Topheth, near his kingdom.  Her powers hadn’t led her to Lucifer -- at least, she hadn’t felt anything urging her to go to one direction or another, which was odd.  Maybe he wasn’t in Hell...?  But he had to be, for her power wasn’t pointing her anywhere else, and the demon king had told her it was where Raziel would’ve brought Amaymon, so....

“Nicely done, my lady queen,” Paimon said has he stepped away from her.  “I shall find out the latest news from my spies, and gather my legions.”

Swallowing hard, she nodded.  “Are we sure they will head toward Topheth?”

The demon frowned.  “Nothing is for certain, my lady.  If they are not there, then we shall travel to every kingdom until we find your son and my lord.  I welcome a little bloodshed.”  He beckoned her to follow.  “Now come -- I shall find you a suitable Nightmare to ride....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer would have preferred to fly in undetected, but there just wasn’t any time.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious in the desert, or if Michael was even still in the city, but he had to try.  He guided his old friend to the main square, staying high above until the last minute.  As he looked down, he could see a throng of demons already congregating, and in the center was Michael, addressing the crowd with Emrys in his arms.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ground his teeth in frustration.  He wasn’t about to let that wanker steal his son!  Tapping on the Hellbeast’s neck, he yelled, “Dive down fast and get me as close as you can, then get yourself home.  This is my fight -- stay out of it.”

His old friend rumbled with displeasure, but Lucifer shook his head.

“Don’t worry -- just get me down there!”

The Hellbeast tucked in his wings and went into a hard dive.  The wind beat against the fallen angel’s battered body, but adrenaline and anger kept him from feeling any pain.  The only thing in his mind was getting his son back.  His life was meaningless if he couldn’t do this one thing.

Shouts erupted around him as the Hellbeast swooped down into the square.  Body tensing, Lucifer poised himself on his old friend’s back and leaped off just as his steed’s claws skimmed the cobblestones.  Landing hard and rolling once, he felt the shock from his feet all the way to the top of his head, as pain reverberated through his abused body.  As he straightened, he cast a quick glance at the sky to see his old friend take off for home.   _Good._

Fire ignited in his eyes as he spun on his heel and marched to the center of the square, where Michael stood waiting with sword drawn.  At the Devil’s approach, the demons parted for him like the Red Sea.  Emrys’s wails filled the still air as all of Hell held its breath in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

“Give me back my son!”  As Lucifer approached, his brother backed away, until they circled each other like two sharks sizing each other up.

The archangel snorted.  “You always were unbelievably stubborn.  Just admit you’re beaten and accept your fate.”

Lucifer shook his head as his eyes glowed even brighter.  “Never!  Let’s finish this once and for all and find out who really is the strongest.”

Like a Neanderthal, Michael beat on his chest with his sword arm.  “I am the strongest -- we all know that!  I was the one who threw you into Hell -- me!”

“I’ve beaten you before.  The Affair of Honor, remember?”

The archangel waved his hand dismissively.  “A mere... fluke.”  His grip tightened on Emrys, wrenching a shriek from the baby.

Flinching at his son’s cry, Lucifer struggled to control the tightening in his chest and the rapid pounding of his heart.  His mouth tightened into a straight line as he lifted his chin.  “I think you’re afraid to face me.  But come on, brother -- how can you refuse?  Look at me -- I’m a mess.”  Turning slowly in place, he showed off all the bruises on his body, as well as his broken wing.  “I’ve just Fallen and burned, and you’ve already gotten in some hits.  You can’t possibly lose.”

His brother’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.  “What’s the catch?”

“No catch.”  The fallen angel tried to mask his grim satisfaction.  “Right.  I propose a fight, one on one -- no flight, no weapons, just you and me.  If I win, you’ll give me my son back and promise never to harm him or any of my family again.  You’ll leave us all alone.”

“And if I win?”

He took a step forward as he smiled wolfishly.  “Then I’ll be dead.”

_Agree, damn you...._

“But I want you to suffer.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  “And you don’t think beating me in front of all these demons will make me suffer?  Come on, Mike -- don’t be such a pillock!”  He waved his arm at the spectators around them.  “I’ll be dying at your feet, having lost my son, my throne, and the respect of my subjects.  If that doesn’t qualify as suffering, I don’t know what does.”  Smiling, he cocked his head.  “So... what say you, brother?”

Michael stood there, a considering look on his face.

The seconds stretched, feeling like a year as the Devil waited for an answer.  As he stood there with a trickle of sweat running down his spine, he tried not to look too eager for his brother to take the bait.  It was like fishing.  One had to be patient in hooking the fish....

The blonde angel bared his teeth as he sheathed his sword.  “Fine.  You have a deal.  Let’s do this then.”

And he had him.

_“Lovely.”_  He waved at Emrys.  “Now hand over my son to a demon and let’s get this party started --”

“No.”  The archangel glared at him.  “I’m not giving the babe over to one of your demons, so that you can betray me.  He stays in the center of the square.  If anyone touches him, the duel is off.”

Disbelief flooded Lucifer.  “In the center of the square -- you want him in the middle of the fighting?!”

Michael shrugged.  “Take it or leave it.”

Clenching his fists, Lucifer gave a reluctant nod of his head.  “Fine.  Set him down where you wish, along with your sword.”  And he’d do his damndest to keep the fighting well away from Emrys....

As soon as the archangel set the baby down on the cobblestones and dropped his sword belt, he set off at a dead run at Lucifer.  With a war cry, the Devil ran and met him head on as a roar of approval went up among the demons.

The two brothers tackled each other as they struggled for control.  Lucifer managed to throw Michael to the ground, then jumped on him, striking out with his fist.  He punched him once, twice, before his brother kicked him away, throwing him across the square.  Pain flared in his abused body as he pulled himself to his feet, but there was no time to recover as Michael slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Pain exploded in Lucifer’s head as Michael’s fist connected with his jaw.  Before he could recover, his brother lifted him over his head and threw him across the plaza.  Landing with a grunt, the Devil gritted his teeth as he gathered himself.  Looking to his left, he saw his son gazing at him with his mouth open, and swore.  Bloody hell, too close to Emrys.

Clamoring to his feet, he ran at his brother and tackled him, pushing him into the crowd of demons as they fell.  The spectators hurriedly backed away as the Devil punched his brother in the stomach.

They rolled around as the archangel’s fingers sought Lucifer’s throat.  With desperation, the Devil smashed the heel of his palm under his brother’s chin.  Michael’s head snapped back, but he rebounded quickly, grinning as his fingers closed on Lucifer’s throat.  Clenching his teeth, Lucifer clawed at his brother’s hands.  Realizing he couldn’t pry off the tightening fingers, he gathered all of his strength and struck out at Michael’s locked left elbow, breaking it as his blow knocked it inward.  The archangel howled in pain as his fingers eased, and Lucifer kicked his brother away.

“You bastard!” Michael screamed as he held his useless left arm to him.  “You’ll pay for that!”

Scrambling to his feet, Lucifer didn’t even bother to reply.  He tackled his brother to the ground and punched him.  Michael’s head snapped back, but he recovered quickly and struck out at his fallen brother, knocking him away.

As Lucifer pulled himself to his feet, his brother jumped him, grabbing him by the broken wing and yanking hard.  Crying out, the Devil backhanded him with his uninjured wing.  The razor-sharp feathers drew blood as they raked across Michael’s chest.  Kicking out at his opponent, Lucifer caught him in the stomach.  As his brother fell back, he tackled him and punched his face, but the angel knocked him away.  As he tried to rise to his feet, his fallen brother grappled with him, finally flipping Michael to his stomach and kneeing him in the small of his back.  Grabbing a hold of his broken arm, the Devil yanked it up as if to rip it out of its socket.  The archangel screamed.

Lucifer spit the blood out of his mouth.  “Do you yield, brother?”  When his blonde brother refused to reply, he pulled further back on his arm.  “Do you?”

“Yes!  Yes, damn you!”

“And you’ll honor our agreement?  You’ll give me back my son?”

“Yes!  Just let go of my arm, you bastard!”

Nodding, Lucifer released him and fell back onto the cobblestones, panting hard.  It was over -- he had won.  Tottering to his feet, he turned away from Michael and staggered toward his son like a drunk man.  A smile lit his face.  At last Emrys would be safe.  He could get his son, find Chloe, and go home....

Having almost reached the baby, Lucifer heard his brother call his name.  Starting at the sound, he realized the angel was right behind him.  He had been so eager to reach his son that he hadn’t heard him rise --

A grunt escaped him as Michael punched him in the gut, and he doubled over.  Odd, how it hurt more than his other blows had.  Glancing down, he saw why -- a knife hilt was sticking out of his stomach.   _Oh, bloody hell...._

As Lucifer fell to his knees, Michael tore the blade away, then tossed it across the plaza.  The demons gasped and murmured with disapproval at the underhanded maneuver, but no one came to the Devil’s aid.  Reaching down, the archangel picked up his sword and unsheathed it.

“You’re a fool, Luci.  You and your stupid integrity -- you trust far too much.”

Lucifer gripped his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.  “I... s-should have known you w-wouldn’t honor the d-deal.”

His brother laughed.  “Honor a deal with the Devil?”  He spat the blood from his mouth.  “You must be joking.”  Taking a few steps forward, he stood over Emrys.  The baby looked up at his uncle with big, round eyes.  “I can’t believe you’d fight me over... this.”

Grimacing, the fallen angel glared at his brother.  “You w-wouldn’t understand.”

Michael’s cold blue eyes bored into Lucifer’s dark brown ones.  “No, I guess I wouldn’t.”  Smiling, he pointed at the baby with his sword.  “No need to keep this wretched thing alive, now that I’m going to kill you.  I’ll enjoy watching you witness the death of your son.”

With that, he lifted the blade over his head and brought it down with bone-crushing force.

Time slowed as Lucifer stared in horror at his brother’s actions.   _No!_  He couldn’t let it happen, refused to let harm come to his son.  Too weak to tackle his brother, he did the next best thing.  He threw himself over Emrys and took the blow himself.

He felt the hard impact on his back, and pain such as he had never known erupted throughout his torso.  He wanted to scream, but found that he couldn’t.  He couldn’t even speak -- only wet gurgles came out of his mouth.  He should have been cleaved in two, but somehow he was still in one piece, with his arms braced and supporting his body as he protected Emrys.  Shaking all over, he stared down at his son under him, who gazed back with wide, terror-filled eyes.  For a brief second panic flared in the fallen angel’s heart when he saw that Emrys was covered with blood.  Had he been hit, after all?

And that was when Lucifer realized it was his own blood that was falling, drenching the baby.  He shut his eyes as his body lost strength, and he toppled to the ground, falling on his side.  There was a sharp blow to his stomach as Michael kicked him to his back, away from his son.

Strange, how everything suddenly felt so unreal.  The pain faded, until there was nothing left.  Sounds of the outside world dimmed, blocked out by a muffled roaring in his ears.  His limbs felt so heavy, like they had been weighted down by chains -- he could barely move.  Was he dying?  He must have been....  There could be no other explanation.  Turning his head, he gazed at Emrys a short distance away, struggling to sit up as his uncle stood over him and gloated.

Memories flashed before him: of Heaven, of Hell, of his parents and siblings, of the Fall, and of meeting Chloe.  Ah, Chloe, the love of his life.  How he wished he could see her one last time... and Beatrice too.  He would miss them terribly.

Time slowed to a crawl as he gazed into Emrys’s eyes, unable to speak, but hoping that he could somehow convey to his son how sorry he was that he had failed him.

Oh, how he wanted more time, wished he could have been a better father, longed to see his son grow to adulthood.  Reaching out, he struggled to touch his son one last time.  When his shaking hand fell inches short, he wanted to curse the world, or cry... or both.  Desperately he stretched, his fingers clawing the cobblestones until they bled.

_Please.... Please...._

As life fled his body, Lucifer tried with all his might to reach Emrys, but his strength was gone.  Of course -- when in his entire life had anything ever gone his way?  Fate was undeniably cruel.  He would have spat out a mocking laugh, if he could have.

Just when the Devil thought he would truly die alone, Emrys awkwardly pulled himself along the ground and closed the gap.  Reaching out, the little baby grabbed Lucifer’s index finger.  It was one of the sweetest gifts the fallen angel had ever received.  Tears welling in his eyes, he managed to smile as blood flowed out of his mouth.   _Ah, such a strong lad...._

“Eh.... Eh... Em...rrrrs....”  Bloody hell, why couldn’t he speak?  He tried to swallow, couldn’t.  Pulling up the last of his energy, he forced his mouth to work.  “L... l-lo... lo...”

_I love you._

Darkness fell like a veil over his eyes, dimming the vision of his son.  No, no!  He couldn’t go yet, didn’t want to leave.  He had to stay, protect, love... but the encroaching gloom could not be denied.  Darker and darker his surroundings became, until Lucifer Morningstar knew no more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things look bleak right now, but Chloe _is_ in Hell, so don't lose hope just yet.... :)


	14. Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Chloe reached the square just in time to see Lucifer save Emrys from Michael by taking the sword blow himself.

Time slowed to a crawl as the archangel’s blade swung down and struck her husband so hard that she was surprised he hadn’t been cleaved in two right there.  It was a mortal blow -- there was no doubt about it.  Her hand flew to her mouth as shock and disbelief swept through her, numbing her brain.  She hadn’t seen what she had just seen.  She couldn’t have --

The world grew still and silent, as if acknowledging the Devil’s passing.

Finally gathering her wits about her, Chloe screamed, “Lucifer!”

Michael glanced up at her cry, staring at her for a brief moment before recognition set in.  A cruel smile twisted his lips, and he raised the sword again.  Terror gripped her as she saw what Lucifer had given his life to protect -- Emrys, sitting beside his father in a pool of blood, staring up at the archangel above him.   _Oh god, no --_

And then her baby started to scream.

Only it wasn’t a normal scream -- it built and built, becoming as deafening as a rocket’s engine.  As Chloe covered her ears, Paimon grabbed her and forced her to the ground, shielding her with his body.  Squinting against the waves of sound, she saw the demons that had surrounded Michael and Emrys get blown back.  Only the archangel stood on his feet, his sword still lifted, as he took the full brunt of the sonic blast.  His body strained as he tried to swing the blade down, but at last he succumbed to the sound.

Emrys’s shriek lifted Michael into the air and knocked him back several hundred feet, where he crashed into the ground in a crumpled tangle of limbs.

A deathly hush fell over the land as Emrys’s cry slowly petered out to nothing.  No one moved -- no one dared.

Chloe blinked as she lay on the cobblestones, stunned.  As she made to get up, Paimon eased off her body and helped her to her feet.

“Are you all right, my lady?”

Nodding, she looked around.  The surrounding demons were also stirring, but instead of rising to their feet, they stayed on their hands and knees and bowed toward the baby as whispered cries of “Our new lord!” swept like wildfire among them.

Chloe’s eyes flew to Emrys, who sat snuffling next to his father.  Desperate to reach her child and husband, she started forward, only to be blocked by the groveling demons.

Paimon stepped in front of her, tossing demons left and right as he roared, “Clear a path for our queen!”

“Get Michael into a cell,” she ordered as she ran through the narrow corridor that opened in the sea of demons.  “And there was another angel -- Raziel.  Find him and get him into a cell, too.”  She dimly heard the demon king barking instructions as she reached her family.

Tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees beside Lucifer and Emrys.  The fallen angel was a deathly gray, with his eyes half-open and unseeing.  And the blood -- it was everywhere.  So much of it....

Her shaking hand reached out for him, but stopped short, hovering over his cheek.  She couldn’t bring herself to touch him -- she’d shatter into a million pieces if she did.  She had seen enough dead bodies in her line of work to know when someone was no longer in the land of the living.  Despair hit her like a freight train, and the world suddenly felt strange and unreal.  This was a dream... had to be.  Surely her husband, her Devil, was still alive?  She couldn’t think, couldn’t feel....  How could this happen?  All that they had shared, all they had experienced -- for it to end like this?  A part of her wanted to scream with rage, shake Lucifer’s body and prove that he was still alive, that this was all a trick, a poor joke... but her professional mind kicked in, shutting down her emotions and giving her an unnatural calm.

Emrys stared up at her, his hand clutching Lucifer’s index finger, and let out a tiny whimper.  His soft cry brought her attention back to him.  She could have a breakdown later.  Right now, she had to tend to her son.

“Come here, baby,” Chloe soothed as she reached out to take him into her arms.

Refusing to let go of his father’s finger, he resisted.  With beseeching eyes, he glanced at the body beside him, then up at his mother.  That gaze had her hesitating.  What was he trying to tell her?  With a shaking hand, she reached out to touch Lucifer’s cheek.

His skin was cold, like wax.  Grief overwhelmed her.

_Oh, Lucifer...._

But as she kept her hand on him, she felt something... something buried deep... a tiny spark.  She could feel it.  Barely there, but there.

_Alive._

Somehow Emrys was keeping Lucifer alive.

“Oh god,” she whispered as she hurriedly placed her hands on the fallen angel’s chest.  “Come on, please don’t let this just be wishful thinking.  Please... _please...!”_

White energy filled her hands and spread into Lucifer, with Chloe following close behind.  She saw so much damage that it made her want to cry.  She wasn’t even sure where to start first, but she quickly saw that at his heart, a thin golden thread pinned his soul to his dead body.  The essence of the fallen angel fluttered like a trapped bird, trying to escape.  Grabbing a hold of Lucifer’s soul, she bound it tightly to his still heart.  As she did so, she saw the organ thump once... then, after a long pause, again.  And again.  Relief flooded her like a tidal wave.

Now confident that he would not leave, she got to work on his injuries, which were vast -- no, overwhelming.  There was too much damage everywhere.  Concentrating on one area resulted in her neglecting another, which was terribly frustrating.  She just didn’t have enough power to heal everything.  She needed help.

Rushing from injury to injury, she put temporary patches on everything -- nothing was completely fixed, but just healed enough for transport.  Her “bandages” wouldn’t hold for long, but she didn’t need long -- she just needed enough time to get him to Healing.  She could have used Rafe’s help as well, but there was no way she’d be able to make so many trips across planes to fetch him... not with most of her energy being expended on Lucifer.

When she finally managed to pull herself from her husband’s injured body, she glanced over to see Emrys staring at her with worried eyes.  Giving him a reassuring smile, she reached over and squeezed his little chubby arm.  At her touch, he let out a happy gurgle and patted her hand.

Tearing her eyes from her son, Chloe looked up to see Paimon standing over the three of them protectively.  His sharp teeth were bared and his sword drawn at the groveling demons around them.  As they all reached out to touch the baby, the demon king knocked their hands back with hard blows.

“No one touches the babe!  How many times must I tell you?”

“He is our new lord, for our lord Lucifer is dead....” one demon sniveled.

“True, but your immediate superior is your demon king.  You have no right to touch royalty!” Paimon snarled as he swung his sword in an arc.  “Stay back!”

“All the demon kings are dead,” another demon cried.

As woeful wails resounded around them, Paimon turned and glared at them all.  “Are you blind in your sorrow?  Do you not recognize me?  I am the Demon King of the West -- the strongest of the Kings -- and I yet live!  My legions surround you and will obliterate you should you not heed my warning.  Now hear me -- until the babe is old enough to take his rightful throne, I will serve as Regent of Hell.  So listen to your king and _back away!”_

Angry mutterings ripped through the crowd, but the demons shuffled back to a respectful distance.  The king hissed at them all like an angry dragon before going on bended knee before Chloe.  “My lady queen, how do you fare?”

At the sight of Paimon, his beautiful face twisted with anger and hate, his large teeth bared, and his eyes full of death, she swallowed hard.  She had never seen him in such a rage before.  “I... I’m okay.  And Lucifer will live.”

All the fury fell from the king’s face and he smiled widely, which was an even more unnerving sight than his anger.  “Truly?  I am relieved to hear it, my lady.”  Leaping to his feet, he yelled out to the demons in a loud voice.  “Do you hear?  Our lord lives -- our queen has saved him!  Bow down to her, and give thanks!”

As the crowd fell to its knees before her, Chloe felt heat rush to her face.  When she opened her mouth to protest, Paimon shook his head.  “Let them honor you, my lady.  It will serve them well in these dark times.  With the death of the other kings, they are lost.  They need someone to revere.”

Although she didn’t agree, Chloe nodded.  Paimon knew how Hell worked -- she didn’t.  Clutching her husband’s now-warm hand, she said, “I’m not strong enough to heal him properly -- I need to get him to my brother.”

He bowed his head.  “Tell me how I may be of service.”

“Take care of Hell for Lucifer.  He’ll want it in good hands, and I know you will keep it secure.”

“Gladly, my lady.”  His face tightened briefly.  “There is no sign of the other angel, but we will find him.”

She gave him a relieved smile.  “I don’t know how to thank you --”

“No thanks are necessary, my lady.”  Bowing once again, Paimon backed away a few steps before turning and shouting orders at the crowd around them.

Chloe watched him for a second, before reaching over and pulling Emrys close to her.  Completely covered in blood, her son looked like a demon himself.  Gurgling happily, he pressed himself close to his mother and smiled up at her, showing charming dimples in his chubby cheeks.

“Okay, Emmie, we’re going to cross planes.  Hang onto Mommy, okay?”

Gripping her son tightly to her chest, she bent over her husband and clutched him to her.  Shutting her eyes, she thought of Healing....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

... and found herself in his living room.

Chloe heard Sachiel cry out her name as she collapsed onto the floor, completely spent.  Emrys laughed as she wound up on her back, as if she was playing a new game.  Oh god, she was so damn tired....

“Help... help Lucifer,” she managed to say.

She heard a flurry of movement near her, but couldn’t open her eyes.  Someone took Emrys, which should have roused her, but she knew she was in a safe place.  He wasn’t crying, which meant it must have been someone familiar tending to him.

How long she lay there she didn’t know, but she must have slept.  The next thing she knew, she found herself lying on some bedding.  Someone propped her into a sitting position and pressed a cup to her lips.  As she took a sip of the liquid being forced upon her, she immediately felt some energy return.  Opening her eyes, she saw Sachiel bending over her.

“Lucifer...?” she asked.

“Healing and Raphael are tending to him.”

It took a lot of effort, but Chloe turned her head to see Lucifer lying on some bedding on the floor, with the two healers bent over him.  Relief flooded her.  “Oh thank god.  How’s he doing?”

Following her gaze, Sachiel glanced at the three men before turning back to her.  “I think he’s doing all right now.  Healing and Raphael have both stopped cursing -- that’s sure to be a good sign.  You’re lucky Raphael came by to visit.”  Her concerned eyes raked over the blonde woman.  “What happened?”

“Raziel and a demon king kidnapped Emmie and took him to Hell, and Lucifer went after them.  I followed later, only to find that Michael had somehow got out of his cage.  We got Michael locked up again, but Raziel has disappeared.”

Sachiel blanched.  “Oh my....”

“My sentiments exactly.  I hope Paimon will be able to find him and lock him up.”  The blonde woman glanced around tiredly.  “Where’s Emmie?”

“Sleeping in the other room.  I gave him a bath and cleaned him up.  Poor little baby, he was exhausted.”  Sachiel held up the cup to her.  “You should drink more of this.”

Taking a grateful sip, Chloe gazed at her husband, lying so still on the bedding.  “You’ll take care of Lucifer for me?”

The angel lifted her eyebrows.  “You’re not staying?”

She shook her head.  “I can’t.  It’s been a long day and Earth’s calling me.  I have to go before it yanks me back.  Can you get Emmie?”

“Of course.”  Sachiel rose and walked away for a moment, returning quickly with a sleeping Emrys in her arms.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been by lately.”  A blush colored the angel’s cheeks.  “I... I don’t spend too much time at the Silver City these days, so I’m not able to visit you and Lucifer as often.  I miss Trixie and Emrys.”

Warmth spread through the blonde woman at her words.  Reaching out, she squeezed Sachiel’s hand.  “Come when you can -- you are always welcome.”  She was rewarded with a smile from the quiet angel.  Encouraged by Sachiel’s reaction, she asked, “Actually, I was wondering if you could help dull Trixie’s memories a bit?  She saw a lot of carnage the other day --”

“Oh, that’s horrible!” The angel’s face grew worried.  “But... she is okay?”

A smile touched Chloe’s lips.  “She is.  She’s pretty tough, but I still worry.”

“I’m sorry she had to go through such a horrible experience.  I’d be more than happy to stop by.  I’ll come in a day or two, once I’m sure Healing won’t need me...?”

“That would be great -- thanks.”  Chloe’s heart squeezed as she glanced back at her husband, lying on the floor with the two healers kneeling over him.  “Tell Lucifer I tried to stay --”

“We’ll send him home as soon as he’s on his feet,” Sachiel said with a nod.

Smiling gratefully, Chloe finally let the Earth pull her and her son back to their rightful plane.

 

 


	15. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

There had been no pain, at the end.

So many people said that hearing was the last thing to go, but in Lucifer’s case, all sounds around him became muffled.  It was as if someone had laid a thick blanket over his ears, drowning out everything.  His head had felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and yet it felt lighter than air.  Dizziness... nausea... those things had also assailed him.

The last thing to fill his field of vision as the life drained out of his body was the sight of Emrys, covered in blood and staring at him with wide, tearful eyes.  He had reached for his son, or tried to, but moving had been difficult, as if his body was weighted down with stones, or perhaps wrapped with chains binding him to the ground.  He did have the memory of a little hand wrapping around his finger and holding tight, which had made his last living moments tolerable.

Regret had been foremost in his thoughts.   _Ah, Chloe..._  He didn’t want to leave his family.  He loved them all so dearly, but... he was going, whether he wanted to or not.  And perhaps it was for the best, for what had he done for all of them, anyway?  He had brought them a wealth of pain and sorrow, suffering and heartbreak.  Chloe had almost died several times, and whose fault was that?  His.  All his.

And Emrys....  How he had failed him!  Left him to die at the hands of his cruel brother or, if Michael changed his mind, to be raised into a monster.  His son would curse his failure of a father every day for eternity.  There was no one to blame but himself.  Regret, hot and burning, flooded his insides.  He was a failure, through and through.

Perhaps it was best that his soul was leaving.  The world would be a better place without the Devil in it.

His surroundings faded, to be replaced by vast amounts of gray nothingness, stretching as far as the eye could see.  As light as a balloon, he floated upward into the void, bobbing this way and that like a leaf in the wind.  He kept rising upward, toward who knew what,  when suddenly something grabbed his leg and pulled him back.  A sensation of heaviness wrapped around him, weighed him down like an anchor around his neck.  A part of his soul longed to keep rising, to be free, but he couldn’t.  He was trapped in nothingness....

How long he stayed like that, he did not know, but eventually he heard voices.  He couldn’t discern what they were saying, but they were comforting.  They floated in and out -- or maybe _he_ was the one floating in and out.

Sensation slowly returned.  He realized that he could hear once again, could feel his body.  The floating feeling faded until he felt grounded... anchored to the world once more.  As he took stock of everything around him, he realized he was lying on something that didn’t quite feel like a bed.  His limbs felt incredibly heavy and achy, and there was a whisper of remembered pain in his back.  Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a ceiling of a dwelling that was not the penthouse.

Where was he?

And why wasn’t he dead?

“Lucifer?”

Turning toward the voice, Lucifer saw Raphael by his side, his eyes filled with concern.  “Rafe?”  Was that his voice, so thin and weak?

“Welcome back.  You had us all mighty worried.”

“All...?”  Nothing was making any sense.  Why couldn’t he think straight?  “Where...?”

“You’re at Healing’s house.  You’re lucky to be alive.”

So he was at Healing’s house -- which would explain why he didn’t feel like he was on a bed.  But how had he gotten here?  Hadn’t he died?  And even if he hadn’t, the Hellmouth was closed to him -- there was no way to escape without help... unless Chloe had come for him?  He couldn’t remember.  Everything was foggy, hazy.  Why did he feel so disoriented?  Why couldn’t he remember anything?

He tried to sit up, but Raphael held him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  “You nearly died.  Just rest easy.”

As he relaxed back onto the bedding and closed his eyes, he heard the rustle of clothes and footsteps receding.  He could hear soft voices before the footsteps returned.  When he opened his eyes again, it was to see Healing leaning over him.

“How do you feel?”

Lucifer asked the first thing on his mind, in a somewhat croaky voice.  “Emrys?”

His brother-in-law smiled reassuringly.  “With his mother back on Earth.  They wanted to stay, but couldn’t.”

Healing’s words faded in and out, but they filled his heart with warmth before he frowned.  The strange, floaty feeling was returning as the world spun around him.  He was so tired he couldn’t concentrate, and could barely keep his eyes open.

The Old God patted his shoulder.  “Look, you’ve been through a lot.  Rest now.  I will check in on you later.”  With that, he rose to his feet and walked away.

Lucifer didn’t even realize the healer had left.  Sleep beckoned, and he answered the call.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He didn’t know how long he slept.  Soft light filled the room, but he couldn’t tell if it was morning or late afternoon.  He no longer had that twinge in his back where Michael had struck him down, which was a relief.  Pulling himself to a seated position, the fallen angel peeled back the covers and took a look at himself.  His burns from Falling were healed, his body looked as good as new, and he felt better than he had for some time.

The sound of footsteps had him turning to see Raphael walking up to him, silk robes in hand.  The healer looked much better than he had when Lucifer had seen him in the penthouse -- the lines of stress around his eyes and mouth had eased, and he seemed more relaxed.

“Glad to see you’re awake.  Healing said you could wear these.”

“Emrys?  Is he....?”

Raphael blinked at the question.  “He’s back on Earth with Chloe.  Didn’t Healing tell you?”

The fallen angel’s brows furrowed.  “I... I think so.  Everything’s a bit hazy.”  Gratefully taking the clothes, he put on the undergarments as he glanced over at his brother.  “Where is he, by the way?”

“Healing?  Out in the fields, with Sachi.”  Raphael smiled.  “I’ve never seen our sister so happy.”

A wicked grin split Lucifer’s face.  “Splendid!  Have they had sex yet?”

His brother’s jaw dropped open.  “For crying out loud, Luci!”

“What?” he asked innocently as he shrugged on the robe.  “I _am_ the Devil, you know.”

Raphael rolled his eyes.  “Father above....  Sachi’s not like you.  I doubt they’ve even held hands yet.”

Disappointed, the Devil shook his head.  “Bloody hell, those two are never going to get it on without some help.”

The healer glared at him.  “Leave them alone.  Let them do things in their own time.”

Lucifer sighed.  “Very well, spoilsport.  But I still think they should have sex right away.”

Raphael snorted.  “You would.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two siblings.  As Lucifer pulled on the silk trousers, he finally asked the question that had been bothering him since he’d opened his eyes.  “Chloe brought me here?”

His brother nodded.  “Yes.  You were an absolute mess.”

His hands stilled on the trouser ties as his face grew concerned.  “And Emrys... he wasn’t hurt, was he?”

“Not at all.  He screamed his lungs out when Sachi gave him a bath, though.  He was covered in blood.”  Raphael chuckled.  “My, he really lets you know when he’s mad, doesn’t he?”

Lucifer’s mouth quirked into a smile.  “That he does.”  Then the light went out of his eyes, and he looked away.

Sitting down on the floor, the healer looked up at his fallen brother with worry.  “What happened to you, Luci?”

The Devil couldn’t keep the sarcasm and bitterness out of his voice as he let out a derisive laugh.  “I found out how absolutely worthless I am as a father.”

Raphael’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  You’re a great father.”

“No.  I’m not.”

After straightening his clothes, Lucifer took a seat across from his brother, and quickly ran over the past events -- Emrys’s kidnapping, Raziel setting Michael free, and the subsequent pursuit and showdown.  As he spoke, he was swamped with an overwhelming sense of defeat.  He had been unable to protect his son, had almost lost him to Michael.  Chloe had been the one to save Emrys, in the end.  He had been... useless.  There was no denying it -- he was a failure, through and through.  A horrible father.  Not worthy of... well, anything.

As he finished his narrative to Raphael, Lucifer wished that Michael had finished him off -- then his son wouldn’t have to see his complete loser of a father.  There just wasn’t any point in trying anymore.  It would have been so much better if Raphael had been Emrys’s father....

And that’s when it occurred to him -- he could do the right thing for once and make that happen.  The little baby already loved Raphael, and Chloe would be so much better off with him, as well.  She and the angel were healers, after all -- they were perfect for each other.  And Beatrice already loved his brother, who doted on her.  Yes, this could work.

Shoving aside the sudden pain in his heart, Lucifer leaned forward and looked his brother in the eye.  “I need you to do something for me, Rafe.”

“Of course -- name it.”

The Devil opened his mouth, but found it difficult to get the words out.  He didn’t want to do this -- he didn’t want to give up the one thing that made him happy -- but he knew he had to.  If he didn’t let his family go, they would never find peace and happiness.  He was a failure of a husband, a failure as a father.  He didn’t deserve them.  Taking himself out of the picture was the only way to insure their well-being.

“Right.  I... I need you to replace me.”

Perplexed, Raphael raised his brows.  “I’m sorry?”

“I need you to replace me.”  Seeing the angel’s confusion, Lucifer sighed.  “Look, I have to go away.  I want you to take care of Chloe and the children.”

“Go away?  Why do you have to go away?”  His brother squinted at him with suspicion.  “What kind of fool notion have you gotten into your head this time?”

Irritation burned inside the fallen angel at his brother’s accusation.  “I don’t have any fool notion.  I’m doing what I should have done a year ago -- getting out of the detective’s life.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.  “Oh Father, you can’t possibly mean that....”

“I do.”  Lucifer rose as well and lifted his chin defiantly.  “And nothing can make me change my mind.”  Seeing his brother’s glare, Lucifer struggled to be at his most cajoling.  “Right.  It makes total sense, Rafe.  I’m the Devil -- I can never bring the detective or her children happiness --”

“Emrys is your son --”

“And I _failed_ him!”  Biting his lower lip, Lucifer struggled to hide his agony.  Taking a deep breath, he tried again.  “Right.  I’m doing them all a favor.  Emrys loves you, you know that, and so does Beatrice.  You and Chloe have always been fond of each other.  It wouldn’t be unheard of --”

Raphael’s mouth fell open.  “You really want me to replace you -- just like that.”  He snapped his fingers.  “Just substitute one angel for another....  Like Chloe isn’t going to _notice?”_  He flung his arms in the air as his harsh voice rose.  “This is the most asinine thing I have _ever_ heard!”

Wincing, the Devil shifted his gaze to the ground.  “It’s not asinine,” he ground out.  “Would you rather she be left unprotected?  Because she will be, if you don’t help me!”

“This is wrong!”

“It’s what has to be done.”  Gazing at his brother, his eyes took on a pleading look.  “I know you don’t understand it, but you must believe me.  They will be far better off without me.  You have to take care of them -- there’s no one else I trust more for this particular task.”

The angel glowered at his fallen brother, looking like he was ready to explode.  When he finally spoke, it was in a resentful tone.  “You’re an ass.”

Relief swept through Lucifer, lifting the burden of worry off of his shoulders.  He even managed a smile.  “Thank you.  I know it’s not going to be easy, but it _is_ for the best.”

The healer merely snorted with disbelief.  “Where will you go?”

“I don’t know.  Some plane, far away.  There’s an infinite number of them -- surely I’ll be able to find one not populated by Old Gods or hostile natives, or anything like that.”  The Devil took a deep breath.  “Tell Chloe and the children....”  What to tell them?  He couldn’t bear to say goodbye.  His leaving would hurt them all, he knew, but it was the right thing to do.  There was only one message he could think of that might lessen the pain.  “Tell them I love them.”

Pretending not to see the anger burning in the healer’s eyes, Lucifer clasped him on the shoulder, then went outside to say goodbye to his sister and brother-in-law.

 

 


	16. Fetching Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Chloe was exhausted and worried about Lucifer.

She hadn’t had the chance to go back to visit him at Healing’s house.  Returning home with Ermys had been draining, and then her poor baby had cried through the night.  It was like a nightmare.  She hadn’t realized how good she had it with Lucifer, who always took the late shifts and let her sleep.  Her head felt like it was filled with cotton and lack of sleep gave her a pounding headache.

Knowing her husband was in good hands with Healing and Raphael had let her relax once Emmie finally,  _ finally _ went to sleep.  Dead set against calling Penelope for help after their last encounter, Chloe asked Amenadiel to take Trixie to school and pick her up.  Her daughter went with the angel, despite complaining about wanting to go with her to get Lucifer... but school came first.

After sleeping like the dead for a few hours, she pulled herself off the couch to feed Emmie, then decided it was about time she went to fetch her husband.  Surely he was better by now?  And if that was the case, why hadn’t he come home?

Just as she pulled out her phone to call Maze and ask her to babysit, she heard a flurry of feathers as someone landed on the balcony.  For a moment she thought it was Lucifer -- but no.  It was Raphael.  The angel came storming in, looking so angry that Chloe immediately rushed over, her insides twisting with worry.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, but your husband is an  _ idiot!” _

The blonde woman’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead.  Well, she hadn’t been expecting him to say  _ that. _  Then again, Lucifer was nothing if not impulsive.  “What did he do?”

Pacing up and down the living room, Raphael flung his arms around in agitation.  “He’s an ass, and I can’t talk sense to an  _ ass!” _

Sighing, Chloe rubbed her forehead and struggled for calm.  “Rafe, please.  Talk to me.   _ What did he do?” _

The angel opened his mouth, then snapped it shut.  Taking a deep breath, he started again.  “He woke up with some foolish notion in his head, and left Healing’s house.”

The bottom fell out of Chloe’s stomach.   _ Oh god -- Lucifer.... _  “Where did he go?”

“Only Father knows.”  Raphael raised hopeful eyes to her.  “But you can track him down, right?”

Taking a deep breath to push away the fear crowding her insides, she nodded.  “It’s never a sure thing, but I’ll do my best.  Can you take care of Emmie?  There are bottles of milk in the bar refrigerator.”

Raphael nodded.  “I’ll take care of him, Chloe.  Just hurry and get Lucifer before he does something stupid.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe wasn’t sure where she would end up when she went in search for her wayward husband.  She had hoped he would go to a familiar plane, but the world she found herself in didn’t look like any place she had ever been.  She never traveled to a new plane unless she was tracking Lucifer, so it meant he was here -- somewhere.  Her surroundings reminded her somewhat of Bryce Canyon, except the hoodoos stretched as far as the eye could see.  In some areas the cliffs were wider, and ran for miles.  It was on one of these wider cliffs that she found herself.  Her insides twisted uneasily as she glanced around her.  She was good with heights, but one wrong move and she’d end up at the bottom of a very deep canyon.

The rocky soil crunched under her feet as she walked, sending small granules of sand spilling over the edge.  The air seemed a bit thin, so she stopped frequently to catch her breath and rest.  Hoping that Lucifer was nearby and she wouldn’t have to go rock-climbing all over the area, she walked along the rim of the cliff and called out his name.

“Lucifer!”

Her echo bounced back at her, reverberating throughout the canyons.  Would he hear her? She hoped so.  But when no responding yell echoed back at her, her spirits sunk.

She didn’t know how long she walked before she finally spotted him.  He sat on the very edge of the rocky cliff, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees -- a solitary, lonely figure.  Not wanting to startle him, she approached slowly.  He didn’t turn, although she was sure he could hear her, for the soil crunched under her shoes.  When she stood right behind him, she softly spoke his name.

Refusing to turn, he stayed silent a long time before he finally spoke.  “I wasn’t expecting you.”  He stared deep into the canyon below.

Chloe sat down beside him, although the sheer drop at the edge of the cliff took her breath away and made her stomach flip-flop like mad.  Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she tipped her head and tried to catch his eye.  “You know I’ll always come for you.”

When he finally turned to look at her, she was surprised at how drawn his face was, how full of sorrow his eyes were.  He looked... broken.  Unable to hold her gaze, he looked back out across the barren landscape.  “Why didn’t Rafe stop you?”

Her brows furrowed.  “He was the one who told me to come and get you.”

Turning sharply, Lucifer gazed at her with dark and penetrating eyes.  “Come get...?  But... didn’t he tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

His mouth worked soundlessly before settling into a grim line.  “Why, that bloody sod -- he didn’t tell you.  It figures -- the coward.”  Running a hand over his eyes, he sighed.  “I’ve asked Rafe to look after you and the children.”

For a moment she just looked at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying.  Her eyes narrowed as she studied his profile.  “What?”

His voice was flat -- inflectionless.  Dead.  “He’ll make you happy.”

Had she just fallen down a very long, dark tunnel into Wonderland?  It certainly felt that way.  Her husband was not making any sense.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

A harsh laugh escaped him as he looked at her.  Even though his face had a sardonic expression, his eyes were filled with pain.  “Must I spell it out?  I’m leaving you, my dear.  I’m letting a better brother take my place.”

Shocked at his words, she could only stare at him, agog.

His voice was resigned and bitter.  “He’ll make you happy.  He’ll make  _ everyone _ happy.”

Anger rose within her, hot and bright like a bonfire.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  He will  _ not _ make me happy because he isn’t you.”  She shook his shoulders again.  “What brought this on?  What is going on with you?”

For a long time he sat, silent, and Chloe was afraid he wouldn’t answer.  But finally, as he watched the sun set on the horizon, he spoke.  “I’m a failure.”

That was the last thing she had expected to hear.  “What?!”

“I’m a failure -- a bloody failure -- and I’ll never be much of anything else.  I realized that in Hell.”  He leaned his forehead against his knees again.  “You deserve so much better.”

Chloe squeezed his shoulder.  “Lucifer, no.  Don’t ever say that.”

His head came up, his eyes full of dismay.  “But it’s true!  Look at you -- you’re perfect!  The perfect woman, the perfect detective, the perfect mother --”

Embarrassed and a bit appalled by his statement, she laughed nervously.  “I’m far from perfect --”

“You  _ are _ perfect -- you’re a goddess!  You should be with someone who can make you happy --”

She had to stop his rant.   _ “You _ make me happy --”

“No.”  He shook his head vehemently.  “I bring nothing but pain and sorrow wherever I go.  I’m the Devil, my dear.  I should have known better than to reach for the stars.”

Stunned speechless, she struggled to find the words to make things right.  “You once lit the stars....”

He chuckled ruefully.  “That was a long time ago, when I still had Father’s Grace.  Now I’m Evil Incarnate --”

Frustration boiled up within Chloe, so great she thought she would explode.  “You are not!  You’re a good man --”

“Am I?” He laughed again -- an ugly sound -- as he tipped his head toward the sky.  “Our son begs to differ.”

Was that the reason for his self-loathing?  “Lucifer --”

“I can’t even make one tiny baby happy, and do you know why?  Because he knows the truth -- I’m a rotten father... far worse than dear old Dad.”  He laughed again, but she saw the tears welling in his eyes.  “I failed him, Chloe.  I let Mike take him and scare him half to death.  If you hadn’t come along and saved him, he would be dead, or worse yet, Mike would be raising him into a monster.  I couldn’t stop my brother, couldn’t protect my own son, couldn’t do  _ anything _ right!”  He slammed his fist down into the rock beside him.

Fear bubbled up within her at his words, for his despair was so great it was palpable.  Seeing the emotional agony he was in, she scrambled to comfort him.  “That’s not true.  You did a fine job caring for him.  You kept him alive in Hell.”

“Hah.”  Lucifer spit the derisive laugh out.

“You practically  _ died _ for him.”

“It would have been better if I had.”

“Lucifer!” Shock rippled through her as her arm fell away from him. God, if they weren’t sitting on the edge of this cliff, she would have punched him.  “Don’t  _ ever _ say that!”

Turning, his sad eyes captured hers.  “Look, love -- I’ve tried everything, but in the end....”  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “I failed.  Failed, and there’s nothing you or I or anyone can do about it.  I can’t even protect our son.  Let’s face it, my dear, I am a failure -- a dismal failure.”  He swallowed hard as he looked away.  “So I’m doing the right thing -- the only option left to me.  I’m leaving you with someone who can provide better than I can.  Someone who can be a better father.”

Taking a deep breath, Chloe struggled to get her temper under control.  She was in for the fight of her life, and getting angry wouldn’t help the situation one bit.  “Lucifer, listen to me.  You are not a failure --”

“I  _ am!” _ he roared as a red glow lit his eyes.  “I’m the Devil, Detective!  Look at me --  _ look at me!” _

Gazing at him with all the love inside of her, she said gently, “I’m looking.”

For a long moment they stared at each other, until the red faded from his eyes and he finally turned away with shame.  “You deserve all the happiness that the world has to offer.  You, Beatrice and Emrys -- you all deserve... better.”  His voice broke.  “I can’t give you what you need to be... happy.”

Pain lanced Chloe’s heart at his defeated tone.  Sighing, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders once again and snuggled close, trying not to mind when he didn’t react.  “You do give us what we need, husband.  You give us love, and that is more important than anything material you might be thinking of.  We have  _ you. _  Are you listening?”

She took his silence to mean he was.

“I fell in love with you long before I knew you, Lucifer, because I saw what a good man you were.  Even though you have a bad boy reputation, you’re kind and gentle in here.” She reached over and tapped his chest.  “You have a wonderful heart, Lucifer.  You try so hard --”

“Well, it’s not enough --”

“Shh.”  She pressed a finger against his lips.  “It is for me.  It is for Trixie, and for Emmie.  Did you know that when you were dying in Hell, Emmie would not leave your side?”  He turned sharply at her words, his eyes disbelieving.  Nodding, she said, “It’s true.  He was the reason why you didn’t die.  He kept your soul anchored until I could reach you.   _ And _ he protected you from Michael -- let out an incredible scream that knocked your brother out.  He wouldn’t have done that if he hated you.”

He rolled his eyes.   _ “Lovely. _  My son had to protect me, instead of the other way ‘round.”

“We locked Michael back up, but we never did find Raziel....”

“Raziel is dead.”  Lucifer sighed heavily.  “Eaten by a Sheol scorpion.  Not a good way to go.”

“Oh.”  After digesting that particular piece of news, Chloe started again.  “Look, I don’t know what went down in Hell, but I do know that you took good care of Emrys.  He’d be dead if it hadn’t been for you.  You’re a good man.  You always have been.”  She gave his shoulders another shake.  “Believe me, Lucifer.”

He looked hopelessly lost and alone.  “I can’t make him happy.  I can’t make anyone happy --”

Reaching out, she turned his face back toward hers with a finger on his chin.  “You make  _ me _ happy, husband.  I would have never married you if you didn’t.  And Trixie adores you, you know that.  Emmie does too.”  Taking a deep breath, she tried a different tactic.  “Look, I know the last three weeks have been stressful on you.  My mother hasn’t been helping the situation either, and I’m sorry for that.  But I know deep in my heart that Emmie loves you.”

Turning to look at her, the fallen angel shook his head once, slowly, before his gaze fell away.  “He does not.”

“He does,” she said firmly.  “I know my son.  Believe me, Lucifer, he does.”

When he still looked hesitant, she leaned against him.  “I love you, Lucifer Morningstar.  You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.  We traded hearts, or have you forgotten?  You have my heart and I have yours... and I’m not giving it back, ever.  So don’t you dare abandon me or our children, do you hear?”

“But --”

“Trust me.  Things will get better.  I promise.” She smiled up at him.  “There’s nothing we can’t conquer when we’re together, okay?”

As he turned back to look at her, a flicker of hope lit up his eyes.  “Do you... do you really think so?”

Her heart squeezed painfully at how insecure he was.  “I know so.”  Linking her arm with his, she watched the sky turn from brilliant red to twilight blue.  “Come home.  Please.  If you don’t, you’ll be one of those deadbeat dads, and I’ll have to hunt you down and arrest you.”

“Really?”  His eyes smoldered with passion.  “Will handcuffs be involved?”

She smiled saucily at him.  “Maybe... if you play your cards right.”

Lucifer chuckled, sounding much more like his normal self than he had earlier.  Gathering her into his arms, he pressed his forehead against hers.  “Chloe, my dearheart, my love.  How did I ever survive without you?”

Laughing, she pulled him closer.  “I don’t know, but we best leave before we tumble off this rock.  Quite frankly, I’m scared to death up here.”

His mouth quirked up at one corner.  “I’d catch you.”

Chloe felt warmth at his words.  “Always be here to catch me, Lucifer.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Nor I, you,” he said as he kissed her gently.  Rising to his feet, he helped her to hers, then gazed down at her in the fading light.  His mouth tightened as his brows drew together.  “I... I’m still a failure --”

She glared at him fiercely.  “No, you’re not.  Never say that.”

But he gave a sad shake of his head.  “I am, but I’ll try my best... for you.”

She saw that she wasn’t going to be able to convince him of his own worth.  Cursing Michael to Hell and back, she sighed and decided not to push any further.  She’d work on bringing his confidence back a little at a time.

“That’s all I ask.”  Reaching up, she stroked his cheek.  “It’s going to be okay, Lucifer.  I’m right here beside you.”  Wrapping her arm around him, she pressed herself to his side.  “Now let’s go home -- our children are waiting for us.”

 

 


	17. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work so much better!

 

 

Lucifer told himself that the first thing he’d do once he got home was punch Raphael.  The nerve of his brother, thwarting his plans like he had!  It was an irrational reaction, he knew -- after all, if it hadn’t been for Rafe, he’d still be on that desolate plane right now, alone and miserable -- but he couldn’t contain his anger.

Of course, reality got in the way of his plans, for as soon as he walked into the living room, Trixie barreled into him like a freight train.  How could he possibly stay in a bad mood when she greeted him so exuberantly?

“Lucifer!” she cried as she hugged him hard.  “I missed you!  Mommy said you almost died!”

“Well, I’m fine, child, as you can see.  Your mother worked her magic on me.”

Trixie’s face lit up like the sun.  “Cool!”  She held up a little black packet of something in her hand.  “Here, this is for you!  I wanted to give you something special to welcome you home.”

He lifted an eyebrow as he gingerly took it.  “What is it?”

“Chocolate pop rocks!  Open it and try them!”  The little girl jumped up and down with excitement.  “You’ll love them!”

Tearing open the packet, he peered into it with a worried eye.  They didn’t look like... well, anything... except tiny little balls of chocolate.  When he started to pour some into his hand, Trixie shook her head vigorously.

“No, no, no -- Just dump them in your mouth!”

That didn’t sound like a wise thing to do -- suppose he hated them?  How could he spit them out with her watching?  But he couldn’t bring himself to disobey her.  “Ah... right.”  Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, he threw back his head and poured them into his mouth.

Chocolate combined with a fascinating popping, fizzing sensation made his eyes widen, and he smiled as he munched on the pop rocks.  It was very good -- and somewhat addictive.  Disappointment flooded him when he realized he had dumped the entire contents into his mouth and he didn’t have any left.  He’d have to buy more....

Trixie, meanwhile, glanced around him.  “Where’s Paimon?  Didn’t you bring him with you?”

The fallen angel stared at her with surprise.  “What on earth do you want with a demon king?”

“He’s  _ my _ demon king!  He said so!  I gave him chocolate cake and we talked and he was totally cool!  Where is he?”

The fallen angel couldn’t believe his ears.  How had Beatrice gotten Paimon to tell her he was  _ her _ demon?  It made no sense -- he was one of the most powerful demons in Hell!  Lucifer’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead.  Obviously he had been away far too long....

Chloe kneeled down beside her daughter.  “Paimon had to stay in Hell, Trixie.”

The little girl’s face fell dramatically.  “Awww, but Mommy -- he’s  _ mine! _  He said so!”

“He had work to do in Hell, monkey, but I’m sure we can get him to visit now and then, okay?”  Rising to her feet, she turned her daughter around and gave her a gentle push.  “Don’t you have homework, young lady?  Go on, scoot.”

Giggling, Trixie waved at Lucifer before dashing to her room.

Raphael walked up to the pair next, waving at the crib.  “I just put Emmie down for a nap.  Poor baby is dead to the world.”

Chloe gave him a smile.  “Thank you, Rafe.  We appreciate your help.”

Seeing his brother talking so calmly with his wife reignited Lucifer’s rage.  “Right.”  Giving his brother a completely insincere smile, Lucifer strode right up to the healer and punched him in the face.  “You bloody idiot!  You were supposed to take care of my wife, not send her after me!”

The healer smirked as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.  “You’re welcome, Luci.”  Turning to Chloe, he gave her a fond look as he jerked his thumb at his fallen brother.  “I’m glad you were able to talk sense into this ass.”

She chuckled.  “You two love each other -- admit it.”

“Love?  Ha!”  Lucifer crossed his arms and lifted his chin defiantly.  “He was supposed to do what I told him to do.  He never listens.”

“Oh, and look who’s talking -- the king of stubbornness.”

“I am not stubborn --”

“No -- you’re just an ass.”

“Children!” roared Chloe.  “Stop bickering!”

Lucifer pointed at his brother.  “He started it!  He was supposed to take care of you --”

“Look, it all worked out, didn’t it?” Raphael snapped back.  “You’re here, aren’t you?”

The fallen angel’s eyes narrowed.  “Hmph.  That’s beside the point.”

Rolling his eyes, the healer flung out his hands.  “Right. Sure.  Go be mopey and sulk in the corner, you ass, even though everything turned out for the best.  I’m going back to the Silver City to try to talk some sense into our siblings and make sure no one else gets any bright ideas about setting Michael free.”  Leaning over, he gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.  “Take care of yourself, Chloe.  I’ll be around.”

She beamed at him.  “Thanks, Rafe.”

Lucifer glowered as Raphael passed him, then faced his wife when he heard the sound of his brother taking off for Heaven.  “He’s a pillock.”

Sauntering up, Chloe wrapped her arms around him.  “Be nice.  He did help us.”

“Hmph.”

Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek.  His skin tingled at the brush of her lips, and desire set him aglow.  Reaching for her, he kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her, deepening the contact as he embraced her tightly.  The feel of her warm, supple body pressed against his brought his arousal to a fever pitch.  When he felt her knees buckle from desire, he swept her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe....” he breathed, punctuating each word with a soft kiss.

Her sultry eyes gazed up at him as she caressed his cheek.  “Lucifer, I’ve missed you so much.  Maybe we could --”

“Mommy!  When’s dinner?  I’m hungry!”  Trixie cried as she ran into the living room, completely oblivious to the passion between the two adults.

Lucifer groaned as he set his wife on her feet, then rolled his eyes.  It figured...!

Chloe’s cheeks were a fiery red as she glanced first at her husband, then her daughter.  “Oh... uh.  Dinner.  Yeah, okay.  I’ll... I’ll get started right on it.”

“Yay!” Trixie yelled as she dashed back into her room.

“Why, that ravenous little scamp!”  The fallen angel scowled until his wife started chuckling.  For a moment he couldn’t see what was so funny, but her infectious laughter had him joining in.  Between Beatrice and Emrys, he was going to be old before his time!  Leaning over, he gave Chloe another searing kiss before he pulled away.  “You rest, dearheart.  Let me change out of these robes and then I’ll make us dinner.”

 

 

________________________________________

  
  


 

Dinner was a lively affair.  

Working hard to cook something fast, Lucifer made Southwestern maple-glazed salmon with pineapple salsa, along with asparagus with lemon butter and spicy Napa cabbage noodles.  For dessert, he whipped up a chocolate ganache cake for Trixie. He wanted to make something memorable in honor of Emrys’s return home.

While they ate, Lucifer took it upon himself to be at his most charming -- laughing and gently flirting with his wife, which had Trixie laughing and Chloe rolling her eyes even as she blushed.  For the first time in a long time, he let the cares of the world fall off his shoulders as he set out to enjoy the night. 

Much later, after watching an episode of Dragons with Trixie, he carried the little girl to bed and tucked her in.  

She stared up at him, her eyes big and curious.  “Lucifer?”

He straightened her blankets.  “Yes, child?”

“What happened in Hell?”

“Ah.”  He fiddled with the hem of the covers before looking at her.  “I got into a bit of a tiff with my bro.  I....”  His eyes fell away.  “Your mum had to save us.  I failed her... and I failed your brother.  I realized that I’m not... not worthy of you all.”

The little girl gaped at him before sitting up and hugging him tightly.  Lucifer froze, not knowing what to do or say.  

“You’re worthy, Lucifer!  You’re the best dad, the coolest dad!”

Slowly returning the hug, he shook his head as sadness and regret filled him.  “Thank you for saying that, but... it’s not true.  I’m a failure, child.”

Cocking her head, she stared up at him.  “Did you try your best?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded.  “I did, but --”

“Then you didn’t fail.  Mommy says that you only fail if you don’t try.”

Warmth filled him at her words -- warmth he didn’t deserve.  He blinked back the burning at the back of his eyes.  “Your mummy is very wise.”

For a long moment they held each other before he lay her back down and tucked her in once again.

“Lucifer?”

He straightened and prepared to leave.  “Yes, child?”

“Can I call you Daddy?”

The fallen angel froze, his shocked eyes flying to hers.  His legs suddenly boneless, he sat down hard on the side of her bed.  “What?”

“Can I call you Daddy?” she repeated, cocking her head at him.  “I know I’ve always called you Lucifer, but you’re married to Mommy now, and... well, since my real daddy is in jail, you’re the only daddy I have.  Don’t you think Emmie is going to get confused if he calls you Daddy but I call you Lucifer?”  Her eyes twinkled as she made her case -- apparently she had been thinking this over quite carefully.  “I think we should both call you Daddy, don’t you?”

“I....”  Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  The child wanted to call him Daddy -- him, the Devil!  Even after everything that had happened, after the failure she knew he was, she still wanted to acknowledge him as her father.  His throat closed as his eyes burned, and his heart burst with love for the little girl.  He couldn’t even imagine....  Squeezing his eyes shut, he took deep breaths and struggled for control over the onslaught of emotions flooding him.

“But... But I’m not a good father --” he managed to say.

Trixie’s expression grew fierce.  “You’re the best, Lucifer!  You always come to save me and Mommy, and you even tried to help Nana who doesn’t like you!”

Her words set his heart aglow, leaving him speechless.

“Can I, Lucifer?  Can I?”  Her face suddenly twisted with worry and hurt.  “Unless... you don’t like me calling you Daddy?”

Before he could stop himself, he hauled her to a sitting position and pulled her close, squeezing her with all the love he had inside of him.  The feel of her little arms wrapping around him brought tears to his eyes, and he struggled to blink them back.  He was the luckiest Devil on Earth!  The luckiest....

“Nay, I... I like it.  I like it very much.”  His voice cracked and trembled, but he didn’t even care.  “It would be... splendid.  That is, I would be honored to have you call me Daddy.”

“Good!  I love you, Daddy.”  She suddenly grinned.  “Daddy.  It sounds good.”

“It... it does indeed.”

Overwhelmed with joy, Lucifer held Trixie in his arms for a long time.

 

 


	18. The Joys of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

“Alone, at last,” Lucifer said with a smile.

Sighing with contentment, he walked into the bedroom.  Now that Trixie and Emrys were both in their beds, he could finally spend some time with Chloe.  Spying his wife in her sexy nightgown turning back the covers on the bed, he ambled up to her.  Embracing her from behind, he nuzzled her neck and reveled in the feel of her.

“I have missed you, Chloe Jane Decker Morningstar,” he whispered against her.  “Perhaps we can pick up where we left off?  I’ll get the whipped cream out of the refrigerator.”

After stroking his arms around her waist, she leaned back into him.  “I didn’t realize whipped cream was on the menu tonight.”

“That’s only because you don’t know the  _ sinful _ things that can be done with it.”

Her chuckle warmed his heart and made his insides burn with passion.  “Are you trying to tempt me?  Because I’ll have you know that I’m a happily married woman.”

His eyebrows rose as a wicked grin split his face.  “Indeed?”  He pulled her closer against him as he let out a seductive laugh in her ear.  “Hmm, and this husband of yours, does he satisfy your every desire?”

Turning in his arms, she ran her fingers over the white silk of his shirt and caressed his chest.   “Oh yes, very much so.  I’ve missed him very, very much.  In fact, I was hoping we could....”  Her eyes sparkled like stars as she whispered into his ear.

“Really?”  Arousal shot through Lucifer at her words, igniting his insides like a match to dry tinder.  Chuckling, he bent close to her lips, so close he could breathe the same air as her.  “Right.  I mean....”  He swallowed hard in an effort to contain his excitement.  “Well, I believe I could accommodate you, my dear.”

She gave him a saucy grin.  “I should hope so!  I want to see what kind of moves the Devil can come up with to satisfy my desire --”

A loud cry shattered the stillness of the night, breaking them apart instantly.  Lucifer rolled his eyes. Of  _ course _ their son would choose  _ now _ to wake up from his nap!

A giggle interrupted his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw Chloe with her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter as she looked at him with a combination of chagrin and amusement.  “He  _ would _ start crying now.”

“Yes, he  _ would, _ the scamp.”  He sighed heavily.  “Bloody hell, why do our children have the worst timing?  I don’t understand it.”

Chloe laughed even harder.

Flinging up his arms, he gave up on a passion-filled night with his sexy wife.  “Right.. I’m sure our son knows we’re about to have sex, which is why he’s thwarting me -- I wouldn’t put it past the little anklebiter.”

She gave him a gentle smile.  “Do you want me to go?”

Lucifer frowned as he rolled the suggestion around in his mind.  Oh yes, it would be so easy to let her go.  Let her deal with the crying baby -- but that wouldn’t be right, would it?  And he couldn’t hide from his son forever.

His son.  His son whom he had failed so miserably.  His screaming son who hated him.  Now that everything was back to normal, he was sure Emrys would also revert back to type and want his mum.  Panic filled Lucifer as a vast emptiness opened up within him, threatening to envelop him in complete despair.  He didn’t want to go -- the thought of Emrys rejecting him yet again had him quivering inside, even though he knew it was what he deserved.  Not that he’d ever admit to anyone that he was afraid of a tiny baby....

No.  He was the Devil.  He could do this.  Taking a deep breath, he shook his head.  “Nay, love.  I’ll go.  Might as well get this over with.”  Reluctantly pulling himself from Chloe’s arms, he walked into the living room like a prisoner facing a firing squad, until he reached his son’s crib.  Looking inside, he saw Emrys’s face screwed into a grimace as he howled his lungs out.  Sighing heavily, he reached in and pulled the baby out.

“What’s wrong, little hellion?  You need to be changed?”  Emrys continued to scream as his father touched the baby’s bottom and rolled his eyes.  “Of course you need to be changed, you leaky monster.  Is there any other time that you don’t?”

Taking him over to the changing table, he took off the baby’s clothes as he continued talking with his son.  “I bet you’re happy to have the modern conveniences of Earth back, aren’t you?  No more uncomfortable cloth nappies for you, and you get real mum’s milk!  How about that?”  Chuckling -- something he had never done before when he tended him previously -- he cleaned Emrys with a baby wipe and deftly changed the diaper.  “No more Hellbeast milk -- although you did seem to like that.  Well, what you could get into your mouth.  You hated the bowl, didn’t you?” He paused as the baby squirmed in his hands.  “Right.  Just don’t ask me to fetch you any, because I’m not going back there anytime soon.”

Suddenly aware of the silence in the room, Lucifer paused and stared at his son.  Emrys had stopped crying and was eyeing his father rather oddly.  “Are you all right?”  When the baby continued to gaze at him, Lucifer flinched a bit before returning to his duties.  “Right.  You see what a failure your father is, don’t you?”  As Emrys continued to look at him, he frowned.  “Are you all right?  Maybe the stint in Hell has affected you mentally.”

As he started pulling the onesie onto Emrys, the fallen angel jumped when his son’s little wings fluttered a bit.  Still covered with thick down, they looked more like the limbs of a stuffed toy than anything else, and moved just as awkwardly.  But... they were moving.

“Well now, look at you!  You’re finally moving your wings!” the Devil crowed proudly as he held up the baby.  “Splendid!”

Warmth burst through him, emanating from his heart and radiating throughout his body.  Beaming with pride, he cradled Emrys to him, fully expecting to hear the familiar howl of anger.  And why shouldn’t he howl?  Who would want to be embraced by a dismal failure?  Bracing himself for his son’s screaming and his own panic and despair, he prepared to make a mad dash to Chloe.

But oddly enough, Emrys didn’t scream.  He actually giggled and cuddled close to his father.  It was so out of character that the fallen angel nearly dropped the baby.  Something was wrong -- terribly wrong.  Whirling around, he caught sight of Chloe watching him from the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  After glancing down at the baby, then at her, Lucifer held Emrys out to her.

“There’s something wrong with him.  He’s acting odd.  I think he’s broken...?”

She chuckled as she gazed at him lovingly.  “He’s not broken.”

“But he’s not screaming.  He should be screaming.”  Panic filled Lucifer as he pulled Emrys back into his arms, before his brows drew together in confusion.  “Why isn’t he screaming?”

“Maybe because he’s happy to see his daddy.”

He lifted an eyebrow at the baby in the crook of his arm as his mouth twisted bitterly.  “I highly doubt that.  I think he’s ill.”

Chloe pushed herself off the doorway and approached him with a smile on her face.  “Look how you’re handling him.  Before, you treated him like glass -- you were so afraid to pick him up or carry him.  Babies can sense when you’re nervous around them, you know.”

“But...”  Lucifer gaped.  “I... I admit I was worried about dropping him, but... was that all it was?”

“I’m sure there were some other factors too, but you seem much more at ease.”

“Well.. things are much easier here than in Hell....”

“He bonded with you -- he knows you took good care of him.  And he did keep you from dying, you know.”

Shock reverberated through him as he just stared at her.

Lifting an eyebrow, Chloe tilted her head and smiled at him.  “You don’t have anything to worry about now.”

Lucifer glanced down at Emrys, happily cooing at him.  “I don’t know....”

She walked abreast of him and stared down at their son.  “Look, I don’t know what happened in Hell, but it’s done a world of good. You’re more confident handling him, and he’s more comfortable being with you.”

“But... but I’m a failure --”

“He doesn’t think so.”

Lucifer winced at the hope in his pathetic voice.  “Really?  You really believe that?”

“I do.”

Happiness exploded within the fallen angel like fireworks, lighting up his insides until he thought he was glowing like a star.  “Well...!  I don’t know what to say!”  Staring down at the baby, he tickled under Emrys’s chin, causing him to gurgle and laugh.  “Maybe Emrys and I should take a trip to Hell regularly!”

Laughing, Chloe rubbed Lucifer’s back.  “Over my dead body.  No one takes trips to Hell.  Period.”

“Oh, come on, love -- it will be like a camping trip!”

She snorted.  “Camping trip, my ass.  No way.”

Pouting, he started handing the baby to his wife when Emrys grabbed a hold of his shirt and held on tight.  Lucifer gawked at him.  “What -- what’s wrong with him?  Why is he clutching me?”

A chuckle escaped Chloe as she gazed tenderly at her husband.  “Maybe he wants to stay with his dad.”

“But... but I’m a failure.  I’m not a good dad, and he knows that.  He should be with you....”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing heat to tint his face red.  “You’re the best dad, and he knows it.”

His distressed eyes found Chloe’s.  “No, I’m not --”

“Da!”  Emrys suddenly cried happily.  “Dada!”

Squinting at the baby, then at his wife, Lucifer asked, “What... what is he saying?”

Her eyes danced with amusement as she said, “I believe he’s saying Daddy.”

The fallen angel gaped at the baby in his arms as a burning hit the back of his eyes.  What was this strange feeling inside of him, like his heart was going to explode from joy?  As his chest tightened almost painfully, a bubbly sensation shot through him, like champagne.  He felt as if he was going to float away like a balloon.  “Well!”  He had no words.  “Well....!”

Unbidden, tears welled up in his eyes, and although he blinked them back furiously, they overflowed onto his cheeks and ran down his face.  Trying to smile, he glanced at his wife, who beamed radiantly at him.  Reaching out, he pulled her in a tight embrace as he cradled his son.  Perhaps he wasn’t a complete failure, after all.

The Devil had finally found his feet... at last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you wonderful readers -- THANK YOU! I really appreciate your continued interest in this Lucifer and Chloe even though this AU diverged at S1x13. <3 You're fantastic and you inspire me to keep writing. A sequel is in the works, so hopefully I will be able to get it out sometime soon (I promise it won't be five months again). Thank you so very much! You are all awesome! <3


End file.
